Goukiri Banchou!
by Wardexdorugoramon X7
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a delinquent capable of breaking steel bars with his bare hands and crush gangs, will face his biggest challenge when he is forced to attend Seton Academy after being expelled for the seventh time. There he will make new friends, find new rivals and discover more about his mysterious heritage... And who knows, perhaps he could find love
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I guess some of you may be surprised— the ones who knows me at the very least— by this new project considering my rather… tastes when it comes to this kind of stories with this character.**_

_**However— I would appreciate if you hold your tongues a little bit and way for the author notes at the end of the chapter. In those notes I will explain why I decided to write this.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Goukiri Banchou meet the Wolf**

* * *

"Yare yare… These guys really needs to learn a lesson of humility, dattebayo"

In a spot between two buildings, a young human male of 16 years old stared at his attackers with a deadpan look as he let out a tired sigh.

He was a young blonde man of sixteen years-old wearing his new school uniform, which consisted in a purple jacket with white pants and matching shoes, and his fists were covered in dirty bandage. His hair was spiky and messy along with electric blue eyes and tan skin, though for some reason unknown even for him, he also sported three marks on each cheek that resembled a cat's whiskers.

Around him were several thugs from different species of predators who ambushed him as he was on his way to school. The diversity in the group was palpable since there were hyenas, dogs, lionesses and even a few hippos in the gang.

'_Weird… Usually animals don't bother to stick with other species that much and tends to form gangs or packs with their same species' _The blond guy thought with a hint of curiosity. His suppositions weren't wrong, it was a fact that packs and gangs with mixed members of different species were not _that _popular.

"Ok lad, hands us all your belongings and _perhaps _we will let you go unscratched!" One of the hyenas bellowed mockingly as the rest of the gangs were chuckling darkly. "Keep in mind that we'd surrounded you so you cannot escape or call a cop without suffering the consequences. Now chose carefully" The canine-like animal added and he lends his hand to the blond as he waited for the boy to surrender all his possessions to him.

There was nothing a single individual like him can do in this situation, not only he was being surrounded by different kinds of animal but they were both taller and stronger than him and even if their numbers were low, a human was no match for other species.

Survival of the fittest.

That was the unspoken law that reign in the world and every-single-one follows it whatever they do so directly or indirectly. This ancient law of the animal kingdom states that the strongest and smartest are meant to rule while the weak die in the mud as worthless piece of scum.

In a world were animals and humans lived, this meant the less suited to fight— usually the humans— are seem as weaklings by others species due their status of being one of the few races with little to no real special traits save for their wits, and even then there were other creatures with similar levels of intelligence.

Sure, the human race— also known as Homo Sapiens— are not _that _low in the food chain but they still lack several advantages other animals have like enhanced senses, claws and fangs, tails, etc.

"Decide at once! You either give us your possessions willingly or we'll beat you up for them!" The hyena shouted as he walked closer to the blond human until they're face to face. "Well?! What is gonna be little human?!" He snarled with an animalistic growl.

"Hmm, it's no use Amaru-kun. I bet that puny human is so scared he can't even think properly" A lionesses snickered with a mocking tone.

"Yeah, he must be shitting his pants right now!" Another hyena added.

Soon enough, all the gang member were mocking the human with several kinds of pejorative nicknames and insults as if they were looking at the lowest scum in the world. A weakling with no real strength to fight back that couldn't help but paralyze in fear.

However, their amusement was thrown out of the window as the human spoke up for the first time.

"Ne~! Could you let me alone, you guys are an eyesore and I'd rather not deal with you and go to school before my social worker realize I'm late, dattebayo"

[..‼]

Needless to say, the entire gang was taken aback by the sudden respond of the blond and stay in silence as their brains processed what he just said.

"W-What did you say, you little punk?!" The male hyena snarled angrily, barely restraining his murderous aura while he stared down at the young human male.

The differences in heights were evident. The male hyena stood at the impressive 6 ft tall… And the blond guy was only 5ft 1in tall, but it seemed like this didn't bothered the human at all.

For his part, the whiskered human was completely unfazed by the aggressive behavior of the hyena and simply sighed. "Yare yare… Not only you got an ugly face but you're also deaf, huh?" The blue-eyed human muttered in annoyance while he picks the bridge of his nose. His respond, however, made some of the gang member chuckle a bit. "Listen pal, I just want to go to school without making a ruckus. My legal tutor said this was the only school willing to accept me after being kicked out of the other seventy-two prior this one… So, will you let me alone?" He explained with a dismissive wave.

"S-Seventy-two schools expelled him!" A lioness cried out in a whisper, not believing what she just heard like her peers.

"You are a funny one, aren't you?" The apparent leader— the male hyena— growled in annoyance. "You got some balls to speak to us like that but I haven't thought you're so stupid to think some bluff could made us back down"

"It's the truth though…" The blond guy replied back with a sweatdrop.

"SILENCE!" The hyena shouted angrily while he cracked his knuckles with a dark look. "TALK IS OVER! AT FIRST WE WANTED YOUR POSSESSIONS AND WOULD LEAVE YOU WITH A FEW SCRATCHS BUT I'M SICK OF YOU!"

"Well, you could always leave this place and let me be, dattebayo"

"SHUT IT!" The leader of the gang barked as he felt how his blood was burning due his rage. "You have no room to talk here, little human! Now we're gonna beat you—"

_BAM!_

Before the hyena could finish his speech, he was sent backwards in the air as he felt an explosive punch impacting right on his face. The leader of the gang was completely unable to block and much less avoid the fist until it was too late and blood quickly left his mouth as several teeth flew in the air, his eyes were blank, a clear indication he was knocked out.

_THUD_

With a hollow noise, the body of the hyena fell on the cement floor like a lifeless corpse. The only clue they have he was alive was the sound of his breath otherwise they would think he was dead.

"He talks too much" And the one who did this was the human no less!

"The heck?!"

"What the…?!"

"I didn't see him move!"

"Me neither, it's like his very movements has the speed of sound!"

"Hey hey! Are we sure this one is even a human?!"

Naturally, the former composed and intimidating gang was now a mess when they witnessed their boss being handed by a human boy with only _one _punch casually aimed at his chin. A single move and yet no one was able to tell _when _he made such attack.

Staring at the consciousness leader on the floor, the blond guy sighed. "Yare yare… I wonder if he's alright, dattebayo" He muttered with some concern in his voice. However, that glint of concern was replaced by a steel-like glare as the young man turned his gaze to the gang. "I recommend you to leave this place and take that asshole to a hospital, but if you are still willing to fight then so be it… However, I warn you that I will not hold back even if some of you are females!" He said with a deep voice full of authority and confident that sent chills to the backs of several thugs… Oddly enough, this also aroused the female hyenas and lionesses alike since they stared at the whiskered human with blushed faces.

"D-Don't you dare to look us down, you bratty human! We will avenge our boss and kick your ass!" One of the hippopotamus declared as he took a step.

"Is that so…?"

_CHILLS~_

Then— a frightening feeling ran through everyone's spines. It was sudden and unexpected, but anyone could tell the temperature of the zone drops several degrees out of blue as the entire gang felt a murderous aura hundredth of times larger than the leader's.

And the source of the dreadful presence was the young male human… Who was giving them a bloodthirsty grin and they could've sworn his eyes turned red-crimson for an instant.

"Then let's dance!" The blond human bellowed viciously.

It was in that moment that the _entire _gang realized something terrifying. Not only was this human much stronger than they've thought initially but also a _lot _more battle-vicious.

They didn't trap the human, _they_ were _trapped _with him.

"HN!" The blond teen suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight as a gentle breeze followed it.

In that very moment Hell fell on Earth.

"Where is him?!" One of the hippopotamus shouted in fright as he looked at all places in search for the blonde human.

"I-I don't know! He just disappeared!" A random lioness responded with a fearful look.

"Then don't stay here doing nothing! Get the others and find that motherfu—!"

"Surprise!"

In that very instant the blond guy appeared right on the large mammalian face and cocked his fist backwards as he show a frightening smirk. The poor hippopotamus's face met a high-speed punch, he was completely unable to see what hit him.

_BAM!_

"GAACK!"

The large thug was stamped on the wall, creating a hippo-shaped crater with his silhouette.

"TAIKI-SAN!" A random dog cried the name of his comrade.

"Heh! Well, that was a freebie…" A male voice muttered right behind the canine, which was the whiskered human.

"Huh?!" Rapidly, the dog turned his gaze to his back as he tried to defend himself but the only thing his eyes met was a foot planting itself on his face and was blew up to the other side of the back alley like a ragdoll.

"With him, I got three thugs down… Let's continue!" The blonde human shouted with a beast-like grin.

* * *

_**15 Second Later**_

"Huh, you guys actually past the 15 seconds unlike other gangs I met before" The boy had a feral grin, showing sharper-than-normal teeth, and congratulated the gang members as he passed over their bodies.

Some of the gang members were lying on the floor, others were stamped on the walls creating small craters with their figures and some were inside the garbage bins.

"J-Just who the hell are you?" A male hyena grunted as he tried miserably to stand.

The whiskered warrior just looked at the hyena with a toothy grin as he crossed his arms with some air of pride. "Well, I have several names like 'The Red Oni', 'Beastman', etc., but you can call me Uzumaki Naruto!" He answered with a toothy grin.

* * *

_**Several Minutes Later**_

Seton Private Academy, a school for animals, where all sorts of animals live together. This institute is also known for being a scared cage where constant battles between species forest a spirit of survival of the fittest in all students.

It was a school where the weak ones are usually stomped and looked down by the strong ones… And this same school was also were our protagonist attend to.

"Huh, what an interesting sight" Naruto mussed with a grin as a sweat-drop ran through his neck. In front of him, the crowd of students— the freshmen specially— were making a ruckus as they enter the schoolyard and started behaving like… Well, animals.

Looking around it was extremely easy to identify the female students from the male ones for _obvious _reasons. He always wondered why the males didn't look too different from their ancestors while the females were way too similar to human females but with animal traits.

In any case, Naruto could see that things were rapidly scaling worst when he saw how several carnivores mammalians were about to wreck havoc due their primal instincts telling them to assert dominance over others.

"Well shit… Where is a teacher when you need it?" The blue-eyed human wondered aloud as he began to pray for someone to stop this testosterone contest.

**"HEY, BRATS!"**

And lo and behold, his prayers were answered in the form of a powerful voice that caused the gust of wind attracted everyone's attention. A rather impressive feat though it wasn't something other species like lions couldn't do too… But the person we're talking about was not even a mammal.

In front of all the students was a red Tyrannosaurus Rex about the size of a camion, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a black tie and trousers. In this Seton Private Academy he has been called as Terano-sensei by everyone.

_'Here is our teacher?!'_ The blonde teen thought in shock as he stared at the towering reptile.

Another funny fact about this world is that dinosaurs are still living and kicking, and they also evolved like mammals.

**"All right, brats..."** He said and then furiously wrinkles all the students. **"Line up, or I'll eat every last one of you!"** The Apex-predator growled with his menacing voice as he glared at the teens.

Obviously everyone obeyed without disobeying and they all lined up in order. Sure, they were some students (mostly young lions and tigers) whose prides were damaged but who in their right mind would discuss with a friggin DINOSAUR?!

"I wonder how strong I need to punch him to knock him out" The blonde human wondered aloud, earning several stares from his peers due his sudden statement while others simply thought he must be a mad man.

Then the Tyrannosaurus continued speaking. **"Now, the headmaster would like to address all the new students. Headmaster, if you please"** Then he gave the floor for Anomalocaris which at school can be called as Amano-sensei.

"Well, everyone, today is—ARGH!" Failing to finish the words, the aquatic animal suddenly fell on the ground when his aquarium broke in pieces for some reasons.

**"Headmaster!"**Terano-sensei screamed in shock at the fish-like animal, who was now laying in the ground motionless.

* * *

_Animal Facts: If an Anomalocaris is thrown into the mainland without water they lose strength and die!_

* * *

"Well, that's a bummer" The male human muttered with a deadpan look at the pathetic way this headmaster was introduced.

"W-Water! Water!" The anomalocaris shouted as he tried ask for help until he accidentally jumped hitting a wolf girl in the face.

"Ow!" The wolf girl fell on her back in pain.

"You, child... Water... Please fetch some water!" The Headmaster noticed her and began to ask for help since she was the closest being in his reach. Surely, a fine young woman like would be kind enough help him—

Unfortunately for him, the wolf girl looks very angry with an X-shaped patch on her nose.

_CHOMP!_

"Aaargh!" Then she bit the headmaster by running around holding it over her mouth.

"Why?!" The poor aquatic animal asked why she did this to him while everyone else just stared at the scene with huge sweatdrops, not very sure how to react.

"Don't fetch me! I asked you to fetch water!"

_'Ok, even I can tell this is somewhat hilarious but come on, he is the goddamn Headmaster. With the way he looks and acts, I can't help but feel pity for him'_ The blonde human thought with a deadpan look.

"No! Stop!" Headmaster begged the wolf girl to leave him. "Oh, I'm done for!"

_'Don't tell me we have to watch for a full hours after this school ceremony!' _Naruto wondered internally as he watched the scene with comical rage.

Something tells him this is gonna be a rather bizarre start for him.

* * *

_**Student Cafeteria**_

The day after the first batch of classes had come and gone, Lunch had finally arrived and our young protagonist was met with an unusual dilemma at hands.

"… Really?"

Standing at the front of the lunch line he was kicking himself for forgetting that this school wouldn't have a typical cafeteria as he was faced with a few options such as grass or insects. With everyone behind him complaining that he was holding up the line the whiskered young man went with what he thought was the best option and left with a plate of raw meat.

He clicked the receipt and went towards the seller who is a gorilla with a vedre shirt, a white hat and a white apron.

"Yo, Gorilla-man! I'll take raw meat but I would like it to be cooked" He asked with a grin.

The seller, for his part, simply stared at the young male with a blank look. "Cook it? Why do you want it cooked?" The gorilla asked tilting his head in confusion.

"I think that should be obvious" The whiskered human replied with a twitching eyebrow but restraining his urge to shout at the seller's stupidity.

"Why? I don't know much about cats but I know you females also eat raw meat and fish" The seller questioned without noticing the effects his words would made on the teen

The respond he got? Let's just say Naruto snapped in a rather colorful manner.

_GRIP!_

The human, with a smile still placed on his face, simply took the metal bar next to the gorilla's face and quickly _dented _it in unnatural ways with his grip. Needless to say, the primate-type mammal and the few students close enough to the scene were shocked beyond words

"ARE YOU BLIND OR WHAT?! DON'T YOU SEE I'M HUMAN AND A HOT-BLOODED MALE?!" Naruto roared like a beast while the poor gorilla couldn't help but shrink in fear. Not only this dumb seller didn't know he was _clearly _a human but he also thought he was a girl.

"Ah… S-Sorry! My bad!"

After a few minutes his order had arrived, a cooked meat that prehistoric humans ate. Pretty simplistic but he wasn't going to refute the gorilla cooking skills. He simply thanked the scared gorilla and took the plate and decided to take a place to eat.

Spotting an unused table off in the corner Naruto quickly made his way over to it. Taking a seat the blond was about to come up with a way to eat his food without gagging when he noticed he wasn't alone.

"What the…"

Sitting on the other side of the table was a rather small girl with pinkish silver hair with wolf ears poking out of the top of her head and a fluffy and equally pink wolf tail. In her hands she held a nearly picked clean bone as she stared at the blond, surprised to see him sitting there.

[…]

Needless to say, the interaction between the two was awkward, neither of them didn't expect the appearance of the other. But soon enough, the petite girl was the first one to react… And her reaction wasn't a nice one.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Feeling threatened by the boy's sudden appearance the girl then hopped up onto the table, getting on all fours and growling at the blond.

Giving the girl a weird look, Naruto figured it would be best to just ignore her. He wouldn't pick a fight with her and it wasn't like there was another table for him to move anyway.

For her part, when the girl realized boy wasn't interested in her food she felt more relieved but—

_STAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEE~!_

"Hmmm…" She was still wary of his presence and couldn't help but stare at him as she got back in her chair and went back to eating.

'_This is so awkward, dattebayo!' _Naruto thought with a sweatdrop running through his head. However, in this kind of situation he knew what he must do so he slid his plate over to her. "Here, I'm not hungry" Naruto told her as he handed her his meal in hopes of making her feel easy with his presence.

"Agh~!" His strategy turned out to be a huge success when the petite wolf girl's face lit up and drool started flowing out of her mouth. Seeing her shoves her face into the slab of meat and messily dig into it brought a small smile on his lips.

_'At least she no longer sees me as a threat'_ The blond thought as he closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Fuuuu~ Alright then, understood!" the girl said as the sound of her getting onto the table again caught his ear. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw the girl standing proudly with her arms folded over her chest and her fluffy tail quickly wagging back and forth behind her. "I got it~! You want into my pack in exchange for that food right?!" the girl declared proudly with a toothy grin.

"Wait what?!" Naruto couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock. In what moment he said that?! This girl misunderstood his _real _intentions. "Hey, hey! What the heck are you talkin' about?! I didn't mean it like that 'ttebayo!"

"Okay, you're in! But of course I'm the leader!"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"I am the great wolf Lanka! The proud wolf leader!" Lanka introduced herself with a very bright expression.

For a moment, Naruto face turned into one of confusion. "Hold on, you're a wolf? I thought you were dog" He said with surprise, quickly missing the point of the conversation due the fact his self-proclaimed "leader" was a wolf.

"I'M A WOLF!" The pinkette snapped back with humorous anger.

"If you say so"

Hopping of the table Lanka began o run on all fours calling back to the blond "Well, it doesn't matter right now. I'll show you around my territory right away, so come on!" However, when she noticed he wasn't following her she ran right back. "Why aren't you coming? The leaders orders are absolute you know?" Lanka asked him as she energetically moved around his chair. "Hey hey hey! Are you ignoring me?! Your leader is talking to you!"

"No"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY"NO"?!" The wolf girl cried out as she tried to assert her dominance over her obvious superior. The little girl rambling was turning annoying as she continued talking nonsense and Naruto's patience was reaching its limits—

_CHOMP!_

And then the wolf girl _bit _his leg!

"The heck is your problem, you dumb wolf?!" Naruto yelled at the petite girl.

"You're ignoring me!" Lanka snapped back with a (cute) pout.

"Well duh! I never said I wanted to form a pack with you!" Naruto replied with a deadpan look as he stopped the girl before she could bite another of his limbs by clasping a hand on top of her head. "Look, Lamish—!"

"It's Lanka!"

"Right… It's nice to hear that you want me to be in your pack. But the thing is I DON'T form packs with _anyone_, and I'd rather die than become the _second _in command!" Naruto glared at the wolf girl with an offended look. "Unless you want me to be the boss, you and I have no business to talk so piss off!"

"Agh! Are you challenging me?! I guess I will have to discipline you!" Lanka shouted in shock and rage as she prepared herself to fight. "I will show why I'm the Alpha here!" She added, showing her fangs while growling in challenge.

"…" Naurto couldn't help but stare at the young wolf girl with a blank look as his brain processed what she just said. He honestly didn't expect her to be so serious about the whole pack business, and it was even more surprising that she challenge him. However… "Pffft! Plea~se! Now _that _is funny, girlie! You would die if you fight me head on. Heck, surviving would be quite a feat as matter of fact" The blond human snickered, trying (and failing miserably) to conceal his laugh.

"HAH?! How dare you—?!" Lanka was gonna reply but then an idea floured in her brain. She gave Naruto a mischievous look, which unnerved him to no end, and spoke up. "Aha! I see what you're trying to do!" She said while moving closer to him… A bit _too _close for his tastes.

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't help but raised an eyebrow in confusion. Now what she was gonna said?

"It's obvious that you want to be my _mate_ and form a pack with me! I mean that's obvious since you haven't laid your eyes on _any _female but me as matter of fact, and you choose to sit next to me and gave me your meal in an attempt to get closer to me!" Lanka explained with a proud smile at her deduction skills while holding a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto for his part…

"What?" His only respond was a dull look.

"Now then… I admit that I wasn't expecting a human of all being to propose me but you are not bad looking… And your alpha smell is rather intoxicating" In that moment Lanka, in a rather bold move, placed herself in his lap and moved her face closer to his' as she tried to appear assertive and seductive even though her shy expression was ruining her moment.

"Oi oi! What the heck are you trying to do?!"

"Don't have to play rude with me, I already accepted you as my _mate_! Now we can indulge ourselves in mating!" Lanka replied with a shy look. "We will have to wait a few months for me to be in heat though"

"… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?!" At this point Naruto couldn't take more of this nonsense. He quickly took the neck of the girl's uniform to made some distance and threw her on the other end of the table.

"Hey, what was that for!" Lanka cried out as she rubs her head in slight pain.

"Woman, you just said you're gonna rape me! What the fuck did you expected?!" The blue-eyed human shot back with sharp teeth and white eyes.

It seemed like Lanka was going to make a retort but both hers and Naruto's attention was drawn by a new voice calling out to the blond.

"Excuse me"

[Huh?]

Both Naruto and Lanka turned their heads to see a teenage human girl with brown eyes and matching eyes and a rather developed body for her age. Like Lanka, she was using the female school uniform.

This girl was Hitomi, the only human student at this school aside from Naruto. She was a rather cute girl who was in Naruto's homeroom. "Can I sit here?" the girl asked as she pulled out a chair.

As a gentleman, the whiskered teen wasn't gonna blow her away since. She was being polite with them and she was rather quite. "Sure, I don't mind if yo—What the heck Lanka?!" He was gonna let her stay but in the instant the resident wolf butted in with a much different reaction.

"If you want to steal _my_ male you'll have to fight for him, human female!" Lanka growled out as she put herself between Hitomi and Naruto.

"SINCE WHEN I'M YOUR _MATE_?!" Naruto asked with hilarious rage. Seriously, what's with this wolf and her antics?!

"Um, well then…" Hitomi began as she slowly backed up as Naruto desperately tried to both tell Lanka off for acting like this and convincing Hitomi to stay. "I guess I should be going!" After a few failed stutters Hitomi quickly apologized before taking off her plate running to other direction.

"Hah! Take that, you male stealer!" The wolf shouted with an air of superiority at her "victory".

"…" Naruto stared at her with dead-fish eyes as he thought _how _in ended up in this situation.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

The time passed and classes finally met an end for this day, and our young protagonist was grateful for that as he walked through the streets to find the building where the students' room where.

Since Seton Private Academy was a boarding school all of the students lived in the campus dormitories, Naruto has to spend most of the afternoon figuring out _where _was located the goddamn residential building because some douchebag forgot to tell him its exact location and now he, with a ridiculously three meter tall pack on his bag, had to find it by him own.

"Stupid Student Council" He muttered with dismay. Closing his eyes he once more thought about what happened earlier, those events still haunt him and he couldn't help but grunt in annoyance.

Sure, he could always dismiss what happened back in the cafeteria and continue with his school life… If it wasn't for the fact that Lanka was next to him trying to convince him to form a pack, and it was worst considering she now wanted to form a _pack _rather than a pack.

"You shouldn't have miss the Student Council's instructions!" he silver haired wolf loudly proclaimed as she stood before the group with her arms folded over her chest and with a confident expression.

For a long few moments Naruto just stared at the wolf girl with an unreadable expression. "Why are you still following me?"

"Why? Because it's a leader's duty to take care of her packmates' well-being!" Lanka explained in an as-matter-of-fact manner, much to Naruto's dismay.

Naruto's patience finally reached its boiling point at this respond and frankly, he would've shot down the girl with one sassy remark but he kept his temper in check this time. It was clear that the girl has no ill intent at all and at least he made her forget the whole _mate _thing so he will let her be… For now.

True be told, the company of the girl was somewhat refreshing though he wasn't gonna said it aloud.

Letting out a tired sigh, Naruto decided to make some use of the girl. "Listen Lanka, rather than following me like a lost puppy you could _at least _tell me where the residential building is located" He told her with a neutral look.

"Ah, I can do that" She agreed with a dismissive shrug while still holding her usual cheerfulness. "We need to turn around though"

"… Why?" The blonde couldn't help but ask and for some reason he has the gut feeling that the answer will annoy him.

"Because we left the school grounds 30 minutes ago"

"… You got to be kidding me!" Naruto cursed his luck for missing that little detail, though... "And why didn't you tell?" He was more irritated by the fact that Lanka already _knew_ what was happening and she didn't tell him.

Lanka simply scratched her cheek with a nervous smile as the whole weight of Naruto's glare fell on her. "W-Well, I just thought you wanted to explore the city since you mentioned this was your first time here after a long time and as a good leader takes in consideration my underlings' unfinished business—Guagh!" She couldn't finish her speech when she felt both her cheeks being pulled by Naruto, who was holding a deadpan look along with a twitching eyebrow.

"You really are a dumb wolf, aren't you?! And for the last time, I'm NOT part of your pack!"

"Owie~! Yhou dhon't havhe to be sho mean!" Lanka said between groans of pains.

"Ok, that's it. You're on your own" Naruto realized she wasn't even listening to his demands and quickly freed her from his grasp and began to walk away.

Lanka still followed him though.

'_Honestly, this girl only cause troubles'_ Naruto huffed in annoyance, he has enough of this so he decided to walk a bit faster… And by a bit I mean he was practically running like a leopard if not for his body language.

"H-Hey, wait for me!" The petite wolf girl shouted as she ran in order to keep up with the blonde guy. It was a futile attempt because Naruto seemed to be faster than a wolf and she was left in the dust after a few minutes. And when the wolf girl realized she lost the tracks of the teen, she pouted with annoyance. "Mou~! She is way too mean! He got some nerve to abandon his leader like that!" She stomped her foot on the pavement floor several times as her tail swung erratically. Heck, she couldn't even perceive his aroma!

What she didn't realize was that Naruto was closer than she though.

"I had to thank the Old man Hanzo for teaching that scent concealing trick otherwise she would've found me" Standing on the roof of a building was no other than Naruto, sitting on his knees as he stared down where the female wolf was. "I feel a bit like an asshole for leaving her like that but she was unnerving me" He muttered with a grimace before sighing in exasperation. "Well, it can't be helped… With some luck I will not see her again" With that said, he stood up preparing to leave the area.

However, in that moment he heard the sound of someone crying… No, it was the sound of someone trying to suppress his/her tears. And when he turned his gaze to the ground he found the source, it was Lanka.

"I think… I should've never approached to him… in the first place" The lonely wolf muttered as she tried to act tough, but the tears forming in her eyes were a dead giveaway of what her real feelings were. "It's just like everyone else… No one even tries to be friends with me" She said with sniffs.

'_Ugh… Dumb wolf'_ Naruto was many things, several of them weren't exactly good ones, but he was not an abominable person. The fact that the ever cheerful wolf girl was crying is something hard to take, even more so when _he _was the one who made her cry.

"Oho~! What we got here?"

'_Oh fuck no!' _Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized a strange figure appearing behind Lanka.

The petite wolf's ears twitched at the foreigner voice and she turned her gaze to see the person who spoke.

Behind the wolf girl was none other than the male hyena who received a humiliating defeat from Naruto before classes began... And from what the blond could tell, he was pissed off even though his dark smile masked his feelings. Not only that, he was accompanied by more thugs than Naruto thought.

"Looks like we found ourselves a nice little wolf. Don't you think, guys?" The gang member boasted as he approached the paralyzed Lanka, who was unable to move since it was surrounded by different predators and all of them not only exceeded it in size but in strength and number.

However, she did not show her fear and kept her cool as best she could by adopting a poker face. "Who are you? What do you want?" She asked with disdain.

Hearing the bold respond of their prey, the hyena couldn't help but snicker a little. "Wild little girl, aren't you?" The leader chuckled darkly as a glint of ill-intent appeared in his eyes. "True be told, I want a lot of things; a harem, respect, power… You know, the usual things a male want. However—!" In that moment the canine-like mammal held lanka by the neck and lifted her off the ground. "An interesting news brought my attention to this shitty school! I heard there is one human, a male with blond hair and whisker who got recently accepted here!" He growled as he put more pressure on his grip. "That blondy bastard had to pay for what he's done with me! Tell where is him and I might let you go girlie, otherwise I'd have to use… _Other _methods to bring him to me!" The hyena shouted angrily.

"Ghh! W-What do you… Want of him?!" Lanka panted as she tried to breath under the heavy grip of the tall hyena.

"That's none of you goddamn business, bitch!" The leader snapped as he threw the girl to the wall. "I merely want his location so spill it out before my temper explodes!" The male hyena bellowed with rage.

"P-Piss off!" Lanka shouted with an animalistic growl as she held her stomach while trying to stand up despite the hard hit she received.

"… The fuck did you said?" The leader of the gang muttered with a pissed off look.

"I said, piss off! I won't say anything to you, you jerks!" Lanka kept her grounds despite the clear differences between her and the canine-like predator. "Naruto-san is my packmate and I will never betray his trust on me as his leader!" She proclaimed with defiance.

To say that the gang was speechless would be an understatement, and to be fair they actually thought the girl has guts for challenging their boss' authority. Heck, even Naruto couldn't help but look at the girl in a new light… But was caught them _completely _off guard was the wolf girl's statement.

"A human and a wolf making a pack, you say?! How preposterous!" After staying in silence for a long minute, the leader bursts in laughs at the very prospect. "This has to be the dumbest shit I'd ever heard in my life! I didn't take that bastard to has this tastes in females!" He chuckled in humor as he wiped out a small tear running through his eye. "But I guess that make sense. A pathetic mate for an equally pathetic male!"

Lanka _hissed _at that comment. "How dare you to say that about him! Naruto-san is cool and I know he's thousands of times a better mate than most of you! He may look and acts mean to most people but he is a good person at heart!" She declared angrily.

"Hoh~? Now that's interesting since I heard a lot of things about this Uzumaki Naruto, who is also known as the dreadful Goukiri Banchou, and most of them are not exactly good things!" The hyena crossed his arms and looked down at the girl with a mocking smirk. "Did you know he was expelled from several schools throughout the country due his tendency to break havoc?" The hyena asked with curiosity with a huff. "That guy is more a freaking monster than a human from what I heard, it's not like that is gonna save him from the beating we will dealt to him though— But I'm curious now so tell us what do a pathetic little girl like you see in him?"

'_Damn motherfucker'_ Naruto clenched his fists and teeth in fury at the way that jerk was talking to Lanka.

"…" Lanka was silent for a few moments and let out a brief sigh as he looked down, which made the leader's evil smile broaden but his smile disappeared when the girl looked up and looked him straight in the eyes with a fierce, protective gaze. "I admit I'm very smart or good looking, and I even admit I may lack some skills I leader needs … But when I see him, I don't see a monster like you claim but rather a lonely guy. A see a person that yearns for a person to be on his side, someone who could see him like a person and not a troublemaking beast" She said with a fiery look that actually made the _leader _of the gang take a step back. "Sure, he can be very mean with me but I know that deep down he is only a guy looking for people who cares for him, and I want him to know I care for him and will be there to help him no matter how dire his situation is… BECAUSE WE ARE PACKMATES!"

[…‼]

All the gang member genuinely speechless at the way the girl talked. Her determination and views were things to admire.

"It may be tough because our differences but… I think it possible! Not only for him to find friend! I want to make a pack where all kind of beings can find a home and family!" Lanka shouted with all her might.

"Dumb wolf…" Naruto, who was still in the roof, was touched by her statement. Her speech was impressive.

"Hehe…"

However, there was one person in the group that didn't have the same thoughts.

"That's… That's what you really think?" The male hyena snickered quietly as he walked forward to the girl's direction, with his hair masking his eyes. "Your babblings are amusing, I'll give you that much… But to think that you actually have such a mindset is… ANNOYING!" He bellowed as he looked at the girl with fury, and Lanka was stunned at the amount of bloodlust the glare of the hyena was letting out. "A place to call home you said?! A family you said?!" His breath became more and more unstable as he took a metal bat from one of his men. "LITTLE SHITS WITH SUCH A NAÏVE MINDSET ANNOYS ME TO NO END!"

Time seemed to run in slow motion as everyone watched the gang leader raise the bat over his head and suddenly swing it down to crush the little girl, even several of the gang members held their breath and widened their eyes to the hyena's actions.

Lanka, on the other hand, could only remain in place completely paralyzed as she watched the metal object descend and instinctively closed her eyes in anticipation of the blunt blow.

But the blow never came—

_CLANK!_

"W-What the—?!"

Instead, Lanka heard the frightened voice of the hyena and a thud. She opened her eyes a little to see what was happening and when she did, she couldn't help but widen them in shock when she saw Naruto standing in front of her with his arm outstretched.

_(Shingeki no Kyojin OST – Eren the Coordinate)_

"Yare Yare Daze… You are an annoying wolf, Lanka"

The blond boy had appeared at the last minute and blocked the blow using his own arm as a shield to protect the pink haired girl... And on impact with his limb, the bat was badly dented.

"Y-You?! What are you doing here?!" The Hyena shouted in shock as he casted aside the dented object.

Naruto simply stared back a him with an scold and let out a tired sigh. "Why do you think?" He muttered with a serious look as he stomped the ground creating a small tremor. "I'm here to defend my packmate so piss off!" He roared strong enough to create gust of winds out of his sheer voice alone.

"N-Naruto-san…!" Lanka widened her eyes when she heard him and small tears began to form in her eyes.

The blond gave her a quick look over his shoulder. "Huh, you're alright. That's good to know dattebayo" He said dismissively before turning his gaze to the gang, this time with frighteningly calm look. "Don't worry, this wouldn't take long. I'll make this bastard pay for making you cried!" He stated with a firm tone, which shocked the girl by his blunt statement as a blush adorned her cheeks.

"You motherfucker! Don't you dare to act high and mighty! We are more than you two and this time we're prepared!" The leader shouted as he pulled a tantō out of his jacket and the rest of the gang did the same, showing different kinds of blunt and bladed weapons, though they're rather rustic.

"Plea~se! If you didn't last a whole minute against me barehanded, what make you think you can take me on now?" Naruto found the sight humoristic and chuckled a little before he suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight and reappeared in front of the leader and head-butted him, sending him to the ground while he held his now bloodied snout. "JUST WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK I AM?! I'M THE AKA ONI, THE GOUKIRI BANCHOU! UZUMAKI NARTO" The blond delinquent shouted with a death glare.

"Argh! My snout!" The hyena moaned in pain as his tried his best to stop bleeding. "Don't stay there like fucking statues and get him!" He ordered to the thugs.

The orders made the rest of the thugs snap and quickly took their weapons and charged at the blond guy, who only spared a quick glance at them without batting an eyelid

"NARUTO-SAN!" Lanka cried as she saw all the thugs literally falling into her packmate.

"Will you shut up?! These guys are just small fries!"

In that moment the ground exploded.

_THOOOM!_

Just before the thugs could get close to the blonde, he hit the ground with a powerful punch creating a shockwave that sent the huge group of gang members flying like flies, even Lanka was not able to stand and had to hold on to a light pole to avoid flying away and closed her eyes to avoid being blinded by the smoke screen that followed the sonic boom.

When the dust dissipated, the wolf girl watched in awe as the blond man stopped at a small 5 feet crater completely unharmed while he watched with his arms crossed as several gang members tried to recover from the violent shock. Several of them were on the ground, some had hit the buildings while others were completely unconscious on the ground.

"That's all you got? How boring" Naruto scolded with annoying.

_(Shingeki no Kyojin OST – Eren the Coordinate - END)_

"K-KYA!"

In that moment he shot his eyes wide open when he heard Lanka's voice and shifted his attention to the wolf girl, and right there he saw Lanka being held as a host by the leader of the gang.

"Not so tough now, huh?" The hyena has several cuts on his face and his mouth lacked a few teeth, possibly due the beating Naruto gave him prior this meeting. But despite his deplorable state, he still has a mocking smirk on his ugly face as he held Lanla by the neck of her uniform pressing a knife on her cheek. "Now who is the big shot now?!"

"Dammit!" Naruto just cursed himself for being too careless, if he didn't take so long then he could've avoid this situation.

"Hehehe…! Now listen here little human! Now I'm the master here, you heard me?! If you try anything funny I will slice this little wolf's pretty face!" The battered gang leader shouted viciously.

Naruto just clenched his teeth and growled with hatred at the hyena but kept his temper in check as he nodded.

"Good, good! Now be a good boy and stay where you are 'till I escape from here!" The hyena said as he began to take step after step backwards. "And I'll have you know, I'm gonna take this girl with me just in case you decide to chase after me! Who knows, if she is good enough I may have a good time with he— ARGH!" When the leader of the thug was about to continue with his speech, he was suddenly interrupted by the last person he saw as a threat.

_CHOMP!_

* * *

_Animal Facts: Like several canine-like mammals in the animal kingdom, the wolves are known not only by their intelligence and strategies at hunting in large numbers but by the power of their bites._

_Wolves have powerful jaws which surpass their cousins, the dogs, and it's said that a wolf's _normal _bite force is over 1,200 pounds when they defend themselves, though this number is usually from large wolves._

* * *

"Well, it looks like she didn't need my help" Naruto sighed in relieve as he saw how his wolf friend freed herself using her jaws. It was rather primitive but it did the trick smoothly, the fact that Lanka herself has a strong bite was something not to be underestimated.

"You fucking bitch!" The hyena held his bleeding hand tightly and glared at Lanka.

"That's what you got for pissing off a proud wolf like me! Haven't you heard that if you mess with a wolf, it will give you the fangs!" The pinkette wolf barked back at him with an air of superiority.

"Damn you…!" The leader of the thugs yelled in fury as he took the knife with his other hand and dashed forward to kill the girl, but he suddenly stopped when he felt something gripping his shoulder. "Ghiii!" He screeched as he saw Naruto looking at him with a dead glare.

"So… What was that about being the big shot here?" The blond said with a dark smirk and a menacing aura surrounding his body.

"Ahh-Ahhh!" The poor hyena was so scared that he couldn't pronounce a single word.

"JUST LEAVE THIS PLACE! YOUR FACE IS ANNOYING ME!"

_BAM!_

"GRUAAAAGH!"

Naruto had enough of this and punch the leader of the gang right on his face with such an unnatural strength that the hyena rocketed to the sky like a shooting sky until he was lost in the horizon. Dropping his hands back down to his sides, Naruto let out a sigh of relief that no one got hurt… Though if he was being honest he was also a bit disappointment, a fight like that wouldn't even serve as a warm up for him.

His attention was quickly diverted from them to a silver ball bouncing around his legs. "That was amazing! I didn't even know humans could be that strong!" Lanka said among other things as she happily bounced around the blond, her tail wagging in joy.

"Hehe, really?" Naruto asked with an imperceptible blush on his face but he quickly recovered his cool as he show a cocky smirk. "I mean, of course I'm strong! I'm that awesome!" Even if the fight was lame, this felt pretty good. As this went on an old thought crossed his mind. _'Huh, this reminds me of something that happened when I was a little kid' _He thought with a sense of nostalgia as he gazed at the jumping wolf who tried to copy his fighting moves cheerfully. _'Now that I think about it, she kinda looks familiar…'_

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"So, I take everything is alright with you" Naruto asked Lanka as he sat down at the same table as her. Her surprise at seeing him there again was quickly overtaken by a sense of melancholy at his question.

"Yeah, those jerk didn't try anything on me… But I guess that now that they're out of picture you wouldn't want to stick with me. You don't have to be with me out of pity" Lanka's ear dropped and she turned her head to the side.

"Huh?" Naruto just stared at the girl with a conflicted look as he tried to think on his next move. True be told she had been annoying at the beginning but at this point he didn't mind her antics anymore. Plus she said she wanted to make friend with different species and made a good speech even though she didn't know he heard her. "Hey…!" Naruto began as he leaned in ever so slightly. "Is the option to join your pack still there?" the blond asked, smiling as he saw Lanka's mood turn right around.

With a surprised gasp the silver haired girl jerked her head around to stare at the blond, drool pooling out of her mouth in her excitement. Making an attempt to tamper her reaction the girl turned her head to the side as she said "I guess I can let you join" Though despite her moderately controlled voice and reduced drool she still had an excited blush covering her cheeks and her tail was still waving happily behind her.

"So, what's your name?" Lanka asked the boy.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto… I thought you already knew that" The blond told her, giving her an odd look as she climbed up onto the table. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked as she looked him in the eyes while standing on her hands and knees.

"Well you want to join my pack right?" Lanka asked. "So I have to welcome you, Naruto!" the silver furred wolf told him before reaching out to cup his cheeks and leaning in to kiss him. In his shock Naruto fell backward, resulting in his back landing on the floor as Lanka straddled his chest and licked his face.

For dogs and wolfs the act of licking an others face is a form of communication. Some of the times this action can be seen include welcoming a new member of te pack, and also when dealing with the highest ranking male. It can represent the utmost affection, as well as submission among other things. It's also a male and female wolf that become a pair will spend their whole lives together.

After thoroughly coating Naruto's face in saliva Lanka sat up on his chest, the index and middle fingers of her right hand pressed up to her lips as she. "But! I'm the leader" Lanka told the blond as Naruto resisted the urge to immediately wipe his face clean.

"Sure, whatever you say" Naruto rolled his eyes dismissively, but he still smiled at her. _'You will have your moment, Lanka, but soon enough you will learn _no one _controls me'_ He thought with a challenging smirk.

← **To be continued**

* * *

_**Author Notes: Well, that's all for now folks! This was the first chapter of this new fic and I hope you like it.**_

_**Now, before you can say (or rather write) I would like to say a few things beforehand. You see, at first I didn't want to write this story because I had seen **_**several **_**crossovers between Naruto x [Insert Series Name Here], and most crossovers didn't met my expectations even though they held some potential.**_

_**It wasn't until I had a little chat with one of my friend back in the college that I got the impulse and inspiration to write this fic. And as you can see, things are quickly getting out of hands in an spectacular way.**_

_**You can say this Naruto is different from most of his other "counterparts" in the Fanfic Omniverse, and the powers he has and will develop are also **_**slightly **_**different from the rest of them. Heck, he doesn't even have the **_**same origins. **_**This Naruto is 100% from Murenasai! Shiiton Gakuen universe… Albeit this story with has some elements from other series.**_

_**I can't say I will add some other character from the Naruto-Verse here but that doesn't mean I would not do so. If anything, they will be counterparts of this universe like our knuckleheaded protagonist… Although there is always the possibility that I could change my mind.**_

_**Without anything else to add, a bid you farewell!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, well, well~! Here we're ladies and gentlemen! And here I am again to show you all a new chapter for this story!**

**However, before we can start I would like to say a few things regarding my other stories. For those who had been sending PMs, I'll say those stories will be updates soon and you don't have to worry about me forgetting about them. That's not my style, and even if I do that I would inform you beforehand… And things are not going well for me this month.**

**Besides there is the whole Covid-19 issue affecting the world and making our lives more complicated than they already are. People can't go to their jobs like they normally would, children can't go to school in some cases, and the aged persons have to be extremely cautious with their lives more than ever.**

**So don't forget! Always use your gloves and facemask; stay clean and do NOT try to go outside unless you have complete confident on your health and have the necessary countermeasures to fight the propagation. Oh, and please wash your sandals, shoes, etc., recent news states that the virus can stick in the ground/floor/earth where we walk.**

**Anyway, now that I cleared things with you, we can start with this new chapter now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Clubs and Fights**

* * *

A new day has come to the city, another day for our protagonist… And what's a better way to start the morning than beating the ever-loving crap out of people as a daily basis~!

_THOOOOM!_

"Join a club? Why should we do that?" Naruto asked his friend/packmate/boss(?) with mild interest as he stomped the face of a bear with the pavement before catapulting lion to the wall by punching his gut.

"Because that way we could gather more members for our pack of course!" The pinkette said cheerfully, completely unfazed by the ruckus around her.

"Hmm… Well, the old man said I should socialize more…" The blond human began with a thoughtful expression, tilting his head to avoid a diagonal slash from a male tiger and use a head-butt to knocking him out, and threw his teeth in the process. "I don't know which kind of club should we looking for though. Personally, I would love to be in fighting club but I don't think these guys and gals can take _one _punch at least" Naruto finished with a sigh of disappointment, gesturing at the fallen enemies he beat so far.

There were a bunch of delinquents stamped in the walls, another 5 with their heads buried in the ground, a few where in the roof of a building and some of the delinquents were currently sleeping in the trash cans. The species of these enemies ranged from mighty elephants to common tugs like hyenas, and all of them fell by the hands of the blond.

6 Male Bears

3 Male Elephants

11 Female Hyenas

14 Male Hyenas

2 Male Giraffes

8 Lionesses

Total number of enemies defeated: 34… and counting

_BAM!_

"Agh!" A poor hyena (M) grunted as his face was buried on the wall.

…

For those who are confused by this development, we can explain.

In the last days of the week Naruto received a few calls from the gangs of the cities. Each one of them have their own motives for their meetings but all of them show special interest in Naruto and wanted to recruit him and use his help to increase their authority over the city, whatever by force or using diplomatic tactics… And those also led to fights most times.

Naruto's reaction?

"_Like I care who you are or how many you are! Even if I have to face the whole country, I'll beat the crap out of anyone who is dumb enough to try to control me!"_

That was his respond before proceeding todeliver cathartic beatdown on every gang he met so far. Today he faced the number 6 in the week.

"Jeez! These guys don't learn their lesson even though I defeat them a few days ago!" Naruto commented with a grimace as he took his briefcase out of the ground and walked beside Lanka to the school. Since the meetings couldn't be done in a highschool for _obvious _reasons, they usually have to leave the school grounds.

"Doesn't matter, Naruto-san! Even if you face a whole army, there is no way you can't win! You're my most reliable second in command for a reason!" The wolf girl stated as she walked beside her friend/_mate_(?), staring at him with starry eyes and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Of course I would win! Those losers are cannon fodder!" Naruto boasted with pride. "And for the last time! I. AM. **NOT**. ANYONE. SECOND!"

"Ah, we have to look for possible clubs so I can recruit members for the pack! Ufufu! I'll make them shiver with my strength!" Ignoring the human's snap, Lanka laughed like a maniac as she began a crazy fantasy on her own world.

"You mean _I _will make them shiver with _my _strength, right?" Naruto deadpanned at the petite girl with a sweat-drop.

Ever since the whiskered human became part of Lanka's "pack" she was pestering him with her stubborn mindset of him being the _second in command _while _she _was the boss, much to Naruto's annoyance.

Still, Naruto finds the girl's innate cheerfulness a bit amusing. Sure, she can be quite the air head sometimes but he can tell she's a good person, it helps that she was so stubborn in being with a delinquent like him.

"Hey, Naruto-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Which part you like of a female's body?"

"Pfff!" That question made the whiskered teen cough and he stared at Lanka with a red face. "You are asking _that_?! Seriously?!" He couldn't help but ask.

"Did I say something wrong?" The petite wolf girl tilted her head in confusion.

"You can't ask that kind of question to a guy out of blue, dattebayo!" Naruto snapped with sharp teeth and blank eyes.

"Mou~… But I want to know what does Naruto-san likes!" Lanka pouted cutely.

"YEAH. I CAN TELL!"

Yup, this was a normal talk between them. Thankfully, Naruto was sure that this wouldn't scale further than this… Oh boy, how wrong he was!

* * *

_**Several Minutes Later— At the School**_

It was a nice day at Seton Academy, a school where all sort of animals formed herds and packs, and study together in relative harmony. In this very place, a certain unusual couple had become a topic of conversation due to their uncommon association.

"Ok, here we are. Now what's the plan?" Naruto asked his friend with a raised eyebrow. They were at the main building looking for possible clubs that could accept them. The variety of the club ranged from Track and Field, Archery, Newspaper, Cooking, Gardening, etc., but so far neither of them catches Naruto's attention.

"Let's try the sewing club!" The petite wolf said, showing the blond human a small poster.

"… Why do I let you decide?" The whiskered human deadpanned at his canine friend.

Well, you already know what will happens, time for a good failure montage!

* * *

_**Sewing Club**_

"I don't get it!" Naruto shouted in frustration as he tried to sew a simple sock… But what he made was _anything _but a sock.

"Now, now, Uzumaki-san. It's fine if you can't do it now" The Club President, a Sheep girl assured him with a kind and patience smile. "Besides, sewing isn't mean for everyone. It takes a lot of patience and concentration"

"I'M CONCENTRATING GODDAMMIT!" He snapped furiously.

"Really, because your aura is a bit _agitated_. Maybe you should try to be more like Lanka-san" The Sheep girl gestured at the pinkette, who was doing a surprisingly good job at sewing.

"Look, Naruto-san! I made fingerless glove for you!" The wolf girl said cheerfully while showing him a pair of dark-colored fingerless gloves with metal knuckles.

Those things were good designed and its style appalled him but the fact the she beat him so ruthlessly by the petite girl was a huge blow to his male pride.

"…" Needless to say, this experiment at the sewing club ended after the first 10 minutes.

* * *

_**Wrestling Club**_

"GAAAK! UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!" A Large silverback gorilla pleaded at his right arm was being held by a nonchalant Naruto, who was standing in front of him with a blank stare while his other hand was on his pocket.

When Naruto and Lanka entered the clubroom, they were instantly mocked by the club members due their size and species… Something that irritated Naruto to no end so he challenged the Club President to allow them to be part of his club.

The match was pretty simple, the winner will be decided when the other was thrown out of the circle three times in a row. Many spectator were expecting the gorilla to win easily against a mere human since by _logic _that would be the result.

* * *

_Animal Facts: __I general, gorillas are 4 to 9 times stronger than the average male human being. According to the Guinness Book of Records, __a silverback gorilla __can lift up to _**_815 kg (1800 lbs) _**_of dead weight. In comparison, a well-trained human being can lift a maximum of _**_410 kg (900 lbs)_**_._

* * *

The dream-crushing reality was indeed cruel but that was the true. In a strength match there was no way a gorilla would lose to a human… Right?

"I surrender! I surrender!" The gorilla cried in pain, hoping to escape from this torture.

Well, it seems like Mother Nature didn't get the memo when she made Naruto, since the blond human's strength was classified as superhuman. He was strong enough to bent steel bars, break concrete floor, beat a bunch of gangs with a great diversity of animals; comparing his strength with a gorilla's if anything was a joke.

This kind development was to be expected when you face someone like that... You could say the match was unfair.

"Really, I expected more, dattebayo" Naruto muttered before knocking the gorilla out of the circle with a head-butt.

"Hey! That's against the rules! You can't use your fists in a wrestling match!" The referee shouted.

"I know, that's why I used my head instead" The whiskered human retorted with a dismissive shrug.

"THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES TOO!"

* * *

_**Track and Field Club**_

Now, at the schoolyard, Lanka and Naruto decided to take a look of the Track and Field club since its activities were something the two of them could do without much troubles.

As a wolf, Lanka wouldn't have issues at running thanks to their stamina at chasing their prey. Naruto, being a human, was a member of the only species who are known by running for fun… And that's without considering his superhuman attributes, not only he was strong, he was _fast_ too.

Surely, the captain would've no problems in recruiting such promising candidates for the club.

"Not gonna happen, we don't accept carnivorous here" The Club President, a male impala, spat with disdain.

"Aw~! But why?!" Lanka pouted with depression.

"Oi, I get you don't like carnivorous species but isn't this a bit too much?" Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think so!"

"You realize you have omnivorous guys here, right? Isn't that the same thing?" The blond human questioned as he gestured some members of the club, which were from omnivorous species.

"No. I stay firm at my words! Go away, human!"

The club president's rude attitude was starting to irritate Naruto to no end. Seriously, these persons can be quite the xenophobic sometimes. And sadly, as the club president usually holds more authority thanks to the law of the Survival of the Fittest, there was nothing he can do about it.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto walked to the exit door with Lanka following closely.

"Just go away with your shitty mate, you disgusting human"

However, the moment that idiot opened his mouth, it was low so no one else could heard him but Naruto happens to has a good sense of hearing. The room temperature fell to the ground making everyone shiver in fear. When they sniffed the air, they all paled as the presence of an enraged predator appeared.

"Hey… What did you say?" And that presence belonged to Naruto, who right now was pissed!

"I-I say go away!"

"No no… What did you said about her?" The whiskered human gestured the petite girl, who was oblivious of the situation and just stared at the two males with confusion.

"I-I… I say she was a shitty mat—ARGH!"

_BAM!_

The poor idiot wasn't able to finish his speech when a lightning fast hook impacted his face, making him fly to the other side of the campus.

"Next time, don't insult my friend, asshole!" Naruto growled.

[C-CAPTAIN!]

The crowd of student ran to nurse their fallen leader, who was seeing stars right now. All because he was fool enough to insult Naruto's friend.

"Yare yare daze… Those jerks are what I hate the most" The blond human muttered with a tired sigh. "Hey, Lanka are you alri—GUACH! Let my face go dammit!" His worries quickly became annoyance when the wolf girl jumped at his face to try to (forcefully) kiss him (and lick his face).

* * *

_**Gardening Club—I mean, School's Hallway**_

"No" Naruto, now wearing the gloves Lanka made, simply remained tall and motionless, limiting himself to shake his head.

"Why?"

"Just think about it… Do you even know a thing about gardening?" He asked at the petite wolf but the second she was about to refute, he interrupted her. "And before you try to reply… Look at me… Do you really think _I _know anything about gardening?"

"…"

"…"

"… Good point"

As the day passed, the duo had tried to sign for other clubs. Failure after failure. Every club they went so far didn't meet their expectations, whatever it was for exclusivity matters or for their activities themselves.

"Umm… Maybe we could try the Boxing Club!" Lanka suggested with a cheerful smile, not really bothered by the fact that their list was now _very _short.

"You mean the one who _only _accept Kangaroos?" Naruto replied back with a deadpan tone. "DO you realize they won't accept anyone who is not a roo, right?" And with that, he made a valid point while crushing the girl's suggestion.

"Mou~! But I want to try the boxing club with Naruto-san!" The wolf girl whined and made a childish pout.

"What are you? Six years-old?" The blonde human asked with a sweat-drop. He then sighed tiredly, knowing Lanka was a stubborn female who doesn't take a _"no"_ lightly this argument will have no end. "Ok, we will try it" He reluctantly accepted her suggestion.

"Yay~!"

"—But I ain't gonna sign for it if they are assholes with us, dattebayo" He added quickly with a dark glare. "The moment they piss me off I'll beat the crap out of them, got it?"

"Hai, hai" The petite wolf girl was unfazed by the frightening aura of her friend as she led the way, completely oblivious of the beast she unchained.

"Hehe… This should be good" The whiskered human said with a bloodthirsty grin.

* * *

_**Later— Boxing Clubroom**_

_BAM!_

"GYAAAHHH!"

_THOOM!_

"Ugh…!"

_THUD!_

"So… Strong…!"

Just like everybody in the audience expected, the roos didn't stand a chance to beat the blond (super)human as the vast majority of the boxing club members (M) were defeated in a brutal and spectacular way. Even if some of them were more skilled in the technique department, Naruto's raw strength was simply too much for them.

"Well, that's a freebie…" Naruto muttered in disappointment as he left the ring and took off his gloves, leaving a _mountain _of beaten opponent on the ring.

"Yosh! We beat them all! Now they have no choice but accept us and then kneel before my Apex presence!" Lanka cheered with a wide smile and she celebrated _"her" _victory over the kangaroos.

"I did all the work, ya' know?" Naruto retorted with a twitching eyebrow before staring at state of the clubroom, and he couldn't help but sweat-drop. "I could've hold back a bit though" He muttered, scratching his cheek with embarrassment.

The clubroom was on the best state possible when they entered but the moment Naruto used his inhuman strength everything fell apart like a paper castle. The ring was wrecked and with great fissures on its surface along with a rhino-sized crater on its center, the strings were ripped and the very ground beneath the platform was damaged as well.

On the other hand, the members of the club were in no better conditions. Some of them were lying motionlessly on the ground, others were attached in kangaroo-shaped craters, etc.

To say the school was gonna have one hell of a time repairing this was an understatement.

"Please! Just go away! We didn't want to upset you!" The Club President, a wallaby was shivering in fear when Naruto fixed his gaze at him. He just saw how much of a beast he was… And he does **not **want to felt Naruto's stone-breaking punches.

At first everything went smoothly because the captain seemed like an okay guy in Naruto's book, he was willing to accept Lanka as well… But things quickly went to the south the moment two Kangaroos started to make fun of Naruto due his whiskers and made the _**fatal **_mistake to confuse him with a _**female**_.

Blinded by his rage, Naruto's rampage swallowed anyone dumb enough to stop him. The rest is history. Thankfully, not all the members were present today so the casualties were low… But the damage was already done.

"… Umm… Maybe I shouldn't give you permission to fight…" Lanka, seeing how frightened the club members were, was a bit saddened. She didn't want to recruit pack members based on fear.

Her companion shared her feelings.

"… Sometimes I forget that most people can't take one of my punches without having damaged organs and bones" Naruto said with shame on himself and some grief, he may be a battle-maniac at heart but that doesn't mean he likes to cause harm to others. "I'm deeply sorry! It wasn't my intention to taint your honor!" To empathize how bad he felt, Naruto bowed at his fallen enemies, slamming his face on the concrete floor.

"Naruto-san…" Lanka muttered at her friend with concern and shock, and she wasn't the only one taken aback by the rude guy's actions.

Blinking in confusion, Club President couldn't help but stare at the frighteningly _strong_ human with surprise and confusion. "W-Wait, didn't you say you wanted to kick our asses? I thought you're talking seriously" The Red Kangaroo may be frightened by the blond human but he was still able to discern a genuine apologize.

"Well, I indeed meant everything I said… But that's not an excuse to humiliate my opponents if they don't deserve such a treatment. I mean, it wasn't my intention to drag your friends in an unnecessary beating" Naruto began made his way to the exit. "Fights don't always mean unnecessary violence… It's about surpassing our limits and growing as persons and individuals, forging bonds with our rivals and helping each others to reach new heights… At least that's what I think so don't feel bad because you loss a fight. If anything, you shouldn't be ashamed of losing a fight and instead stride to be better persons" He said with faint smirk. "Let's go Lanka"

"Ah, r-right!" The pinkette followed Naruto quickly after hearing his speech.

With that said they left the clubroom, leaving all the club members stunned by his philosophy. Sure, the guy gave them the most savage beating in their lives but after witness how he apologized to _them _and making such a speech, they couldn't help but feel respect of him.

"What a male…" And some females were enraptured by him, along with a few males too.

* * *

_**On The Hallway**_

[…]

After the boxing club fiasco, the unlike duo made their way to outside, neither of them wanting to talk about their most recent failure. But Lanka decided to break the silence.

"Naruto-san… Do you hate being my pack _mate_?"

"Huh?" The blue-eyed human stared at the petite pinkette with surprise. "What made you say that?"

Lanka furrowed her eyebrows. "It's just that… So far we couldn't enter to any club and most of the times were for me being a wolf. And not just that, every time I try to pick a club, one way or another you always seem troubled. I feel like I'm causing you many troubles with my presence alone and—!"

"You are really dumb aren't ya', dattebayo?"

"Eh?" The wolf girl blinked in surprise at the sudden interruption.

"Look Lanka, while I would love to be in a club like the next guy, that doesn't mean I would let a friend to suffer a lonely experience" Naruto explained with a soft smile. "Besides, if those guys can't accept the two of us then we have no business with them. As you said, we're packmate and we watch our backs" He assured with a gentle pat, making the girl blush slightly.

"I-I see…" Lanka said with a sheepish look.

She knew that Naruto could easily enter to any club he wanted no matter the difficulties. As most clubs were based on physical activities, any club president would want a person with Naruto's unnatural strength. She on the other hand wasn't so lucky and she knew it too, but as long as her packmate was happy them she would be happy too.

That is why Naruto explanation made her heart flutter more. To think that some one that incredible, a person that literally could face anyone and win, would be so willing to stick with her… That was heartwarming.

"Anyway—!" Naruto began, putting both his arms behind his head. "There is a last club we didn't try… I think it's the Cooking Club" He said with a nonchalantly grin. "Wanna try it?" The blond human asked her.

"Y-Yeah! Of course!" The petite girl snapped out of her world and nodded with her usual cheerfulness.

"Yosh! Then let's go!"

And then, the duo made their way to the Cooking practice room to see if they could at least sign for one club. With some luck, the Club Prez wouldn't be a xenophobic person but a sweetheart.

In any case, Lanka would be fine as long as Naruto was on her side.

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Later— Cooking Clubroom**_

"Hi! Nice to meet you again, Naruto-kun, Lanka-san!" Hino Hitomi, one of the only _two _humans at the school beside Naruto himself, greeted the duo with a heartwarming smile.

"Wow… I didn't think you were the prez here, Hitomi-chan" The blond human mussed with a light chuckled as he greeted the human girl with a polite smile.

The blond human was fine with this, even if he didn't know Hitomi that much he was willing to bet she was a nice person at heart. That was more than enough in Naruto's opinion because that meant they wouldn't have many worries in club activities if they president was such a kind girl.

Lanka didn't share his thoughts.

"MALE STEALER!" She shouted as she prepared to attack the confused— and rightfully frightened— human girl.

"Kyah!"

Let's just said, the first meeting between the club members went disastrously smooth and Naruto had to intervene to stop the wolf girl from attacking the poor human girl by flicking the wolf forehead, sending her to a wall.

"Seriously Lanka? What the fuck?" Naruto sighed tiredly as he sat on one of the tables, looking at the petite girl with a frown.

"She is a male stealer, Naruto-san! The moment I left my guard down, she will use those meatbags to take away from me~!" Lanka accused Hitomi with an enraged look, gesturing at the _developed _chest of the girl, much to her and Naruto's embarrassment.

"Ano… I would never do that!" Hitomi protested with a red face, trying to clear any misunderstanding.

"Yeah, as if I would believe that!" Lanka objected with a fierce glare. "I know you had set your gaze at Naruto-san but don't dare to think I will hand him to you without a fight! He is mine, I own him!" The girl then hopped up onto the table, getting on all fours and growling at Hitomi.

'_What am I? A pet?' _Naruto thought with a twitching eyebrow, completely annoyed by the wolf girl's statement.

"I'm telling you, Lanka-san, you got it wrong!" The brown-eyed human girl protested fervently, raising her hands in surrender. "A-Also, don't you think you're being rude at not taking in consideration Naruto-kun feelings. You can't say you own a person"

"Hey, shouldn't we focus on the club activities?" The blond male suggested in a futile(!) attempt to mend things between the females but was rudely ignored.

"Haha! That's where you're wrong!" The pinkette proclaimed as she stood tall on the table with a smug grin. "Naruto-san had submitted to me and become my mate, and as the Boss I can say whatever I want!" She boasted with pride, twisting the events to her whims.

"In what moment I did that?!" Naruto asked with annoyance, feeling more and more irritated as the discussion continued.

"See?! He agreed with me!" Ignoring Naruto's protests (again), Lanka pushed the issue further earing a small glare from Hitomi.

"No, I sure that's not what happened" The brown-haired human girl replied with a frown.

"Huh?! What did you said, you male—?!" What Lanka wanted to say was interrupted because Naruto's patience reaches its limits.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" The blond human snapped at them with a very intimidating and manly glare á la Jotaro Kujo, making them shut their traps at once. "We're gonna sign for this club so behave yourself Lanka, and Hitomi-chan please try to ignore her fantasies, you're just making it worst! Now, shut your mouths and be friendly with each other, **got it**?!" He commanded with a scold.

_BUMP-BUMP!_

[… H-Hai]

The two girls developed a blush and nodded in unison.

"Yare yare daze…" Naruto sighed as he adjusted his jacket, wondering if his school life was going to turn even worse than it already was.

Oh boy, he has no idea what was gonna happen the next day~!

← **To be continued**

* * *

**Aaaaannnnd Cut! That's all for today folks!**

**In this chapter we saw just how problematic school life can be for some as eccentric as Lanka and a person with herculean strength like Naruto. Both of them have their own grieves and faults, in the whiskered guy case was his Blood Knight tendencies while Lanka fault was letting her pride out of check just because her subordinate(?) is so inhumanly strong.**

**Not only they caused a ruckus in every club they went but also caused a lot of misunderstanding with some of them, leaving **_**colorful **_**first impressions with a few captains too. Most problems were Naruto fault if anything though, but his Berserk Buttons— insulting a friend and confusing him with a **_**female**_**— were pressed so he at least has an excuse.**

**Now, they finally have a club! The Cooking Club, led by the human President, Hino Hitomi~!**

**However, is in this moment that things will scale into more exciting matters.**

**Anyway, taking this moment, I would love to send my gratitude to those readers who took some time and see my fic. I appreciate it deeply, and please send some good review because those are what fuel and inspire a writer to keep working.**

**Without anything else to add, I bid you farewell~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good day everyone! It's me, Wardexdorugoramon X7, and I'm here to present the newest chapter of [Goukiri Bancou!]! But first things first I want to answer to the feedbacks I'd receive these last days!**

**[Chrolloz]: Thank you very much for your kind words, man. I'll do my best to keep making good chapters**

**[Ragnerock]: You can see Naruto is no pushover when it comes to assert his dominance but even though he is quite bloodthirsty compared to his NarutoVerse's counterpart, he is essentially the same knuckleheaded guy with a heart of gold. I mean, his interactions with Lanka prove that much.**

**[DungeonMaster]: Yeah, like you I love the anime Seton Gakuen: Join the Pack!, the Manga is my main material source though. However, as you can appreciate, things will (obviously) not be same considering what kind of **_**Protagonist **_**we have here.**

**Regarding others character from the NarutoVerse, you don't have to be a genius to see how some characters from the NarutoVerse has great potential. So yes, you should expect to see some familiar faces here~!**

**Shino Aburame could become one of the deadliest characters thanks to his insects and cunning mind; Rock Lee is the living embodiment of Hard Work and could be a good sparring partner/rival for our dear blonde protagonist; and let's not talk about **_**Shikamaru**_**, that guy could easily outsmart anyone if you give him time to prepare.**

**And those are just people from **_**Konoha**_**!**

**BUT! If some of you have a suggestion then you can say it. The only thing you need to consider is that there is **_**no **_**Chakra in this Universe for **_**obvious **_**reasons… That doesn't mean the characters will be below the NarutoVerse in terms of powers and skills since I'm working in a good substitute for the Chakra! Kukuku!**

**[WhateverPlus]: Fear not, my friend. Right now I'm expending most of my free time with this story at the moment.**

**[calderoneric789]: Many thanks, this guy have some time to expend right now so I'll do my best. Also, regarding Kurumi Nekomai (The Cat Girl)… Kuku! Let's just say her first meeting with Naruto will be **_**colorful**_**~!**

**[megakdre100]: Thanks. I'm trying to not make the Characters go to the OOC route. It's possible that I could make some mistakes in the future but I'd appreciate if you people could inform me and help me to lessen such silly mistakes.**

**[UlquiorraCelestial]: I do my best to bring you good material, thanks.**

**[Story Artist]: I have to say, while writing this story I wanted to make Naruto a little bit different but without making him look too Out of Character. While this Naruto held many defining aspects from his "Canon Counterpart", he is not the same as he is way more volatile when his patience reaches its limits, has Blood Knight-like tendencies and is more dominant… And considering **_**who **_**raised him, this result was inevitable.**

**Now, regarding the Harem here… Well, I can't say I'd agree with your suggestion considering that as far as **_**I know **_**mammals are the only species that evolved into sapient-like creatures in the Murenase!Verse. Dinosaurs seem to be an **_**odd **_**exception and even then I have yet to see a Dinosaur girl. Sorry if this disappoint you man, I'm truly are. Perhaps in a future fic I could arrange this but in this "universe" is very unlikely— unless such type of characters appears in Canon, that's it.**

***EDIT***

**There you have it, I hope your questions have been answered. If you want to ask something then you can make questions via Reviews or PMs. But I recommend you to send reviews since those are more easily to respond (for me at least).**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cooking Club Entrance Exam! (Koala Edition)**

* * *

"So… I have to do it like this?"

Naruto tilted his head as he questioned his human companion the correct way to cook rice.

"Yeah, just like that" The human girl, Hitomi, cheered with a sweet smile while instructing the blonde guy how to make a traditional breakfast.

It's been a couple of days since Naruto and Lanka entered the Cooking Club, and in that period of time the two of them have been learning different types of recipes and how to use the kitchen tools effectively… Or rather, _Naruto _was learning how to cook while Lanka eat all the meals he made, which infuriated him to no end.

But leaving that aside, the blond brawler wasn't opposed to the classes he receives from Hitomi. And in these few days at interacting with her, Naruto learned more about his newest friend.

You see, in a school where humans are near to non-existential the prospect of having a cooking club is preposterous to say the least since most animals have no need to cook their meals but Hitomi received special permission to create her own club. She loves cooking, wanting to teach them how to cook and how enjoyable it was.

That girl was a kind hearted young woman and her kindness at accepting them both, a delusional wolf and a delinquent, made Naruto want to make up for it. So far his experience as a member of the club was good and all…

_LICK! LICK! LICK! LICK! CHU~!_

"Hmp—! The heck are you doing?!" He shouted in rage when his train of thought was rudely interrupted by his canine friend, who started to lick his face— and kiss him again— when he let his guard down… He could easily use a flick and send her to the nearest wall but the tiny wolf girl was so damn sneaky when she wanted!

The petite wolf was unfazed by the human guy's outburst and simply brushed him off. "Geez~! I already told that licking is how wolves greet each other! Besides we're _mates _so I've to be more intimate!" She explained as if she was talking about the weather.

"Yare yare… You're still with the whole _mate _-thing aren't ya dattebeyo?" Naruto couldn't help but stare at the wolf girl with a twitching eyebrow, trying his best to not overreact. It wasn't like he was not used of Lanka's antics or being kissed by her at this point— he still can't believe someone can get used of the latter!— but as long as she doesn't force herself on someone else he would have no problem. The last thing he needs is to send someone to the medic room out of a misunderstanding.

_LICK! LICK! LICK! LICK!_

Alas, Naruto underestimated Lanka. The moment he turned his gaze to the pinkette, he widened his eyes in shock when he saw Lanka licking Himoti's face.

"AND NOW WHY ARE LICKING HITOMI-CHAN?!" He snapped in humorous rage.

"As I said, I'm just greeting both you and Hitomi"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO OTHERS WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT!"

"What's wrong? Hitomi is now part of our pack, isn't she?" Lanka stopped her actions and tilted her head in innocent, leaving an unnerved Hitomi washing the saliva out of her face.

"That's not the point here, you dumb-head!" Naruto retorted with shark teeth and white eyes. Truly, Lanka could be such a headache for him. _'Why the hell did I suggest to make Hitomi-chan part of the Pack again?... Oh yeah, so Lanka wouldn't try to gut her' _He though tiredly, facepalming himself with annoyance as he recalled prior events.

It all started the day after their inclusion to the Cooking Club, Lanka wanted to assert her dominance over Hitomi so she wouldn't try to 'steal' Naruto from her and Hitomi, being the kind-hearted individual she was, tried to calm her down diplomatically. Obviously, Naruto didn't want to deal with this anymore than he needed so he made a simple suggestion to solve the problem once and for all.

"_If you got a problem with her because she is not part of our pack them why don't you let her join us?"_

It was quick and effective solution in his opinion and that way Naruto could kill two birds with a single shot, the Pack will grow larger as Lanka wants and Hitomi will no longer has to worry about being attacked by the pinkette wolf girl.

The plan worked… But he forgot how unfamiliar he was with wolves' customs. Licking each other is indeed a form of greeting for canine mammals, but for humans like him and Hitomi… Well, it was just uncomfortable.

It seems like he still has some room for improvement when it comes to dealing with these eccentric animals' customs but what is done is done.

"Emm… It's a bit weird but I think I'm getting used of it" The purple-eyed human girl said with a forced smile, trying to lessen Naruto's worries… It didn't work.

"YOU DON'T _HAVE _TO GET USED IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, WOMAN!" Naruto snapped back at Hitomi humorously, making the girl snickers with a nervous smile.

"Didn't you say we should let her join us, Naruto-san?" Seeing the boy's reaction at the subject, Lanka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Ah… Well, yeah but…"

"Then you should greet her properly and lick Hitomi!" Lanka cut him off as she stated a weird—and yet ruthlessly logical— good point.

…

[…Huh?]

At the mere thought of doing such 'intimate' things, both Naruto and Hitomi became as red as a pair of tomatoes. They couldn't help it since they're teenagers and _humans_ so it makes sense for them to react like that.

'_L-Lick… Hitomi-chan, dattebayo?!' _Naruto stuttered in his mind, trying his best to ignore such a preposterous suggestion. Hitomi was indeed an attractive and beautiful girl— Naruto could admit that— but he was _not _gonna do _that _with her. "Are you seriously saying that bullshit to me, dattebayo?! Not gonna happen, you dumb wolf!" If they're in a relationship then he wouldn't be so troubled with it but that's not the case. Things didn't work like that for humans!

"B-Being licked by a boy?! That's…!" Hitomi for her part just covered her red face with her hands in embarrassment, not wanting to be seem like that by a guy. She could relate Naruto's thoughts with this, even if his words were a bit rash.

"She tastes nice though" Lanka insisted, unperturbed by the evident disdain Naruto and Hitomi expressed earlier.

"That's not the point!" Naruto grunted in annoyance, not wanting to press the subject and ignoring Lanka remark. "On the other hand, _why _are you the only member who doesn't work?! I think it's time for you to cook your own meals instead of stealing _mine _and Hitomi's food whatever you feel like it!" He changed the subject as he stared the petite wolf girl with scowl.

"Huh? Why should I cook?" The pinkette replied with a confused look. She honestly didn't know why her _mate _brought this out of sudden since most animals, including wolves, don't cook their meals.

"… Are you really that dumb?" The whiskered human had a blank look and a twitching eyebrow at the dull respond he got from the petite wolf girl. Then he recalled that animals eat raw meals rather than cooked ones. "You don't know what a cooking club actually is, right?" He asked with a dull tone.

While most animals don't cook their meals like humans do, they should have common knowledge about the subject and the likes because, in a world where humans and other types of animals live together, that's to be expected from you.

"I dunno… I bet it's… Umm" Lanka adopted a thoughtful look as she hummed, furrowing her eyebrows intently.

"Yeah…?" Naruto stared at the wolf girl, waiting for her to elaborate.

"A cooking club is about… Eating food?" Lanka said with a conflicted look while sweating a bit since now she was being stared by Hitomi as well—though she was more curious than dull like Naruto.

"Mhm… And…?" The blond human questioned Lanka, wanting her to explain further.

"Ah!... W-Well…!" At this point Lanka's confident was shattering little by little. The more she tried to elaborate the more she felt Naruto's steel-like glare piercing through her soul.

"I'm waiting…"

"I _know _what a cooking club is!" Lanka tried to dodge the bullet by laughing nervously, making a (futile!) attempt to avoid the stares as her mind worked tenfold trying to solve this puzzle.

"Aha… You don't know what a cooking club is" Naruto was not impressed and continued staring at Lanka with dead-fish eyes.

"Umm! I-I know enough but I want _you _to tell me what _you _know!" In a brief moment of cunningness, the petite wolf girl used her _'authority' _over Naruto to save her ass.

Naruto's eye _twitched_ more at this. Thankfully he pretty much expected that reaction from Lanka and sighed in annoyance.

'_I wonder who the real boss is' _Hitomi sweat-drop. She may not know Naruto and Lanka well enough but she can already tell Naruto was the one real authority in this 'pack'(club). _'Even though I'm supposed to be the club president'_ She was self-conscious of this too... Now that she thinks about it, Hitomi realized this was a good chance to teach Lanka the marvels of cooking and finally become friends more properly!

The human girl was delighted by the idea and quickly clapped her hands to gains her schoolmates' attention. When both teens turned their gazes at her, Hitomi smiled at them warmly as she made her own suggestion.

"Well, since Lanka-chan doesn't has much experience in this subject, what do you think about making a little test to measure her skills at cooking?" The purple-eyed human girl said while raising a finger and explains her idea further. "That way not only we could see what areas she needs to improve but also teach her how cook delicious meals by herself!" She finished with a bright smile with full confident on her plan.

Naruto looked at Hitomi with slightly widened eyes, blinking in surprise by the girl's plan. "That's… That's a good plan actually. Yeah, I like it" He had a faint smirk and nodded in understatement, agreeing with the human girl's idea.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Hitomi chipped in happiness as the blond human gave her a thumb up in respond.

"Hmmm…!" The wolf girl just stared at the two humans in silence with a childish pout, glaring slightly at Hitomi for being praised so much by Naruto.

"Don't thank me, it was your idea and I have to say it's the right choice for this situation" The whiskered human waved his hands lazily with a nonchalant grin. "I guess you're the club president for something, dattebayo!" He added, complimenting the human girl.

Lanka _snapped _when she heard Naruto's last comment. "… Who gave you the rights to get all lovey-dovey with _my _Naruto-san, huh?!" Lanka _hissed_ at Hitomi, preparing herself to assault the human girl.

"Kyah!"

"What the—?!"

* * *

_5 Minutes Later_

'_Truly, this girl only causes troubles…!' _Naruto's right eyebrow was twitching at Lanka's cluelessness.

After the small scene pulled by Lanka, Naruto had no choice but calm her down before she could harm the human girl and then he proceeded to make her understand the _real _intentions of their friend. When Lanka realized her mistake she quickly apologized with Hitomi with an embarrassment. The blond human could guess the wolf girl was _not_ amused by the way he complimented Hitomi's _'leading' _skills and felt threatened… Though he didn't get with she reacted with such aggressiveness (What a dense moron!).

"Ok, I think I got. I just need to show you how good I'm at cooking, right?! That's easy!" The wolf girl laughed.

"That's right" Hitomi nodded with a smile. "You have to remember something important here. This is a test to see if you can handle well enough in a kitchen so do your best, Lanka-chan!" She said cheering the wolf girl up.

Right now she was getting the details about the "Cooking Test". It was pretty simple. The only thing she needed to do was cook a meal, it could be _anything _as long as it was edible… It's too bad Naruto has other ideas.

"Kukuku… That won't do, _Lanka-chan, Hitomi-chan~_" Naruto began, earning the girls' attention. Their faces instantly went pale when they saw the sinister grin in the boy's face. He looked like a villain! "Lanka here has no knowledge about cooking-related subjects so right now we'll have to do things my way. The challenges will determinate whatever or not you've what it is needed to be a member of this club… If you fail then it will be _consequences_!" The pinkette flinched a bit by those words, seeing Naruto acting like that unnerved her and his ominous smirk was starting to frighten her.

"E-Em… Naruto-kun?"

"W-What consequences?!" The wolf girl asked with a stutter.

"In this version of the Cooking Test you will have to complete a set of trials made by mou~! All of them being in this roulette!" The teen laughed maniacally as he gestured at a great roulette, each one of them with different challenges. "This is the 'Cooking Test', Uzumaki Edition! Brace yourself! If you call yourself a proud wolf then this is time to prove it or fall in the oblivion!"

'_A-ah… How sadist! He looks like a villain!' _Both Lanka and Hitomi thought in unison, looking at their friend with stunned expressions while they held massive sweat-drop on the back of their heads. _'Also… HOW DID HE MADE THIS ROULETTE OUT OF BLUE?!'_

"N-Naruto-kun! You must be joking, aren't you?!" Hitomi couldn't help but ask with a forced smile. "Surely, you wouldn't make Lanka do some of the things wrote in this roulette… R-Right?!" She asked with a frantic expression when she saw one of the challenges.

_Challenge #2: Identify Poisonous Mushroom_

'_That doesn't sound safe at all'_ The purple-eyed human thought in with a forced smile. As a well-versed student in cooking class, Hitomi knew how _dangerous_ was to pick up poisonous mushroom by accident. Hopefully, her human peer was just making a meaningless bluff.

"HAHAH! Of course I plan to make her complete these challenges!" Naruto remarked with a grim smile.

"What?!"

"I… Wouldn't it be better if we just made a simpler test? I-I mean, as the Boss I cannot be forced to do what you said!" The wolf girl tried to use her authority to evade the _'penalties'_ but a glare of Naruto was enough to shut her up.

"Mhmhmhmhm!... I think you are forgetting something crucial here, Lanka-_chan~_!" Naruto said, still on his S-Mode (Sadist Mode). "When you're in a school club with humans you have to adapt! The hierarchical system you're so used is meaningless here!"

"EEEEHH?!" Lanka was hit by a critical attack!

"Kukuku! Now you'll face the whole wrath of the Uzumaki Training Program!" The whiskered human bellowed with a dark chuckle and a menacing aura. "Hm? What's wrong, are you backing down so easily, _Lanka-chan~_?" The teen asked with a mocking tone.

"Please, Naruto-kun! Be more considerate with Lanka-chan!" Hitomi pleaded, extremely worry about what would happen if she let this continue. "Surely, there has to be another op—!"

"O-Of course not!"

"Lanka-chan…" Hitomi was cut off when the wolf girl suddenly interrupted her.

The wolf girl snapped and faced the blond human with a determinate look. "If Naruto-san and Hitomi can do all this 6 Challenges then I, as a Boss, have to do the same!" She roared with the flames of youth shining in her eyes.

"Hmm…" Naruto stared at the wolf with an analytic gaze, his eyes became icy cold as he kept his gaze on the petite wolf. Then he burst in laughs, much to the others' surprise. "Bwahahaha! Yosh, I like that look! Then show me the proud wolf you're Lanka!" He said with grin as he reached out his fist. "You wouldn't call yourself a true leader if you were such a pussy, can you? I expect the 200% of your effort, dattebayo!" He said with a toothy grin.

Lanka, Hitomi and the unknown person stared at the young man with wide eyes, a bit surprised by his way to encourage the wolf girl. One moment he seemed eager to torture the poor canine girl and the next he was looking forward to see her in the field.

'_Wait…'_ Hitomi trailed off, focusing her gaze at the blond teen with a puzzled look. _'Naruto-kun is not that versed when it comes to cooking activities, if anything he just knows the basic knowledge and can't make complicated dishes. He is more a brawler-styled fighter and not a chef so why does he make those challenges if they have nothing to do with fights?' _She realized it when she turned her gaze the challenges set on the roulette. _All _the challenges where exclusively Cook-related and have nothing to do with fighting at all. _'He doesn't want to torture Lanka… He wants to help her improve her cooking skills!'_

It made sense in context, as Lanka is the _only _member in the Cooking Club with little to no clue about what cooking is, they needed to teach her a _lot_ of things… And surprisingly enough those subjects were presents in the challenges, a particular example would be the number 1.

_Classified the Cooking Utensils in Alphabetic order!_

Yes, as strange as it was. Naruto program was meticulously created to help Lanka. The fact that he put all his attention to the basics just served to confirm her theory. The effect of his words was instant and Lanka's frown was quickly replaced with a big smile. Tough as he may appear, the way Naruto talked shows he has faith in Lanka.

[I WILL DO MY BEST!]

…

However, the moment Lanka proclaimed that _another person _appeared out of blue! And that stranger was right next to Lanka!

This person was short female koala with medium-height green hair styled with two purple ribbons on each side, brown-hazel eyes and an animal-like nose, fair skin with a rather _well-developed_ body for her short stature and age. Like Hitomi and Lanka, she was using the female school uniform.

"… Who the hell are you?!" Naruto snapped at the new face, completely taken off-guard by her sudden apparition and her _impressive _rack. _'What the hell?! Those things are bigger than Hitomi-chan's boobs!' _He couldn't help but wonder this.

He may be a badass delinquent but he is still a healthy hot-blooded male!

_A Few Minutes Later_

"Sorry for just showing up with no notice like this! I'm Komori Yukari, a Koala!" The green-haired girl said with a cheerful smile.

"… A Koala?" Lanka repeated with surprise.

"Yes! And I'm here because I want to be part of this club as well!" The koala girl replied with eagerness.

"Ok… But _why _do you want to become a member?" Naruto asked in confusion. "I mean, while I'm not an expert I know koalas don't eat anything but bamboo, right?" He elaborated, trying to solve this puzzle.

His respond catch Hitomi's attention. "For real?" She questioned him with surprise.

"Yes, some species of animals only eat certain types of meat and/or plants. Koalas happen to be ones with a very _distinctive _diet… At least that's what the old man said to me" Naruto clarified with a nod.

* * *

_Animals Facts__: There are around 600 species of eucalyptus. However a koala will eat only two or three of them, which ones they each vary from one individual to another, and they spend their lives eating just those same species of eucalyptus (and only new leaves at that!)._

* * *

"Yes, it is indeed as you say. Usually, koalas don't eat anything but certain types of eucalyptus" Yukari mussed with a grimace as she let out a tired sigh. "In fact, at my place, it's just eucalyptus, eucalyptus, from morning till night… I mean it's delicious but… Ghu…!" And just like that, the Koala mood went to the south as a depressive aura took over her body, making her peers to sweat-drop at that.

"Yare yare daze… I think I can relate with your feelings in that regard" Naruto said, much to everyone's surprise.

"Y-You do?!" Yukari asked with shock.

"Yeah… Let's just say my daily diet back at home was… Unique" He said with a deep frown, making the koala and the others look at him with awe. "The old man usually feed me with horrible food every-single day, and most of them could kill anyone but him…" He explained with a downcast expression. "I couldn't afford for much unless he was in good mood, which didn't happens often. I remember one time he forced me to eat a poisoned soup" Naruto finished with dead-fish eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling. "I thought I was gonna die so many times… And I only wanted to eat ramen"

[What kind of father you has?!]

The three girls yelled in unison. It was a shock to hear what kind of treatment Naruto suffered since childhood and they couldn't help but question that man's raising methods.

"He wasn't _that _bad though… As long as you don't piss him off"

[… Right]

"Anyway—!" Brushing off the girls' skepticism, Naruto locked gazes with Yukari. "Yukari, was it? You want to join the Cooking Club so you can experience lots of different flavors?" He asked with curiosity.

"Well, there's that too but my main reason is slightly different" The green-haired Koala confessed, taking a more serious tone that caught the others' attention. "I'm searching for something I ate long time ago… A dish that surpasses even the eucalyptus!" She proclaimed with a determinate look.

'_We're not in a Cooking Manga, you know?' _Naruto sweat-dropped at that but didn't say anything out of respect. If she was so serious about this then he wouldn't pry on the subject… But there was another question that _has _to be made. "Well, a guess that's a good objective but can you even cook? If you're here just to eat then I'll have to say no" The whiskered human asked with seriousness.

"Worry not, I'm prepared for this!" The koala reassured him while pulling out her own cooking utensils before proceeding to go at the kitchen table and chop a set of vegetables in a masterful way.

"Wow! She handles that knifes so well!" Lanka said with awe at the Koala skills.

"Yeah, no kidding… And here I thought she only knew the basics but lo and behold, dattebayo. She is way better than me" Naruto nodded with a faint smirk, amused to see someone with such abilities even though it hurts his man's pride to acknowledge his loss. "If she keeps this performances up then she wouldn't problems at joining the club" He added in approbation.

"Amazing, she must have practiced a lot if her control is so uncanny" Hitomi mussed as surprised as her friends.

Then, the Koala sent all the chopped parts right at the fry pan in the blink of an eye as if they're bullets, most of them didn't make it though. Afterward she began to pour spices and sauces, putting small detail on the amount of spices she selected as well as the types of sauces she needed to add… But…

"Measure your ingredients!" Hitomi told her with concern because… Well, she was using a _lot _of ingredients to make a _single _dish.

"Ah! Her legs are shaking!" The pinkette wolf pointed out, gesturing at the legs of the green-haired girl which were in fact shaking in fear.

"Is she afraid of the flames?" Naruto deadpanned with a sweat-drop. As surprising as her skills were, she needed to hone them more.

The cooking process continued for a few minutes more, the dish was finally ready to be eaten.

"Ta-dah~! It's done! Yukari's special… The Eucalyptus' Pasta, is done" The koala proclaimed with pride, showing them her meal in all its glory.

'_She used eucalyptus to make it in the end!' _The three members of the pack thought with sweat-drops.

After hearing her story and learning how much she wanted to degust different types of food and search for that "Holy Meal", this was a bit disappointing to say the least. Granted, the pasta looked fine enough and has a good smell.

"It looks great!" The first one to talk was Hitomi, who was rightfully happy to see another person interested in cooking that held such skills to make her own personal meal.

"Thank you!" Yukari bowed at the Club President praises before turning to Lanka. "Hey, Lanka-san, are you gonna eat it? It's fine since I can do other if I want to" She offered the wolf girl with a kind smile, eager for having someone to taste her food.

"A PROUD WOLF DOESN'T TAKE HANDOUTS FROM STRANGERS!" The pinkette replied stubbornly, refusing to take a bite.

"You said that but your way to convince us it's pathetic" Naruto commented with a deadpan tone, pointing out at Lanka's obvious eagerness to eat the pasta. There was literally a drool of saliva escaping from her mouth.

"Oh, it's fine. Just eat it if you feel like it" Yukari said nonchalantly, leaving the wolf free pass to ravish the dish.

However, the moment Lanka began to eat the pasta—

"Ghu…! My stomach hurts so much!" The wolf girl held her guts with a green face, trying to maintain the composure.

"U-Ups… I forget to tell you eucalyptus is poisonous" The koala girl apologized with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I already knew that" The purple-eyed human added with an apologetic giggle.

"It tastes good for me"

[… Huh?]

The three girls turned their gazes to the other side of the tables and their eyes got wide for what they saw. Naruto was eating the pasta as if it was any other meal, showing no hindrance for eating such a poisonous food.

Nothing the odds stares he got, the blond human raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Y-You are eating eucalyptus?" Yukari stuttered in shock, being the more stunned of the bunch

"Yeah… So?"

"You know it's poisonous, right?" Hitomi asked with evident concern for her friend.

"Yup"

"And you don't feel bad?!" Lanka questioned with an awe-struck look. "That's incredible!"

"Meh, I had to deal with worst things back at my place with the old man" He gave them a dismissive shrug as he ate the pasta. "I mean seriously, he forced me go through a tortuous training to help me develop poison resistance"

[… What kind of father you has?!]

"A shitty one…"

[That's even worst!]

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in respond, before he let out a sigh and chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot… Yare yare…" He leaned at his chair and gave them a dreadful grin. "In any case, now it's Lanka's turn~!" The whiskered human chuckled darkly, making the girls shiver.

"H-How ominous… He looks like a villain" Yukari questioned the other girls, who just nodded in agreement.

* * *

_First Challenge: Classified the Cooking Utensils in Alphabetic order_

"Ugh…! This is so confusing!" Lanka grunted as she took a look on two forks trying to discern the difference, which was extremely difficult when they look so alike!

"It's not so hard… You see this… I have a bread knife, next there is the butter knife, the carving knife, a cheese knife, a table knife…" Naruto explained to her, gesturing at the set of knives he brought to the table.

"Naruto-san knows a lot about cooking utensils, isn't he?" Yukari said with a small sweat-drop.

"Yeah, he told his _'old man' _teach him a lot of things" Hitomi nodded with a faint smirk as she saw how the blond human tried (and failed) to explain the wolf girl the proper classification of cooking knives. "But I wonder why he knows so much about utensils while his cooking skills are so dull" She muttered with a tilt of her head.

"When you put it that way… It's very odd" The koala agreed.

"Look, I don't know why is so hard for you to figure out this knife is for butter while _this _is for bread!"

"Uhhhh…"

Needless to say, Lanka became a mess in this challenge.

_Challenge Results: Failure!_

* * *

_Second Challenge: Identify Poisonous Mushrooms_

"Aha! This white thing is that Death Cap mushroom! The red one with white spots is… Well, it's poisonous too! The orange thingy is the Galeri… Galerina…Umm!"

"Galerina Marginata…" Naruto corrected.

"Yeah, that!" Lanka nodded cheerfully before focusing her gaze in another one of the fungi. "Hmm… This one is… I think its name is Fly Eater!"

"Close enough… Its proper name is Amanita muscaria, commonly known as the Fly Agaric or Fly Amanita" The blond human explained, nodding sagely, holding the fungus in his hands. "Though is classified as poisonous, the reports states that is a bit rare to see a death caused by this mushroom since it is also regularly eaten in parts of Europe, Asia, and North America. However, this sub-species is known for having hallucinogenic properties, with the main psychoactive constituents being the neurotoxins ibotenic acid and muscimol" The teen finished, earning odd looks from his female friends.

"W-Wow" Although Lanka could say she didn't understand _anything_ she heard, she couldn't help but gape in surprise at the academic knowledge Naruto has.

"T-That's impressive, Naruto-kun!" Hitomi stuttered, equally shocked as Lanka.

"No kidding…" Yukari added.

"Well, the old man wanted me to known how to survival in foreign territories. He said that having survivalist knowledge and skills are _crucial…_ Plus he said he'll beat the crap out of me otherwise"

[… Your old man sound like a sadist]

"And you're not wrong…"

_Challenge Results: Clear!_

* * *

_Third Challenge: Food Safety Basics Quiz_

Right now, the group were in the kitchen with Lanka in on the chair while in the other end of the tabled where Naruto and Hitomi with a bunch of cards on their hands.

"Ok, this part is simple. You just have answer the questions and you will get a point, in order to pass the quiz you need to respond correctly to 3 out of the 5 questions at least" Naruto explained with a serious tone, making a pretty goddamn good in-personification of Simon Cowell. "Try to not mess up this chance but if you do then… Well, I guess the worst thing could be us wasting our time here"

"Hai!" The wolf girl nodded with determination.

"Anno… What's with the sudden seriousness here, Naruto-kun? It's not like we are gonna kick Lanka out of the club" Hitomi sweat-dropped at the guy's antics.

"I think these Challenges are digging a hole in his brain… But is fun to see" On the corner of the table, Yukari held a notebook to sign what questions were correctly answered.

Ignoring the girls' comments, the whiskered human pulled a card out. "First question: Where do you chill the food?"

"In the Oven!"

"WRONG! You loss 2500 Life Points!" Naruto bellowed and Lanka gawked as if she received a blow.

"… Is that a Yu-Gi-Oh reference?" Yukari asked with raised eyebrow.

"Next question: The fungi are plants? True or False"

"Erm… True?" Lanka muttered.

"HAHA! You fell on the trap! You lose 2500 Life Points!" The blond chuckled darkly. "While they are often confused with plants, the truth is that the fungi are _not _plants. They are more related to animals in fact, though they're not animals either. With that, my turn ends"

"GAAK!" Lanka stomped her face on the table.

"Don't feel bad, Lanka-chan! You still got more chances!" Hitomi tried to cheer her up, which worked partially. "I think it's my turn. What step one must do before chopping vegetables and fruits?"

"Ah! I know that, it's super easy! You must clean them!" Lanka shouted with a wide grin.

"That's correct!"

"Yay~!" Lanka raised both her fists in happiness.

"Next one: Name three of the kitchen rules!"

"Hmmm…" That one made Lanka think more carefully. She knew there was a set of basic rules before and after cooking dishes, Hitomi explained them to her and Naruto in these days even since they entered the club and luckily for her, the wolf girl remembered them. "Ah, I got it! One of them is wash your hands before and after doing cooking activities! The other is to clean the ingredients! And finally…! Ummm" The pinkette trailed off, trying to recall what was the third rule. She snapped her fingers when her brain made a spark. "You have to chill out the ingredients that you already used!"

"Excellent, Lanka-chan!" Hitomi cheered with a big smile.

"Did you see that, Naruto-san?! I'm excellent at this!" The wolf girl inflated her chest in pride.

"Don't push your luck, you are in thin ice" He cut her off with a scold, still interpreting the famous critic. "The next question will determinate your fate. If you don't impress me then there nothing to do but take your belongings and leave this stage" Naruto grunted with an unimpressed look, making the wolf girl flinch.

"D-Do your worst!" Lanka shouted, holding her grounds.

This made the blond guy smirk. "Yosh… Here you got it: Which one of these dishes could potentially kill you? A) The Pizza; B) Balloon Fish; C) Fried Chicken or; D) All of them" Naruto shot the question and looked at Lanka with an icy cold stare.

"Huh?" Now Lanka was confused. She may not know a lot about dishes but she could tell the balloon fish is indeed poisonous… However, the last option— The D— made her wary.

It could be a trap and, if she picks it, she will fail the quiz. On the other hand, it could've a hidden meaning.

The human girl and the female koala were on the same boat.

'_That's a trap, only the balloon fish is known for being a poisonous meal!' _Yukari mussed on her mind, puzzled by the question.

'_However… Why does he give her the last option?'_ Hitomi looked at the impassible teen, furrowing her eyebrows and wondering if it has a hidden meaning.

The seconds passed and the most knowledgeable members in the club— Yukari and Hitomi— weren't able to figure out this mystery and resigned to pray for Lanka to make a good decision.

"I chose D"

[What?!]

Both Human and koala were stunned by this and held their breaths, fearing what could happen next and stared at the blond judge intensely. They waited to know the answer… And they heard surprised them.

"Hehehe!" Naruto burst in laughs and gave Lanka a toothy grin, being matched by said girl's own smirk. "That correct! You pass this challenge, Lanka!" He proclaimed happily as he made his wait to the girl and patted her head.

"Yatta~!" The wolf girl bounced in joy while she enjoyed the gentle pat from Naruto. "Mehe~!... Naruto's head pats are the best…"

"W-Wait!" Yukari, just like Hitomi, was confused and voiced her thoughts. "What do you mean by that?! Only the Balloon Fish could kill a person! Are cheating in this test?!"

"Yes… I mean, how can a _pizza_ or a _fried chicken_ kill you?" Hitomi added.

"That depends"

[On what?]

"Depends of the individual" Naruto revealed before elaborating further. "If you are allergic to the cheese then a pizza _would kill you_. If you are allergic to chicken meat of eat it wrong, with a bone being incrusted in your throat, you _would_ _die_… And, indistinctively if you are allergic or not, the balloon fish would kill you!" He said with a knowing look. "When it comes to food, there are more than just the flavors and dishes, you have to look for your friends and/or costumers so will not harm then by mistake. And knowing how their bodies will react is a good way to do so" He finished with a grin. "If you_r body can't _handle it then don't eat it"

"O-Oh, I forgot that detail" Hitomi lowered her gaze in embarrassment, trying to hide her red face.

"Yeah… Me too" Yukari scratched her cheek nervously.

"Hah! Take that, you meat-baggers! Lanka-sama has outwitted you!" The pinkette wolf shouted with a mocking tone.

[M-Meat-baggers?!]

Both human and koala said in shock and embarrassment.

"... Did you really have to make that remark?" Naruto deadpanned at the petite wolf girl, who simply pulled out her tongue in a childish pout.

_Challenge Results: Clear!_

* * *

_Fourth Challenge: Food Recollection_

When it comes to cook meals and prepares delicious dishes, while knowing the basics is important, a true artisan of food cannot forget the most vital thing. And that was the recollection of his crafting materials, the ingredients.

At first one must search the elusive ingredients by traveling to the habits where they grow. Then, when the agriculture floured, one had cultivate the earth and wait for the fruits and vegetables to grow, this time with the benefit of being more easy to acquire as they were now in your lands.

In this modern era with advanced technology, not only the ingredients were better produced and manufactured, their acquisition also improved and even the common people with no knowledge about agriculture could buy them in any store.

With all these factors in consideration, one couldn't help but thing that recollection was an easy task… Right?

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE THIEF?!"

"SHE STOLE MY APPLES!"

"MY LUNCH IS LOST!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY ORANGE JUICE?!"

Well, it seems like nothing was _that _easy in the school known as Seton Private Academy. And certainly, this task was especially arduous for the poor Lanka, who was being chased by a herd of horses.

In the hallway, her friends looked the scene with mixed expression, barding to utter disbelieve to tired annoyance.

"H-How did this happened?!" Yukari asked frantically.

"I would want to know that as well…" Hitomi added.

"She only had to go to the cafeteria or the store... How come she thought it was a good idea to steal the ingredients from other students?!" Naruto made a facepalm.

The fourth challenge was arguably the easiest of the bunch. Lanka only need to go and find ingredients, something she could easily if she asked the cafeteria staff for them or go shopping at a mall.

"Yare yare daze… I think I have no choice but clean this mess up, dattebayo!" The whiskered human snorted in annoyance and charged at the herd with a war cry.

_Challenge Results: Failure!_

* * *

_Last Challenge: Cook A Meal!_

For the last and final challenge, Lanka has to use everything she learned in the previous trials to made a dish and present it to the judges. It was time to see how much the girl has improved her skills with a field test.

"Ok, here I come!" The wolf girl declared as she rushed through the kitchen, following the basic steps diligently.

"Lanka is very lively in this challenge" Hitomi smiled at the enthusiasm of the petite wolf girl.

"Yeah, and hopefully she knows what she is doing…" Naruto nodded in agreement with a faint smirk as he watched the girl wash the vegetables and fruits.

"…" Yukari remained in silence and stared at the wolf girl's performance with furrowed eyebrow. She knows that cooking was not as easy as it may appear on first sight but so far Lanka was doing a decent job. That was something impressive considering how little her prior knowledge was about this subject and the koala couldn't help but smile at this.

It's amazing how much Lanka has improved in these few hours of training, at the beginning she had no clue about how to use the cooking utensils correctly but now her control over them was much better. Sure, she's still too green but that wasn't exactly bad.

And this was the result of Naruto's unorthodox training program.

"Naruto-san… You really are a good person"

Said blond turned his gaze to the koala and was surprised when he saw her smiling at him warmly. Heck, he even blushed slightly since it was indeed a beautiful smile.

"W-What make you say that?" Naruto asked with a mask of neutrality.

"Well, at first I thought you only wanted to troll Lanka-san and made her fail the test… But after seeing how much she improved and the way you encouraged her, even if it was an odd way…" Yukari giggled when she recalled how much of a sadist Naruto was at the time. "I now see that it was for her sake as a club member. You didn't want her to stay behind. You wanted her to participate with the rest of us, didn't you?" She asked with a cute tilt of her head.

"…!" The whiskered human widened his eyes slightly but he grinned now less. "Yare yare… Was I that easy to read?"

"Sometimes is easy to know when a person cares for others" This time Hitomi responded, smiling with a heart-warming expression. "Even though you may act rude and cold, you are secretly a big softy, Naruto-kun" The purple-eyed human said with a teasing tone.

"Yeah, you are a real tsundere" The koala added with a teasing smile.

"Tsk!... Now I seriously want to flick you two…" The blond guy folded his arms and turned his gaze to the other side, grunting with some annoyance though the two girls catch the sight of a blush on his cheeks.

"Ne~?... Does Naruto-san is blushing~?" Yukari asked, teasing the delinquent even more.

"Shut it, shitty koala!" Naruto snapped with a luminescent blush.

"Don't be shy, Naruto-kun. We know you mean well~"

"Not you too, Hitomi-chan!" The blond teen shouted, he was about to discuss further but a very _peculiar _smell caught him off guard. "What the hell is that?" He asked while pinching his nose.

"Ugh… I can smell it too!" The koala said as disgusted as the blond.

"Does an ingredient is already on its expiration date?" Hitomi asked with a frown.

"TA-DA~! HERE YOU HAVE LANKA'S SPECIAL~!"

The three teens turned their gazes at the wolf girl to see what she made, ignoring the sudden stinky smell in order to degust the dish Lanka made… But what they saw was so horrible that its mere image was censured!

[WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!]

They yelled in horror at the 'meal' Lanka cooked. Not only it has a horrible appearance, the very smell resembles that of fecal substances!

"Eat to your hearts' content~!" Lanka, ignoring her friends' horror, encouraged them to taste the dish.

…

'_How is this possible?! Why didn't she make a simple sandwich?! She already knows the basic!' _Naruto bellowed in his mind, trying to comprehend what to do.

The final challenge wasn't so complicated just like the fourth, the only thing the wolf girl had to do was prepare a dish. It didn't matter what type of meal as long as it was well made and had a good taste. She could pass the test with a simple dish like a sandwich for goodness' sake!

However, that wasn't the worst part here! They're supposed to eat _this _thing too!

Naruto respond?

"Newbies has to taste an aspirant's meals first!" He brushed all responsibilities off and transferred them to Yukari.

"E-Eeeehhhhh?!" The Koala was _not _amused.

"E-Em… Is that so, Naruto-kun? I haven't heard of that rule" Hitomi asked, sweat-dropping at boy.

"Yes! As I say, newbies has the responsibility to determinate if a dish is good enough to their senpais' palates!" The blond guy retorted with a (fake) smirk and leaving no room for debates. "You are up, Yukari-chan!"

"… All my respect for you was crushed" The green-haired girl commented dryly with a twitching eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but rules are the rules!"

"Since when a delinquent like you follows the rules?!" Yukari replied back with humorous rage.

"Since now! It's just a one-time thing but it still counts!"

_STAAAAREEEEE~!_

The two females, Hitomi and Yukari, gave the blond guy blank looks in respond.

'_Shit, they're forming a consensus! In the worst case scenario I'll be kicked out of the club… Or worst, I'll have to eat this thing!' _The blond thought frantically, doing his best to maintain his poker face.

"Ok… If I have to…"

However, his worries quickly turned into surprise when the koala took a step forward and used a spoon to take a portion of the ominous-looking dish, much to his and Hitomi's horror. Then she opened her mouth and took a bite of the 'meal'… Seconds later…

"HAAAH~!" Yukari let out a moan of pleasure, as if she was just being deflowered.

"… I will try to ignore that" Naruto muttered with a red face. Somehow he was able to take a look in the koala's mind… And what he saw was not _conservative _for the lack of a better term. _'Yare yare… Her breasts are bigger than I thought!'_

"This is it… The dish I was searching for…" Yukari whispered with tears of joy on her eyes as realization hit her mind in a bliss of happiness.

"I'm pretty sure you must be confused!" Naruto objected fervently.

"NO! IT'S TRUE!" The koala retorted, taking the spoon with a steel grip and starting to devour the ominous dish excitedly. "This flavor! I definitely tasted it somewhere long time ago!"

"Long… Time ago?" Hitomi repeated in confusion and, oddly enough, she takes pictures of the dish for some unknown reason.

"That's… Well, that's weird. I wonder what kind of thing she ate as achild" The puzzle regarding this mysterious dish Yukari was talking was indeed odd… But realization soon enough and Naruto widened his eyes in shock. "Wait a minute… Koala… Eucalyptus… Shit-like tastes…! Don't tell me that—!"

* * *

_Animal Facts:__ The reason Koalas can digest poisonous eucalyptus is because of a special bacteria in their bodies. However, they do not possess that bacteria from birth._

_Soon after they are born, baby koalas begin to eat a predigested eucalyptus called _'pap' _directly from the mother's anus… That's how the mother passess its bacteria on the baby—and this is also the reason koalas' pouches face downwards._

_In short…! The koalas are raised on p**p!—incidentally! Pandas share this particular trait with them._

* * *

"Now I remember… I was Mama's p**p" The koala whispered in a trance of pure bliss.

"A-Are you alright, Yukari-san?! You're making a weird face!" Hitomi said with a stuttered, very concerned and shocked by the koala's antics.

…

It was an understatement to say Naruto was _not _amused to discover this. "To think that I overlooked this fact" Naruto muttered with a tired sigh. Sometimes he forgot how _bizarre _can be the nature. _'At least she is happy so it's not so bad, dattebayo' _He just shook his head with a faint smirk. As weird as her tastes for food where, it doesn't change his opinion of the girl.

"Naru! Naru!"

"Hmm?" Naruto lowered his gaze when he felt someone pulling his sleeve, and he choked at the sight of Lanka holding a spoon with a portion of her meal. "Erm…! Yeah?" He asked with a fearful tone, already knowing the bloody reason she was calling him.

"Here! I put in a whole lot of my love for Naruto when cooking it~!" The pinkette wolf girl said with a blush adorning her face cutely. "Come here! Say _'Ahh'_~!" Lanka gestured at his mouth with a warm smile.

"… Yare yare daze" Naruto sighed tiredly and shifted gazes. His mind was trying to figure out how to escape from this situation… However, Lanka didn't allow him to do so.

"Take it!"

"OM!" Naruto choked when Lanka forcefully introduced the spoon on his mouth. Instantly after that, his face shifted into a light greenish color and he tried his best to not throw out his lunch.

Even though he has high resistance to poisons and other harmful substances, the psychosomatic effect of eating something that resembles shit was too much for him to handle.

"Ne~, Naru~! How it tastes?!" Lanka eagerness to know if her meal was delicious or not just worsened the whole task even more difficult for him, and it was already hard enough that she was looking at him with that cute face of hers.

Sure, he could simply brush her off and say the dish taste like shit… But he was not that type of man.

"It tasted good…" So he lied on her face!

"Really?!" Lanka asked with heart-shaped pupils and an awe-struck look.

"S-Sure…!" He gave her a thumb up, smiling at her.

_LICK! LICK! LICK! LICK!_

In respond, the wolf girl assaulted him with a storm of licks.

"Gaaak!... Would… you… cut it off?!" Naruto grunted between licks and kisses. He could stop her in any moment but the effects of Lanka's dish was still affecting his stomach, rendering him as a useless meat bag.

_Challenge Results: …Clear?!_

_Total Failures: 2_

_Total Victories: 3_

_Okami Lanka has passed the Cooking Club Entrance Test!_

* * *

_The Next Day_

After the whole mess with the Cooking Test, things quickly returned to normal and not only Lanka learned the basis for cooking but she was also participating actively in the club activities.

"We don't need any stock! The most crucial ingredient is love, love!"

"Eh?... But, Master, stock is the basis for the flavor"

"You can worry about stuff like flavor afterwards!"

Right now, both Lanka and Yukari were preparing miso soup and the wolf girl took the lead in the preparation of the dish, not caring about the actual recipe and doing what she wanted instead. And for some reason Yukari kept calling Lanka 'Master' even though _she _was the senpai here.

On the other table across the room, Naruto stared at the scene with a small frown while Hitomi just smiled cheerfully.

"No matter how I look at it, the truth is that she failed" The whiskered human mussed in a low tone.

"W-Well, Yukari-chan said it tasted pretty good… And you also said so" Hitomi reminded him with a nervous smile.

"Ugh…! Yeah, I forgot I did" Naruto grunted in annoyance.

"Besides…" The purple-eyed human whispered just loud enough to be heard by Naruto. "Getting more club members and showing people how wonderful cooking is makes me happy"

The blond teen blinked a few times in surprise before a grin bloomed in his face. "Heh! I guess that's good too… It's your decision as the club president so I cannot refute" Naruto chuckled slightly while shrugging nonchalantly.

"Actually… If Lanka-chan wants to be the club president I wouldn't mind of anything"

Aaaaand just like that, Hino Hitomi screwed up everything with her kind nature.

"O-Oi, Hitomi-chan! I-I think you should reconsiders this decision!" Naruto stuttered with a pale look, trying to convince the human girl to not cede her position to Lanka.

Sadly, deep down Naruto knew it was too late for damage control.

"Yukari…"

"Yeah… What it is, Master—Eeek?!" The koala asked the petite wolf girl with curiosity but was caught off guard when the pinkette grabbed her by her shoulders.

"It's not Master… For no on call me Boss!" Lanka replied with an awe-struck look and a predatory gaze. In the next instant the wolf girl started to lick the poor koala out of blue, much to the latter shock and annoyance.

"Ups…?" Hitomi sweat-dropped with a nervous giggle the moment she realized her mistake.

Naruto deadpanned at the situation, not knowing how to react he just sighed tiredly. "Yare yare daze…"

* * *

_Meanwhile— Outskirts of the City_

In an abandoned factory at the outskirts, a bunch of minor gangs with different kinds of animals were reunited in a meeting with their leader, who was currently sitting in a large table wolfing his lunch voraciously.

This person seemed to be a wolf with average height and dark-brown fur, but his appearance was shadowed by the lack of lanterns in the room.

"I don't have all day for this shit! Tell me your reports, you scum bags!" The wolf barked while eating his food, expecting his subordinates to talk.

…

Oddly enough, no one dared to take a step forward and remained in silence, making the Boss grunt in annoyance as he tapped his clawed finger on the table impatiently.

"Oi! Spill the beans, will ya'?!" The Wolf shouted with a marked-vein in his forehead.

Then, someone decided to make the first move… It was the male hyena that met the blissful taste of humiliation by Naruto's hands, Amaru.

"K-Kiba-sama…! W-We have a huge problem at hands and we couldn't fill the weekly quota!" Amaru voiced his thoughts with evident fear in his tone.

_CHILLS~!_

"Huh?" The Boss, Kiba, raised eyebrow and stared at the lone hyena with his piercing black eyes. His tone was soft but it was accompanied with a blood-chilling aura of killing intent.

"Oh crap!"

"The Boss is pissed…!"

"Kiba-sama! Please don't be mad!"

The reaction of the gang members was natural since the person before them, their leader, not only was their commander but also the most powerful alpha within their gang (pack). It was someone with a strong presence that could make even the most vicious predators in the room bow, and some of them were friggin dinosaurs!

"Now, now…! You don't have to be afraid!" Kiba reassured them with a dismissive hand wave, masking his ire with a toothy grin. "You have complications, right? Don't worry, it happens" He said while taking a sip of wine. "Tell, what problems you had… Ermm, what was your name again?"

"A-Amaru, Kiba-sama…" The hyena sweat-dropped.

"Right, my bad… Well, what kind of problems you faced?!"

"M-Most of our force have been wiped out, sir… A newcomer that we have no intel appeared last week and started to hunt any gangs that tried to engage a combat with him after he… Beat my unit" Amaru confessed, lowering his gaze in shame.

That catches the Boss' attention. "A newcomer you say?"

"Yes! He is currently attending to Seton Private Academy!"

"… Is he part of the Fourth Families?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow, this time with an _extremely_ low tone.

"No… He shows no signs of being affiliate to any of them"

"I see…"

The room's temperature dropped almost instantly and soon afterward _all _the delinquents felt the full force of their Boss' killer intent, forcing them to kneel while holding their breaths. They were shaking uncontrollably and were sweating cold.

"Let me get this straight…" Kiba began as an ominous bluish aura surrounded his frame like a pseudo-forcefield. "Not only you couldn't meet the quota we established for this week but you also have the guts to tell me our operation is being handed by an outsider who doesn't have a clue of what are we doing! A kid no less!" He bellowed with an animalistic snarl, which created gales of wind that slashed through the ground and walls as if they're butter.

"A-Ah…!" The hyena was sweating a lot as he barely evaded one of the wind blades in the last second.

_STOMP!_

The entire room shook for a few second when Kiba, still cloaked in his 'aura', stomped his fist on his table, thus not only destroying it into dust but also generating a small tremor as several fissures appeared on the floor.

"You got _any idea _of how utterly humiliating is that shit you spat at me?!" The boss howled in rage as he made his way to the hyena, his aura flicking furiously with each step creating small foot-sized craters. "I knew you were scum bags but to thing that a mere highschooler beat your sorry asses…!" He gritted his teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Kiba-sama!" Amaru pleaded as he made a dogeza pose.

"Don't waste my time your sorry excuses!" Kiba barked with disgust. "I want you to take care of this problem and I want it done now! If you want, take Mizuki with you but just sole your mess!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" The male hyena said before taking his men retiring from the meeting room.

"What has happened with the good soldiers?! Now everyone else is just a weakling in this age!" The leader just sighed in annoyance as he dispelled his aura. "But it doesn't matter… Soon the project will start and the whole country will be ruled by me when I emerge victorious! I am the one true alpha, **Inu Banchou**!" The shadowed wolf laughed maniacally.

* * *

**Well, damn! That was a taxing work, not gonna lie here~!**

**As you could see, this chapter was more focused on the cooking club recruiting aspects. And Naruto, completely pissed at Lanka for eating all the food without moving a **_**single **_**finger to **_**help **_**them decided to made an Entrance Test, but turns out this test has a hidden purpose and that was developing Lanka's cooking skills so she would know the basics **_**at least**_**.**

**Not only that, we could that Naruto can be quite the manipulative bastard when he wants to, though to be fair the "Canon" Naruto was also this… The difference is that this Naruto is more sadist and ruthless, mostly thanks to the man that raised him.**

**A bet some of you are starting to wonder **_**who**_** this "Old Man" is and, to be fair, this chapter served to give you a foreshadowing of his identity.**

**On the other hand, we could also see that this story will take a more "Active" role than the Canon-verse of Seton Gakuen! Join the Pack. The inclusion of this **_**Inu Banchou **_**is enough to raise the red flags and you can expect a lot of fights, tears and hot moments in future chapters~!**

**Without anything else to add, I bid you farewell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, my dear readers! I AM HERE—Bringing a new chapter like a normal person~!**

**It's been some time since my last update in this fic but I wanted to wrap a few things up before getting back at the business. These days are being a pain in the ass. I tell you.**

**In any case—! I want to start answer your reviews before we begin with the chapter.**

**[UlquiorraCelestial]: In several chapters of the Manga's English translation—which is my prime source material— they write her name as "Lanka" rather than "Ranka". But considering the amount of people that wants me to call her "Ranka" then it can't be helped. Making the story more readable for you guys is an essential job of a writer/author.**

**[GroundedForever]: Well, I'll have you known that those Japanese "nonsense" as you call them are essential parts of the character. Those are simply Catch Phrases.**

**The "Yare Yare Daze" is **_**the**_** Catch Phrase of Jotaro Kujo, the protagonist of JoJo Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. And this can be translated as: "Give me a break" or "Good grief"**

**The "Dattebayo" thing, unlike the former, is **_**Naruto's catch phrase!**_** In the Japanese media— and even in some English translations!— Naruto can be heard saying this verbal tic a few times in a **_**single **_**chapter. Not only that, the catch phrase itself is something that runs in Naruto's **_**family(!)**_**, being the main example his mother Kushina (who has her own variation of it!). Its proper translation is: "Believe it!"**

**I know I'm not the best writer/author here but at least I do my homework when it comes to the Characters' personalities.**

**As a writer that takes in consideration his readers' suggestions, I will do my best to lessen this "errors".**

**If you guys want to, then I could always use the English versions of these catchphrases instead of the Japanese ones.**

**[calderoneric758]: Yeah, you can say this story have many elements from other franchises, not only Naruto and Seton Academy. You can expect more references in the future.**

**[Chrolloz]: Thanks. Originally it was supposed to be a shorter chapter but inspiration fell hard and that was the end result.**

**[Ragnerock]: I cannot deny nor confirm your suspicions. You guys will have to wait 'till the 'Old man' to make a proper debut in the story.**

**[AbyssDragonslayer777]: I like to please! And you're right, there aren't many stories about Seton Academy in fanfiction, which I think is a but odd since this particular series has potential either for crossovers and non-crossover fics.**

**[GamerX568]: Yeah, there **_**are **_**female dinosaurs in this Manga/Anime, at least that's what the author and his team let implicit. Also, yes, it's a harem story but I guess I had to be clearer. My bad… In any case, while this **_**is **_**a harem story, I don't want to make a harem so ridiculously large which actual number reach (and surpass) the twenties. If anything, I'd want to limit the members to 10, maybe 12 at best (that would be my limit).**

**I'm sorry if this number disappoints some of you but I stay firm at my words.**

**[Vongola Ninja]: Well, shit. I can't say I'm against the Narutoverse girls but man, you seriously made a long list here. Hehe… I'll think about **_**some **_**of the girls here, but I make no promises.**

**[DungeonMaster]: Haha! You got me there. With different both Naruto and Jin are, it has to be expected that things wouldn't develop the same way. And frankly, I think my version of Naruto is a better MC than Jin Mazama would ever be… I apologize if I sound a bit arrogant but you can't expect me to like Jin considering what he had done in the Anime (and Manga).**

**He made RANKA CRY! And the worst part is that he was easy forgiven for this! I'm **_**DEEPLY**_** sorry for those who like Jin but I CANNOT overlook this!**

**Anyway—! Your suggestion about Teru is interesting, I will think about it.**

**Regarding Naruto's "Old Man", I won't spill anything but I can tell it would surprise many of you when he appears.**

**On a side note, I didn't know Nekopara and Arknights until you mentioned it. I better do some research.**

**[WhateverPlus]: Thanks.**

**[Guest]: Oho~! There is a good reason behind this mess, my dear friend~! Besides, who said I wasn't gonna use Narutoverse characters? If I recall correctly, I said I didn't oppose the idea.**

**[Spencer Chamberlain]: Thank you for your words. I wouldn't say anything about the whole "Naruto x-over section" because I don't want to make a controversial respond but I appreciate your support.**

**[Story Artist]: I'll do my best to keep up with your expectations.**

**I do know about 12 Beast—if only a little—so I know who character you're talking about. But I'm still not pretty sure if I should add her kind in this fic considering how much of a divergence that could provoke in the future. You just have to think; if birds, insects, arachnoids and reptiles evolved then… How can I explain the fact that characters usually eat MEAT and insects?**

**However, I'm **_**not**_** against the idea per se. I'm simply thinking ahead about the future.**

**[Writing Warrior]: I haven't watched Gargoyles at all so I don't think I can accept this idea. And about the dinosaur girl, well, just like a Guest reviewer told me, there ARE dinosaur girls and I made some research to verify this. And lo and behold, it's true. Perhaps I could add one of this chicks in the future.**

**[RomanceBreeding]: Well, thank you. However, believe it or not, all the girls are actual character from a Manga/Anime series named "Seton Academy! Join the Pack", it's an interesting story about a world where humans and other mammalian species (as well as Dinosaurs!) live together. You should take a look of it.**

**[Zx]: Arigatou~!**

**[Guest]: Oh trust me! The moment Ferryl appears, you can expect one heck of a strength match between she and Naruto.**

**Also, thanks to you, I was able to verify with my own eyes how does a Dinosaur girl looks in this verse! Thanks! But yikes, just how **_**OLD **_**is Terano-sensei?!**

**[Devilslayer]: "Canon" Naruto has the height you say… But this is **_**not **_**the "same" Naruto. Remember, in a crossover (and more so in fanfictionas a whole) characters aren't always write with the same characteristic as their "Canon counterparts".**

**This Naruto happens to be shorter than his "Canon Counterpart"… But trust me, you do NOT want to mess with him.**

***EDIT***

**Well, now that we finished with the reviews, let the party commence! WARNING: This chapter may have a more serious approach with some drama moments in certain scenes.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Sport-Loving Sloth and the Stray Cat**

* * *

A new day has come for the student in Seton Private Academy, the school where all animals live in (relative) harmony and learn about the true meaning of the "Survival of the Fittest", making friends and finding _mates_.

But, as most of us already know, the school life isn't always as fun as it may be portrayed in the media, sometimes it's just a pain in the ass for several students in general.

Today was especially annoying for one of the most troublesome students in the school.

"Tsk, I don't understand why I do have to clean a random classroom" The blond human boy, Uzumaki Naruto, grunted in irritation as he walked through the hallway with a bag full of cleaning tools on his back.

"_**You already know why, Uzumaki! Destroying several clubrooms is not something we can overlook! Be grateful we didn't punish you with something worse! Now get your ass out of here unless you wanna go extinct!"**_

"Ugh…!" He grimaces when he remembered the stern lecture he got from Terano-sensei and the headmaster. "Even though I can see the logic behind their reasoning, it does not change the fact that is annoying" Naruto muttered with a scold, sighing in resignation as he entered one of the classrooms.

His punishment was not so bad, the only thing he has to do is some cleaning in an empty classroom and that's it. Nothing to troublesome. And, on the bright side, he could easy use this as a excuse for not hanging with the Cooking Club—It's not like he dislike them but sometimes a man needs time for himself, plus he is the _only male _in a club full of females!

"Oh well… I guess I should start" Naruto said as he took the broom. However, something catches his eyes the moment his gaze shifted to the room. "What the… There is someone else her?" He wondered aloud when he saw a girl, which seemed to be taking a nap in her desk.

This young woman was teenager girl with some kind of moss growing on her long blonde hair, she has fair skin accompanied with a well endowed body (not as much as Hitomi or Yukari though) and her eyes were shut. She was using the female student uniform of the school, albeit a bit messy in Naruto's opinion.

"Oi, it's time to wake up!" Reaching the napping girl the blond human tapped her shoulder to wake her up.

"Mmm… Hu… Huh?" The girl's eyes fluttered, giving Naruto a good look of her violet eyes, and she looked at him with a confused expression. "Who… are you?" The blond girl speech's pattern was pretty slow for some reason but the whiskered human pay no mind.

"I'm here to clean this classroom up, I'm pretty sure your homeroom teacher must have notified your class" Naruto informed her as he pointed with his thumb at the cleaning stuff he brought. "Pardon me for being a bit rude but you should leave… Umm… What's your name?"

"Shi…shio… Miyubi" The purple-eyed blond presented herself with a kind smile.

"Ah, got it. Nice to meet you Miyubi-chan. I'm Uzumaki Naruto" The blue-eyed human smirked back, reaching up his arm for a handshake.

"…" Miyubi, rather than getting up to return the gesture, simply stared at his hand with a troubled look. "Sorry… But… I ain't… fast" She said with an apologetic giggle.

The blond guy blinked in confusion, not really understanding what she was talking about. She wasn't fast? Is that a figure of speech or is she actually slow? It's kind of weird to hear someone saying this.

'_Wait no… She clearly isn't human… And also said her movements are slow so… Ah!'_ Realization hit him like a lightning fast punch as he hit his right fist on his open left palm. "I see! You are a sloth, aren't you?!" He exclaimed with surprise, getting a nod in return. "Wow, sorry for troubling you. I didn't know" Naruto smirked nervously while scratching his neck in shame and proceeded to apologize with Miyubi.

The blond girl just giggles. "It's… Okay" She said him with her soft tone.

"**Oh, Uzumaki-kun. It's seems you're finally here at last"**

Suddenly, a booming voice resounded on the classroom, when Naruto looked at said place where the voice came from, he saw a 30 meters tall Alamosaurus at the other end of the room staring at them intently through the windows.

"Hi, Aramoto-sensei" The whiskered human, far from being scared, simply greeted the reptile with a faint grin.

_Animal Facts: One of the largest sauropods in history, even after the dinosaurs mass extinction they continued to dominate the earth for over a period of 700,000 years!_

"**Why hello to you too Uzumaki-kun" **Aramoto-sensei greeted the male human with a nod. **"What a perfect timing for you to appear right because I have a little request for you"** The tall dinosaur added with a polite smile.

"Ah? What do you want?" Naruto asked the teacher, curious about what the giant male would want from him.

"**You see, Miyubi-kun is always lingering behind in the classroom… It's actually a problem if I've to be honest"** The teacher elaborated, glancing at the sloth girl resting on her desk.

"Yeah, I can tell…" Naruto muttered with a dry look, not surprised of this problem as he knew how _slow_ the sloths are. He already has a gist of what Aramoto-sensei wants him to do.

"**Yes, it's quite a perchance indeed"** The Alamosaurus mussed with a bitter nod. **"Anyhow, I want you to be with her and help her whenever she needs assistance to move around for now on. You don't need to be **_**all **_**the time by her side, just help her when you got some free time"**

"Ummm… I don't know, Sensei… I have a few things to do and… Well…" While Naruto didn't have _any _problem by helping others, the way the teacher was phrasing it made Naruto thinks he wanted him to be basically the sloth's bodyguard.

And even if he counts with free time, he would spend most of it in the Cooking Club with the others leaving no room to take care of another person. Besides, he still needs to finish the cleaning.

"**If you do that then I'll make sure you'll never have more punishments from now on"**

The moment Aramoto-sensei said that, Naruto's mind shut down as he processed what the giant reptile told him. If he has a teacher to back him up so he would end up in detention or having punishments then he would have so much time and less worries in the school!

"… Ok, I'll do it!" Naturally, a delinquent like him would accept such a proposal without a second thought.

"**Then we have a deal"** Aramoto-sensei smiled with satisfaction. **"You can leave her in her room. I'll take care of this mess later" **With that said, the giant teacher left the two teens.

When the dinosaur was out of sight, Naruto grinned madly as he raised his fist on the air. "Yatta~! Free passes!" He laughed at his luck, and then he turned his gaze to the sloth girl. "Hey, let's go. I'll walk you to your room" He said to her.

"Ok…" Miyubi nodded as she slowly got up from her seat, her body was shivering with each move and Naruto couldn't help but think he was seeing a slow-motion video.

_Animals Facts: The speed of the sloth, which compared to other animals posses only about half the muscle mass, is, in fact, just about __**180 m/ h**__. As such, it's slower than not only the turtle, but even the rhinoceros beetle (animal with a speed of __**300 m/h**__)._

"Wow, it seems like she is making a good effort for keeping up" The whiskered human said with a sweat-drop as he stared at the sloth girl with an awkward smirk.

Right now, Miyubi has _finally _got up and was starting to walk closer to him. Each move was difficult if her shaking form was any indication but Naruto kept his cool as he was well aware of the famous _speed _her species posses.

However, he made a miscalculation and forgot a very important _detail_ about sloths.

_THUD!_

"Aaahhh~…!"

"MIYUBI-CHAN!" Naruto cried in fright as he rushed forward to treat the poor girl.

* * *

_Animals Facts: …If a sloth overexert past its limits, they will faint from the heat and __**DIE~!**_

* * *

_A Few Minutes Later_

It has been quite a handful day to say the least. Not only Miyubi _'died' _in front of Naruto, the blond human has no other choice but carry her on his back for the rest of the day which make several students to look at them with odd stares.

He paid no attention to this since he was used of getting those looks when he's with Ranka or Yukari (no one seems to bat an eye if he was with Hitomi though).

After walking for almost thirty minutes, the duo finally reached Miyubi's room on the girls' dorm. The blond human let out a sigh in relief, now he could drop the girl in her room and go back with the others… But there was something that still bothered him.

'_It's kind of weird that Miyubi's friends were not there to help her out…'_ He thought with a frown, glancing over his shoulder to see the purple-haired girl smiling brightly as if she was having a good time. _'I mean, she is kind of cute and is nice so she should've friends, right?' _He sighed tiredly and entered the room with the girl on his back… And, for the second time in the same, his eyes got big as plate. "What the…?!" Naruto shouted in shock.

Before his very eyes, the whiskered teen saw _several _sport equipment around the whole room. There were bikes, skateboards, sport balls, athletes' cartels, cufflinks, and basically anything sport-related.

"This room looks to belong to a sport-maniac dude" Naruto said with a sweat-drop, a bit freaked out by the sight but he shrugged. "I think we're in the wrong place" He guessed with a dismissive shrug as he step forward to leave.

"No… This is… my… place" Miyubi's voice stopped him and made the blond to look at her with a stunned expression.

"Eh?" That was his intelligent reply.

"I said… This… is… my room" The blond sloth repeated.

"…Come again?"

"W-Well… you see…!" Noting the boy's intense stare, Miyubi adopted a shy look as her face grew red of embarrassment. "I really… Loves sports… And I'm… Looking… for the one… who suits… me the most" She confessed sheepishly.

"Ah, I see" He didn't. Right now Naruto's brain was trying to process the logic behind all this. A sloth girl who loves sports?! It was his first thing seeing something like this. _'I'm pretty sure there is not such a thing like sport suited for _sloths_' _He thought with a dry look.

"Umm… Could you… put me… in my bed?" Miyubi asked, still embarrassed.

Her request made the blond human to stop his train of thought. "Oh… Yeah, sorry" Naruto walked forward and gently put the sloth girl on her bed. "Here you go" He said with a faint smirk.

"Thanks…" The purple-eyed sloth bowed with a small smile.

"Meh~! Don't sweat it!" The whiskered human grinned in return before looking at the other side, more interested in seeing the stuff the girl has. "Say… Have you ever used these things before? Because they look well maintained, dattebayo" He asked the girl with genuine curiosity.

"No… I want to… But it's more… a hobby" Miyubi shook her head.

"Hmm… A pity…" Naruto whispered with some sadness as he looked at the girl.

For the looks of things, Miyubi was _really _into sports and her desires to participate in any of its activities were genuine and pure, but as she was ill-suited for any physical activity she couldn't do _anything _but remain as an unmoving statue looking with envy at those who could practice sports. A pitiful and depressive reality, that's for sure.

_THUD!_

"Huh?" Naruto stopped his monologue when he heard _something _fell on the ground… And turns out it was the blond girl, panting in the floor as she tried to take off her shirt. "Miyubi-chan…!" He wasted no time in appearing beside her to see if she has any injury.

"I'm fine… Don't worry… Naruto-san" She reassured him with a kind smile, but her panting was a huge dead giveaway of her real condition.

The blond human frowned at this and pick her up in a bridal carry, surprising the sloth girl a lot. "Yare yare daze… You're such a troublesome girl" Naruto chuckle, staring at the girl with smirk. "Don't forget I'm here to help. You should tell me if something happens" He said with a kind smile.

"U-Umm…" As she was not expecting such actions, Miyubi couldn't help but stare at him with a stunned look.

"I'll help you to change clothes if that's what you want" Naruto told her, placing her on the ground gently as he aided her to pull her uniform off, and then he put a towel around her so he wouldn't see her underwear.

"T-Thanks… Naruto-san" The blond sloth thanked him with a small and warm smile.

"You don't have to mention it…" The whiskered human said with a dismissive hand wave while letting out a snicker. "In any case, I think you should be able to choose new cloths now. Just tell what you need and I'll bring it to you" He grinned at her while placing the girl on the table.

"Ah… Well… Naruto-san…" Miyubi gained a red coloration as she shifted her gaze to the bathroom with a sheepish look. "You see… I need… to take… a shower" She mumbled with a scarlet face.

"Oh… OH—Oooooohhh!" After the sloth girl said that, Naruto widened his eyes in shock and quickly moved his glance to the other side and scratched his cheek with an embarrassed look on his face. _'Shit… Now what should I do?!' _He yelled mentally, trying to think how to help her reach the bathroom.

Sure, carrying her to that place wouldn't be much of a problem for him… But the real deal was that he needs to help her change her underwear in order to enter the bathtub… which means _he_ isgoingto _see_ her body butt-naked!

"Damn… Now what?" He wondered aloud as his mind tried to think on a plan… BUT! The only think he could think was using a blindfold to cover his eyes, and for some reason that idea made him shiver in fear!

"Naruto-san…!" Miyubi whispered, catching his attention.

"Yeah…?"

"You… You don't…. have to be… here… if you… don't want" She said with an unsure expression that held some hint of sadness and embarrassment. "I know… you are… doing this… because Aromoto-sensei… told you… I bet you… don't want… to stay" Miyubi muttered between pauses.

"Oi, don't have to be so gloomy… It's true that the deal with Aromoto-sensei was—!"

"N-No… L-listen to… me…!" She half-shouted half mumbled but her tone of voice was high enough and has the force to interrupt him, making the teen flinch slightly. "I know… you have lots… of friends waiting… for you… and I don't… want you… to be troubled… because of me… So please… go with them… I'll be fine" The sloth girl said with a weak and fake smile, shivering slightly with each sentences.

"Miyubi-chan…" Naruto just stared at the blond girl with a stunned look, not knowing what to say or even do. It's clear that the outburst of the quiet girl caught him off guard and the way she talked made him develop a bad feeling. "Do you… You don't have many friends, are you?" He asked her with a solemn expression.

It was the natural question to ask, and Naruto already guessed _that _was the reason for Miyubi's demeanor.

As a sloth, she was completely unable to do most things a socially active person normally does on daily basis so it wouldn't be a surprise if she was not very popular with people. Even more so considering how the students' self-established socializing system tended to push down any relations between animals of different species—to the point that the students _wouldn't _bother in making bonds with other races. Also, there weren't many sloths around the campus as far as he knows, so the young girl's situation was even worse than Hitomi's and his'.

The sloth girl flinch at the question and quickly diverted her eyes from the human, confirming his suspicions. "Y-Yeah… I was always alone… in the classroom. No one ever… paid attention to me… And people also… make fun of my dream" She confessed with a sad smile, making Naruto clenches his fist until they're devoid of blood. However, before he could say anything, Miyubi continued and looked up at him with a warm smile that in all honestly melted his heart. "But when you appeared today… it was different… You actually talked with me… And then you took care of me… I was really happy… even if it was just… an innocent lie… You were the closest thing I have… of a friend… So thank you… Naruto-san" She said with teary eyes and a warm expression.

"…"

The blond human just stayed there, looking down at Miyubi with an unreadable expression for a few seconds. Then—

_POW~!_

"Ouch…!" A small burst of pain hit Miyubi forehead and she instantly raised her arm to rub the attacked point.

"Yare yare daze… Do you really have such a horrible picture of my character?"

"E-Eh?" The sloth girl slightly widened her eyes when she saw Naruto standing in front of her, with two of his finger placed on her forehead and gave her a soft smirk.

"Listen, Miyubi… It's true that I accepted to take care of you out of selfishness, and I admit that was a dick move of my part" The whiskered guy grunted in slight self-loathing for himself. "HOWEVER! Don't think for even a second I didn't valued our time together! I mean, if I didn't accept Aromoto-sensei's deal then not only I would be forced to do some bothersome punishment, I would have never been able to get to know such an impressive sloth like you! Not all days you see a sport loving sloth that is also a sweetheart of a girl too, dattebayo!" He chuckled with a toothy grin, stunning the girl to no end as she widened her eyes in shock while her cheeks gained a pink coloration at the compliment. "You say you don't have friends, right?" He asked her, his ever present grin still stamped in his face.

Hearing that made Miyubi deviates her gaze with a small frown, looking down at the floor with sadness. "Y-Yea—Ouch…!" She felt a poke that interrupted her.

"WRONG~!" Naruto told her with a wide grin and suddenly took her hand, which took her off guard for a second time in a row. "You _do _have a friend here!"

"R-Really?"

"Yup! I, Uzumaki Naruto AKA "The most badass delinquent and the strongest brawler in the whole world", am your friend dattebayo!" The blond human told her with a bright smile.

"A-A… It's that so?!" Miyubi shouted in a hopeful whisper, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"Damn right! Just who the fuck do you think I am!" He snickered with a reassuring grin as he let out a burst of laughs. "People say you cannot be a sportswoman? Who decided that? They said you are worthless because you're a sloth? _Who_ decided that? They say you can't have friends? AND _**WHO**_ THE FUCK DECIDED THAT?!" He thundered with a mighty voice full of confident with a wide foxish grin. "_You_ are the one who decide such things!" He bellowed knocking his fist with his open hand creating a tiny wave of gusts. "And whoever says otherwise will receive a beating from me!" He finished with a gentle head pat.

"N-Naruto-san…!" Miyubi whispered with small tears running through her face. Happiness was filling her chest and she could even feel heart-rate increasing dramatically… If she didn't know any better, Miyubi could tell she was gonna die from this, but didn't care.

At first she thought that he would mock her dream when they entered her room, but he didn't. At first she thought he would leave her the moment he dropped her here but he didn't! Right now she was seeing someone in front of her not only praising and complimenting, even going as far as to encourage her to keep her gaze up and continue her pursuit of her ideal sport— and he was even from her same species!

Sure, he may be a bit cocky… and hot-blooded individual if the rumors of his _'meetings'_ with the Clubs a week ago were anything to go by. But she can tell without a doubt that he was being sincere with her.

He's person willing to be with her, defending and encouraging her. Isn't that what a friend is?

In that moment, Miyubi couldn't help but feel immensely happy.

"Oh, but wait! There is more!"

"R-Really…?" The sloth stuttered.

"Yeah! You see, I'm part of a Cooking Club, and we're looking for more members to recruit. So, I wanted to ask if you're okay in joining us!" The whiskered guy told her excitedly.

"F-For real…!" She gasped at the proposal.

"Of course, dumb sloth! I'm serious! While Ranka may be a problem with her unbossily _'bossy' _attitude, I don't think she or the others will reject you!" Naruto said with a thumb up and a grin. "And you know the best part? We are all from different species, aside for Hitomi-chan and I that is!" He added as he snickered a bit.

"W-wow… It's my first time… hearing about an interspecies… Pack" Miyubi said in awe, amazed by such a notion.

"Yeah, it doesn't surprise me…" Naruto chuckled with a bittersweet tone. "So—! What do you say?"

"I-I would love to…!" The sloth girl smiled widely.

"Heh, what a nice respond" The human guy replied back with a grin. "Just be wary of Ranka though, perhaps she may try to lick you"

"Wait what"

* * *

_The Next Day — At the Cooking Club_

"A new member?! Already?! As expected of Naruto-san, you're certainly my most reliable Second in Command!"

It's a new day for the Cooking club and all the current members where inside the clubroom ready to start their duties, but in that moment the sole male of the club introduced a new addition for their club (pack).

Needlessly to say, Ranka was extremely happy for this and she was welcoming Miyubi to the pack by giving her a licks storm, much to the sloth girl's dismay.

On the other side of the table, Naruto just looked at the interaction between his so-called _'boss' _and the sports-lover girl with a faint smirk. He knew Miyubi would find a place in this club and it seems he was right.

"Wow, I didn't thought you have it in you, Naruto-san" Yukari mussed with a smile.

Caught off guard by the busty koala's comment, the blue-eyed guy stared back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hah? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah! N-Nothing Naruto-kun, it's just that… Well, you can be a bit scary and rude with people" Hitomi interjected with a nervous smile.

"HAH?!" The blond human stared at the brown-haired girl with surprise. "I'm not that scary! I can be friendly when I want to, dattebayo!"

"We know that Naruto-kun…! But sometimes you tend to… I mean, you fight a lot with other students" Hitomi said timidly, trying to defuse the anger boiling in the human male.

"Yeah, I do that! But that's not a problem since there are just friendly matches! I mostly start _violent_ fights with cocky bastard who needs punishment for being asshole!"

"You dislocated the arm of a random elephant male yesterday because he called you a female" Yukari commented dryly, glancing at Naruto with a deadpan look.

"That's different!"

"Oh really?" The green-haired koala asked with a skeptical look, crossing her arms below her bountiful breasts.

"YES! THAT ASSHOLE CALLED ME 'TOMBOYISH KITTY' WHEN HE THOUGHT I WASN'T HEARING! HE REAPED WHAT HE SOWN!" The blond guy shot back with a giant head, sharp white-colored eyes and shark teeth.

Hitomi, while she could understand how much of a _'delicate' _subject can be the whiskered human's gender, decided to spoke up her own opinion in the matter at hands. "We know you don't like others doubting of your manliness, Naruto-kun… But even you have to agree that you _look_ kinda like a female from certain perspective" The violet-eyed human told him with a kind smile, no ill-intent in her speech as she was simply stating a fact.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T LOOK LIKE A FEMALE!"

"But, Naruto-kun…"

"NOPE! NOT GONNA HEAR YOU!"

Believe it or not, Naruto indeed _has _quite a feminine look in his face and his whiskers and hair-style made more than one think he was actually a tomboyish feline girl instead of a human guy. And it certainly didn't help that his uniform didn't show much of his muscles either.

In short, our _manly _protagonist was also a _feminine-looking_ bishounen—or rather, a _manly-looking_ bishoujou for non-human species at least! Much to his dismay!

"In any case—!" Yukari decided to change the subject when she noted the ominous aura around boy's body. "I'm honestly impressed with your kindness, Naruto-san. Not many males would treat Miyubi like you did. Heck, you even encourage her to keep chasing her dream" The koala remarked with a warm smile. "That's something very manly in my perspective~!"

"O-Of course you think so! I'm really awesome, dattebayo!" Hearing such a compliment from the koala made Naruto cough as he looked at the other side of the room with a small blush, his anger already died and was replaced with embarrassment.

"Ahaha~! Yeah, right…! But are also a big _little_ tsundere!" The koala added with a mischievous smirk.

"Gaaak~!" The blond human choked at that and glared at Yukari with humorous rage. "Who are you calling _'little'_, huh?!"

"Mah~! Mah~! Don't have to be so coy, maybe you would want to take a _small_ nap, Naruto-san~!" The koala, far from being intimidated, continued with the teasing.

The blond human height was a berserk button as big as his manliness because he wasn't particularly worried about the former… But if someone bring that up he will snap rather humorously, even more so if it was a _taller _person than him. Heck, in terms of height even _Hitomi and Miyubi _were both taller than him!

Yukari herself was not taller than him, but the difference was _not_ so big. Plus, it was quite fun to see his reactions.

The koala may be the first to admit she's not a female who enjoys teasing others but when it comes to Naruto the story was different. Who would have thought that such a dreading guy with his (super)strength would have such a cute complex? She was rightfully amused.

"Oi, I'm warning you—Gaak!"

"NA~RU~TO~SAN~!"

_LICK! LICK! LICK! LICK! LICK!_

Just when Naruto was about to refute, he was attacked by a storm of kisses and licks from Ranka who jumped at him in a sneak attack.

"Gaak! Will you cut it off?!" The blond human quickly forced the wolf girl to stay down with a flick on her forehead that sent her to the ground.

"Owie~! You don't have to be mean~! I just wanted to reward you for helping the pack to grow more!" The pinkette grunted as she rubbed her small _'wound'_, glaring cutely at the blond human.

"If you want to reward me then make _me_ the leader instead!"

"Ack! Such a blunt statement, but I don't know why you are so mean! I mean, we are pack _mates_!" The petite wolf girl replied back with a perplexed expression.

"WE AREN'T _MATES_!"

While Naruto was having his daily outbursts at Ranka's antics, Miyubi stared at the scene while letting out a warm giggle, smiling with happiness and joy for being able to find a place with people that would accept her.

Particularly, she focused her eyes on the bursting frame of the blond teen that treated her with so much kindness.

'_Thank you, Naruto-san' _The blond girl thought with a bright smile as she took a bun from the table to taste it. "_Munch…_ Hmm…" Miyubi let the flavor invade her tongue as she let out a blissful moan for eating such a nice meal… And then—

_THUD!_

She fell on the ground like a corpse!

* * *

_Animal Facts: If sloths try to eat something they're not used to, they become unable to digest food and finally will __**DIE~!**_

* * *

[Agh! MIYUBI!]

The other members of the club stared at the sloth girl with shock and quickly rushed at her to help her out.

Not only the Cooking Club received a new member and friend, they made a new rule to survey Miyubi diet so she wouldn't _die again _from intoxication ever since that day onwards.

* * *

**[Eye-Catcher: First Image]**

We can see a eight years-old Naruto practicing several kata with a practice dummy made of metal, using just a pair of shredded pants and gloves as he punched through the object's body while a shadowed figure with sand blond hair surveyed him from afar.

**[Eye-Catcher: Second Image]**

The next picture show us Naruto with a frown while crossing his arm with annoyance as he stood side by side with a purple-haired cat girl winking at him seductively.

* * *

In the animal kingdom, there are some species of felines known for their distinctive way of purring. And out these types of purrs, there is one described as the _'Purr of Desire'_, which contains a mysterious high-frequency wave that arouses the nurturing instincts of mammals.

Mammals that hear this _'Purr of Desire'_ will instinctually feel a sense of urgency, and be unable to stop themselves from giving attention to the being that is emitting it.

In Seton Private Academy, it's not a surprise that some felines uses this in their advantage in order to get what they want but out all students in the school, a particular cat was able to use the _'Purr of Desire' _to the fullest.

"H-Hey, are you hungry?!"

"Want some _Kamaboko_?"

"I have some _sasami_ too!"

And right now, a large group of students were being enraptured by this girl's ability.

Said person was a slim young girl with long purple hair tied and styled into twin tails with two red ribbons, she has bright green eyes and overall a nice figure. Like the rest of her female peers, she was using the girls' school uniform.

"Thanks so muuuuch~ !" The purple haired girl winked at the crowd with a pretty face, inciting the others to bend at her will even more.

After a few minutes, the cat girl walked away with a bunch of free food on her arms as she proceeded to eat it all with a delighted expression. It was obvious that she was used of being the center of attention, and she enjoyed it.

Truly, there is no higher idol in the animal kingdom than the female cats.

She was about to enjoy another rack of food but then she saw something that caught her eyes.

"Hey, Naru~! What are you gonna cook today~?!"

"Hell if I know, today is Hitomi-chan's turn to pick the meal we're gonna make! Besides, shouldn't _you _help us too?!"

"Mou~! But I like Naruto-san' meals!"

"I'm not your personal chef, you dumb wolf…!"

"Naruto-kun, please don't be so moody with Ranka-chan!"

"Let him be, Hitomi-san. You know he is a big _little _tsundere~!"

"I AIN'T A TSUNDERE, YOU SHITTY KOALA!"

"Naruto-san… Tsundere…"

"M-MIYUBI-CHAN! WHY!"

"You react… cute when we tease you…"

"HUUUUUHHH?!"

"Pfft!... Sorry, Naruto-kun… You're making a funny face…!"

"HITOMI-CHAN?!"

"Ah, they have a good point! By the way, Naruto-san, please carry me in your back too! That's an order!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

The purple-haired cat girl saw five students walking through the hallway. And from the looks of it, it seemed like they were from the newly founded Cooking Club. There were a colorful group of people; A Human Female; A Female Wolf; A Female Koala; A Female Sloth; and a Male(?) Human.

It's not common to see such diversity in a club so the cat girl was genuinely surprised.

However, what _really_ picked her interest was the person using the males' uniform. The short one with blond hair and cat-like features on his face, and from a certain perspective he looked a lot like a cat. If it wasn't for the fact that he lacked an actual tail, she would have confused him with a female peer of her species.

'_A human with cat looks…? Hmm~'_ She simply stared at the blond teen with an unreadable expression. "He kinda looks interesting~!" She said with a cat-like grin.

* * *

_Cooking Club clubroom_

It's a new day for the cooking club members, two days had passed since Miyubi joined their ranks and ever since that days things were peaceful for this unconventional group of friends… Well, as peaceful as it can be when someone like Naruto was part of the group.

"All right, it's time for the roll-call!" Ranka proclaimed with her usual cheerfulness as she jumped at the top of the table to gather the others' attention. "First we have Hino Hitomi, the 'Ex-Boss'! And next we have Komori Yukari, The 'One Raised on Poop'!"

"Umm… 'Ex-Boss'…? Ranka-chan, that's…"

"I feel slightly offended by that remark, you know"

The two mentioned girls simply stared at the pinkette with sweat-drops due the 'nicknames' she just used, neither of them were particularly happy about it but unfortunately Ranka paid no attention to their protests and continued.

"Then we got 'Verge of Death' Miyubi!" The wolf girl said while gesturing at the aforementioned sloth, which apparently _died again_ when she tried to eat a random meal when no one was watching. "And finally we have my Second in Command and _Mate,_ Naru—WHAT IS A CAT DOING HERE?!"

Just when Ranka was about to name Naruto, she stopped and adopted a menacing stance and growled at the new face, who turned out to be the purple-haired girl from this morning—and she was standing right next to the blond human no less.

…

The others' didn't know how to react at the appearance of the cat girl and simply stared at her in silence with surprise written all over their faces.

"Oh, don't mind me~!" The green-eyed cat girl said with a nonchalant smile.

In that moment, Yukari stamped her fight on her open hand as realization hit her. "I know you! You were chosen as Miss Female of Seton Academy Middle-School section three years in a row, that idol cat!" The koala said with awe, surprising the others with that revelation.

"That's right~! My name's Nekomai Kurumi, nice to meet you~!" She winked as she gave them 'V' symbol with her fingers, accompanied with a cute purr to emphasize her Idol status.

_Kurumi Nekomai_

_Species: Cat (Ragdoll Breed)_

"A CAT?!" Ranka shouted with a frantic look. As a canine, she was not amused to see someone from the feline species invading her territory out of blue. But what was really shocking for her was the fact that Kurumi was way _too _close of the blond human. "No way…! N-Naruto-san…!"

"Hmm?" The whiskered human replied with a hum, just to get a confused expression when he saw the wolf girl crying. "The hell with…?!"

"Y-You are not a cat person, are you?!" The pinkette cried with a hurt look as if she was being betrayed by the male human.

"… Seriously?" Naruto deadpanned at the petite wolf girl with a frown, finding that insinuation very irritating. "I didn't bring her here if that's what you're thinking, she just happened to be next to me out of coincidence… Yare yare daze, I don't know why I have to respond such a stupid question since it's not your problem if I like cats or not" He muttered the last thing under his breath as he let out a tired sigh.

"Ah, yeah! Of course you wouldn't be interested in filthy cat girls!" For some reason, Ranka twisted Naruto's reply to appeal her own misconceptions.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what he wanted to say" Yukari commented with a sweat-drop before turning her gaze to the purple-haired girl. "In any case, what are you doing here with us Kurumi-san?"

"Ah, that? Well, I got a bit curious about this group. It's a bit shocking to see creatures of different species forming a pack~" The green-eyed girl told them with a smirk.

"Then you want to join my pack?!" That respond made the wolf girl drop her menacing attitude and smile at the possibility of recruiting another member—even if it was a cat. "Well, in that case…?!"

"Joining a pack or whatever is like, so uncool you know~"

Sadly, however, Kurumi respond shattered Ranka's confidence like glass, which in turn angered the wolf girl and began to bark at the purplette.

The cat girl ignored the wolf's barks and shifted her attention to the others in the room. "I just came by to check things out a bit. It's fine right~?" The green eyed female asked them as she began to use her _purr_ on them.

The effect was instantaneous as all the girls in the room began get all friendly with Kurumi.

"…" Naruto, surprisingly enough, wasn't affected by this and simply stared the scene with a neutral expression. He's not aware of Kurumi's manipulative ability but he knew something was wrong the moment that cat girl emitted that purr, which seemed to affect his peers.

The blond human was not a very knowledgeable when it comes to specific traits in animals, but he is no fool and his cunningness was _very _high so he's completely able to tell whenever there is something off in this situation.

However, he couldn't do or say anything in that regarding because it would cause problems in his group so he will let the subject for the moment.

* * *

_Gardening Club Harvest_

At the outside of the main building the Cooking club were heading at the garden made for the Gardening Club activities, a place were the members of said club sown the fruits and vegetables used for both the school staff of the cafeteria and the Cooking club.

The Gardening Club members consisted primary in wild boars that use their innate skills to grown new their own food by the application of different types of agriculture techniques. They're quite good at their work and their club was one of the most respected by the school staff thanks to this.

"Say… What are we doing here~?" Kurumi—who was already a bit too close to Naruto—asked the blond human, tilting her head in confusion as she wondered why they were doing this little trip.

"Well, we usually receive cooking ingredients from the Gardening Club for our activities, and since we are out of supplies we need to request them to give us some more" Naruto responded with a neutral tone, trying to ignore the closeness between them.

"Oohh~! I see~" The cat girl nodded in understanding before wrapping her arms around the blond's. "I guess you will protect us defenseless females if things get ugly, aren't you?" She purred with a wink.

"Tsk!" The whiskered human simply clicked his tongue in annoyance, not noting the looks of jealousy in Ranka, Hitomi and Miyubi.

"You're too close of my male, cat! Back off!" The wolf girl barked as she appeared between the two of them and stops the cat girl from getting all lovey dovey with the blond.

"My, my~! I don't know why are you so angry, I'm simply talking with him~" Kurumi replied with an innocent smile, which only served to irritate the pinkette more. "Besides I talked with Naru-kun and he said you two aren't in a relationship, which means he is free" She added, looking down at the petite wolf with a slightly mocking tone.

"Ghu…! Why you…!" The pinkette growled in respond.

"Kurumi-san, it's not ok to tease Ranka-chan like that" Hitomi intervened with a small frown. She was a little upset of the cat girl's last comment regarding Naruto.

"Yeah… and Naruto has yet… to choose his _mate_…" Miyubi aggregated with a pout.

"Oh, sorry~! My bad~!" The purple-haired girl bows slightly in a half-hearted apologize. _'It seems like I have some competition'_ She thought dryly.

"You there, stop bringing me up to your discussion" Naruto ordered with annoyance.

"I agree. This is getting a bit uncomfortable" Yukari, who remained in silence during the whole conversation while she helped the sloth to move, seconded the blond human with a nod.

[Fine~…]

The three females agreed begrudgingly.

The group then walked through the field and went straight with the Club president to ask him nicely. Surely, it wouldn't be such a big deal for him to lend them some vegetables and fruits since his club happened to have large reserves of this ingredients.

"Sorry but we ain't gonna be givin' you any stuff from now on!"

However, the president simply snorted rudely and brushed them off.

"What? But why?!" Ranka asked with a frantic and pleading look.

"Our harvest 'as been decreasin' lately ya see" The alpha boar explained with a frown in his face. "Some damn worthless bastards have been sneakin' around and stealin' our stuff!" He elaborated with anger boiling inside him, barely contained.

Little did he know that the ruffians that stole his stuff were in reality some of his _own men_!

* * *

_Animal Facts: In Japan, wild boars are responsible for more crop damage than any other creature!... And their eyesight is exceptionally terrible on top of that!_

* * *

'_This guy either is too dumb or has a poor security system because even I can tell who the real thieves are!' _Naruto deadpanned at the Club president.

"Oh come on! Can you give us some stuff?! Just a little!" Ranka didn't take the 'no' for an answer and insisted.

"Sorry but no! I already made my mind so piss off!" The Wild Boar snapped at the pinkette with a dark glare. The way he talked shows that he wouldn't stand down at any possible threat for the harvest he and his men put so much effort to grow.

In a situation like this, Naruto could easily force the boar to back down but he knew doing something like that won't be the best course of action. The last thing they needed was antagonize the boars since they could easily ban them from receiving supplies ever again.

"How bothersome…" The whiskered human sighed.

The Cooking club needed those supplies from the harvest but if the boss didn't allow it then there is no point in being here. They could always ask the cafeteria staff to give them a few things or leftovers. That option was more viable in this case.

"Ah, sorry… But I think you should be more kind with us" Kurumi stepped forward with her usual smirk and confronted the boar, showing an air of confident that could only be found in leaders or diplomatic people. "Perhaps you could let us take some stuff~. Our club is in a thigh schedule and we got no time~! If you want, you could survey us so you will make sure none of us tries to take your things without permission~! What do you say~?" The cat girl asked with a purr as she brushed herself against the male boar, using her sex appeal and silver tongue to persuade the Gardening club president.

"U-Umm… Well…! I-I think I could do that" Just like that, the rude attitude of the wild boar shifted into a more submissive one as he cough and deviated his gaze with a small blush on his face. It was obvious that the purple-haired girl's charms worked on him. "Because you asked me so nicely I'll—!"

However, before he could say anything else, two of his men appeared out of blue with bags full of ingredients.

"Please, take this with you~! These are the vegetables and fruits we usually take from the boss personal harvest~!"

"Yeah, we sneak at night when no one can see us! And the best part is that the president had never found this out~!"

The two wild boars, who were also enchanted by Kurumi, confessed their crimes proudly as they handed her the bags with goofy grins and blushes on their face.

"Wait… what" The club president asked in shock, completely stunned by this revelation. But his surprise was quickly replaced with primal fury and he stomped at the two perpetrators with a dark glare. "SO YOU'RE THE BASTARD THAT STOLE MY STUFF ALL THIS TIME?!" He bellowed with rage, making the two boars cry in fear and run away from his wrath.

While the club president started his chase to punish the boars, the Cooking club stared at the scene with awe and shock. Not only they're genuine surprised by the sudden events, they were amazed by Kurumi's skills at negotiating and they quickly began to praise the cat girl for her good job.

"Wow, that's incredible Kurumi-san! You convince them to give us so many ingredients!"

"As expected of an Idol!"

"Yeah… it was pretty amazing…"

Only two members didn't say a thing; Ranka and Naruto. They both stared the girl with mixed looks of annoyance, but from different reasons.

"Hm! I could do that too!" The wolf girl was pouting and glaring at the feline with a hint of envy. She didn't like how Kurumi was getting all the praises and acknowledgement from the others.

Naruto, on the other hand…

'_It's just like before… The moment she purred they quickly were enraptured' _The blond human narrowed his eyes with a frown as he analyzed the situation. _'Did she use some sort of suggestion or other type of mental trick?'_

From an outsider point of view it seemed like Kurumi was just that good at dealing with people, thus allowing her to make others do what she wanted. But for Naruto this couldn't be farther from the true.

At the beginning of the conversation, the wild boar showed strong convictions and an inflexible way of thinking, being too stubborn and paranoiac to let some outsiders to enter his territory. That was completely logical since just a moron would let anyone near the harvest knowing there was a thief out there ready to steal the club's stuff.

The fact the Kurumi convinced him to give them the supplies so easily was something… bothersome to say the least.

"Let's hope this will not scale further…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Unknown for them, two figures were observing the scene from afar.

"There he is, Lieutenant! The bastard that is making my job more difficult than it already is!" The first one was Amaru, who was glaring at the whiskered human with hate. "We should take advantage of this and attack him while he has his guard down. Heheh! Just imagining his face makes me want to laugh—!"

"Will you shut up? I'm working"

"A-Ah! S-Sorry Mizuki-sama!" The male hyena bowed in apologizes.

The second figure besides him was a 6ft tall muscular male tiger with brown eyes and a bandana wrapped on top of his head. His attire consisted in a loose white shirt, long black pants and dark boots. Also, he was taking notes on a notebook as he stared at the blond human with narrowed eyes.

"Huff… You low-life scum don't have much of a brain, don't you?" The tiger scolded the hyena with a sharp glare. "Just because I'm here doesn't means we should start a fight head on out of a whim"

"But…! You can beat him!" Amaru replied frantically, only to receive a flick on his forehead that sent him on the ground.

"Fool, I ain't the type of male that would rush on a fight if I don't have enough info about my target! I want to know what I am dealing with first!" Mizuki growled in annoyance, closing his notebook and putting it on his pocket. "In order to hunt a prey you first need to know its capabilities, strengths and weaknesses otherwise you would surely face utter failure. Besides, with so many witnesses here, things won't work as smoothly as I want" He explained with a calculative gaze.

"Ah, I-I see… That makes sense, I guess"

"Hm! Don't bother trying to understand something your highly incompetent brain cannot handle" The bandana tiger said before heading out of the school ground. "Right now you just have to worry about handing me some data about Uzumaki Naruto, which includes filming him while fighting strong opponents and taking notes of those people he has close with him so I can create a good strategy to deal with this pest" Mizuki ordered with a hum.

"That wouldn't be a problem, Lieutenant!" Amaru shouted fervently.

"We will see…"

As the two figures left the school grounds, Naruto felt a small shiver running through his spine but as he couldn't see or sense anyone he let it slid aside with a dismissive shrug.

* * *

_A Few Minutes Later_

The group returned to their headquarters at the clubroom quickly after the meeting with the Gardening club and proceeded to make a special meal for this occasion as a tribute to thank Kurumi for her aid, and oddly enough she seemed to be very eager to participate and was showing some good skills at cooking.

"Kurumi-chan, your hair is so pretty! I want to feel it~!" Hitomi complimented the cat girl with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, it's so smooth and bright!" Yukari added, smiling with an equally dumb expression as the brown haired human.

"It smells nice too…" Miyubi said.

"It's because I spend half the time I'm awake grooming you know!" The purple-haired cat girl said with pride, accepting the compliments with her nonchalant and innocent cat smirk. "You can touch it if you want~"

Her respond made the girls do so while they praised the skills Kurumi was shpwing. Not only she had a good grasp in the department of the utensils, she also knew how to use them efficiently, much to the girls' awe.

'_She is being adored!' _On the other side of the room, Ranka glared at the scene with a frown as she chewed her hand out of annoyance.

"Wow! You sure are good on this!"

"Amazing, that kind of technique and skill is indeed worth of praise, Kurumi-chan!"

"So outstanding…!"

The wolf girl couldn't help but growl even further as she heard those praises being directed at Kurumi. It's not a secret that she didn't like the cat's presence in the clubroom, not only because she's a _cat_, she was being the center of attention and leading them as if she was the actual boss!

'_They are relying on her!' _Ranka thought with an horrified expression, not liking how this situation went in the slightest. _'She is being more 'Boss-like' than me!' _The pinkette shouted as her mental alarms rung incessantly but she shook her head took a deep breath to calm herself. _'No, no… That's not it… I'm the actual boss so it's okay' _She thought as she chewed her hand.

* * *

_Animal Facts: Chewing their paws (hands) is an indication of stress in dogs_

* * *

"Will you focus on the recipe? We still need to finish this" The blond human groaned in annoyance as he stared at his friends with a twitching eyebrow, blowing up Ranka's insecurities.

'_Ah, he is ignoring her! As expected of Naruto-san! He has no interest in any female but me~!' _The wolf girl stared at the male with a blush and a happy smile while her tail swung wildly. Obviously she's twisting the whiskered human's words _(again)_.

"Hm~?" Kurumi glanced at the wolf for a few seconds before letting out a small chuckle as she took this chance to approach Naruto. "Hey, Naru-kun~!"

"What's wrong Nekomai?" The whiskered human replied with a nonchalant tone while chopping some vegetables, not even bothering in meet the cat's gaze.

"Oh, I had been wondering if you're interested in any girl in this room~! That's all~!"

…

The moment Kurumi dropped that question, the entire room fell on pregnant silence and _all _the girls glanced at Naruto with expectant looks. They seemed very interested in what his answer would be because they stopped what they're doing in order to hear him.

"… What kind of question is that?" Naruto asked back with a slightly reddened face.

"It's just a question~. I don't see what's the problem with it~" Kurumi said with a mischievous grin, taking a step further to brush her body against the blond human, which in turn made him blush a bit more. "Come on, I bet there must be a girl who you like… Perhaps she is closer than we think~" She added with a seductively wink.

"I DON'T HAVE TO RESPOND THAT, DATTEBAYO!" He shouted with humorous rage out of embarrassment, drifting his gaze to avoid the stares.

"Now, now. It's a simple question… But if you don't want to answer then it can't be helped~" The cat girl told him with a dismissive wave of hand.

"R-Right…" Naruto just sighed in relief, more relaxed now that he didn't have to say anything regarding that question.

"Ne~ Naru-kun~?"

"Hm?" The blond human stared back at Kurumi when she tapped his shoulder, but the moment their gazed meet the girl closed the gap distance and touched his nose with her's. "W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He jumped backwards with a red face and pointed at her with a blush.

"Nothing~! It's just how cats greet each other~!" Kurumi replied with a mischievous tone masked within her nonchalant smile.

"I'm not a cat though…"

* * *

_Animal Facts: Cats greet by touching their noses_

* * *

On one hand, what Kurumi claimed was true so there is no harm done. But, on the other hand though, some of the girls were _not_ amused by her actions… One in particular was extremely _pissed off_ right now.

"THAT'S IT, YOU FILTHY CAT! YOU AND I WILL SETTLE THIS WITH A DEATH MATCH! GRRRRR!"

This person was no other than Ranka, who jumped on the table with a menacing aura was surrounding her and she glared at the cat girl with barely contained fury.

"How scary~. Please, protect me from this wild dog, Naru-kun~" The green-eyed cat girl said nonchalantly as she shielded herself behind Naruto, her arms around the boy's neck and with the tongue out in a mocking sign.

This position was especially annoying for Naruto, one reason was _he_ being used as a human shield… And the other was because the position made clear how easily Kurumi towered over him. As a man with a big pride and ego, this was a hurtful fact.

"Oh, you're on!" The petite wolf girl shouted as she rushed at Hitomi and handed her some sort of a bone-shaped chew toy. "We'll have this thrown really far, and the first to bring it back wins!" The pinkette said with anger, explaining the rules of the 'match' to the cat girl.

"Sure thing~" The purplette shrug dismissively, being more comfy with her body on the place it was (on Naruto's).

"Hitomi throw this!" Ranka ordered the brown-haired human.

"Umm… Ok" The purple-eyed human girl nodded hesitantly, a bit confused for the match. However, she did was the wolf girl said and threw the toy to a long distance.

_FWOOOSSHHH!_

"AWOOOOO~!"

When Hitomi threw the toy, Ranka rushed forward in a mad dash and followed its trajectory fervently... But Kurumi just remained in the clubroom completely unfazed and barely bothering in participate at all.

…

The others just looked at her with troubled stares. It's kind of confusing to see someone so unmotivated in a challenged considering that person _agreed_ to participate in the first place.

"Uh, you're not… going after it?" Miyubi broke the silence and questioned this to the cat girl, voicing the thoughts of her club partners.

The purplette simply shrugged dismissively. "Well, I mean, doing that would be pretty tiring~" She said with her usual smile, resting importance to the subject. "In fact, this is a opportunity to make you a good proposal"

"A proposal?" Yukari raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yep~!" The cat girl nodded with a bright smile. "Say… How about you quit this boring club and make a Napping Club with Kurumi-chan~?" She said with a cute tilt of her head.

[…Huh?]

The reactions she got—or rather lack of thereof—was expected. No one knew how to respond at this as confusion invaded their minds and they tried to understand why the purplette proposed such a thing.

"Cooking is just such hard work, riiight~? And Ranka-chan doesn't see very reliable as a boss either~!" Kurumi elaborated with mischievous cheerfulness as she let out a _distinctive _purr that wrapped in the others' minds as she continued with her explanation. "Making a Napping Club would be more fun you know~! Don't you agree~?" She finished with a wide grin, expecting the others to follow her lead.

Rather than that, however, what she got was unexpected to say the least.

"Umm… Kurumi-chan, I'm afraid that's just a bit…" Hitomi muttered with an apologetic smile, refusing to agree with the cat girl.

"… What"

"I mean, we all like this club and we have fun everyday" Yukari continued, just as skeptical as Hitomi to abandon the Cooking club

"E-Eh?"

"I like being here…" Miyubi added with a nod.

"HUH?!" Needless to say, Kurumi was stunned at hearing their responds. "B-But why?! Even thought _I _am asking you…" She tried to appeal them to accept her proposal but she was rudely cut off by none other than Naruto.

"Just cut it out, cat. No matter how much you purr or you play nice with us, there are things that won't go your way" The blond human told her with a neutral look.

"B-But I—!"

"We the Cooking club don't abandon a friend because of some stranger's whims. You want to take a nap? Do it yourself and don't drag others" The whiskered human snarled with a threatening tone and a cold glare. "Be thankful I didn't kick you out the moment I realized what you're trying to do with those purrs. If there's something I _hate_ the most, those are people that try to force others to do their will" He finished with a menacing and animalistic growl as a purplish aura surrounded him.

"—‼" Kurumi took a step back instinctually at the threat, cold sweat was running through her neck. Then, she huffed indignantly and glared at them with a frown. "F-FINE! I DIDN'T WANT TO SPEND MY TIME WITH SUCH A BORING GROUP ANYWAY!" She shouted trying to make a façade of coolness while she made her way to the exit.

That reaction made Naruto blinks. The way this cat acted wasn't so similar to those callous persons, if anything she was purposely drawing their attention because she _wanted _it.

In fact, she was blushing quite a bit whatever she was near him, she also was pretty eager to participate in their activities despite not being an actual member and was being too affectionate with them in her own way. And when he confronted her, she looked disheartened.

_That _made him realizes something…

"You… You just want to be part of this group, aren't you?" He abruptly said, making the purplette to stop dead tracks and look at him with shock while the others gave him similar looks.

"N-Nyaa…?!"

"Yare yare daze… I don't know why I've to explain this" Naruto muttered with a sigh before taking a step closer to Kurumi and direct his gaze at her eyes. "You cats like to mask your real feelings with those cocky attitudes of yours. And I admit that, at first you almost fool me and made me think you have some ulterior motive to be around us" He explained with a neutral tone, shaking his head with a dry look. "However, there is a small detail your kind tend to overlook"

"A-And that is…?"

"You tail" The blond human told her simply, confusing her a bit. "Seriously, you don't even know how your biology works? Now that's funny…" The whiskered male mused with a light chuckle. "When dealing with cats, you learn a few things about them… One of them is that your tails stand up when you're happy or amused… And your tail was standing up this whole time you spend with us" He finished with a mischievous grin. "In other words, you're just being a tsundere!"

"A-AH?!" Kurumi stuttered in shock. "T-That's preposterous!"

"You say that but that tail of yours says otherwise~!" Naruto pointed out mischievously, using the same mocking tone of Kurumi against her.

"T-That's…!" The cat girl tried to argue but she couldn't help but stay in silence with a blush of embarrassment on her face, not knowing what to say or do in this situation.

"Oh, is that how it is Kurumi-chan! It's okay, we'll give you a big welcome!" Hitomi said as she approached the purplette with a kind smile. Naruto explanation made her realize that the cat girl only wanted to have friends, and she wasn't opposed to it at all.

"That's ok…! If you want to be here… I don't mind"

"Yeah! I could even make you some _luwak_!"

The others shared her thoughts as they gathered around the green-eyed feline, and the poor girl didn't know what to say at the sudden display of kindness she was receiving.

"Well, I'm won't mind having a new member here" Naruto hummed in acknowledgement, gaining the attention of the rest. "Sure, you tried to manipulate us but from my point of view it was more out of innocent jealous than actual malice so I will let it slid aside… Just don't do that again" He said with a nonchalant shrug as he stared at the cat girl with a knowing look. "Heh~! A lonely cat it's not a bad addition if you ask me. We already have a loli wolf, a sport-loving sloth, a koala who is tired of eucalyptus and whatnot, so… I think this bunch would happily take you in" He finished with a toothy grin.

"I-I…!" Kurumi just stared at the human male with a blush on her face before she moved her gaze to avoid the eye contact from the others.

"Ah, look. The dumb wolf returned…" Naruto pointed out as the petite wolf entered the room.

When Ranka appeared, in the moment she and Kurumi's gazes met and they stared at each other in silence.

"W-Well… The true is that, when I saw you all in the hallway… I was a bit jealous. You were having a lot of fun despite their difference… and I wanted to experience that too" The cat girl confessed with a timid smile as she considered Naruto's offer at heart and, from the look of things, she was about to have a heart-to-heart moment with Ranka… However, her ego resurfaced. "YEAH, RIGHT! THAT'S TOTALLY NOT WHAT I WAS THINKING!" She stubbornly said to them before rushing to the exit with embarrassment. "By the way, wolf, you're too slow! I already won the match! And that human with cat looks will be mine too!" She shouted before disappearing through the exit door.

…

The group just remained in pregnant silence when the cat left the room, the only thing they could think at Kurumi attitude was one thing.

[How stubborn…!]

Needless to say, the recruit attempt failed spectacularly. And frankly, they didn't see that coming.

"Well, that was a freebie…" Naruto commented dryly in a tired sigh. "Why are the feline so stubborn?" He wondered aloud with a scoff.

"I… LOST!" Ranka cried in shame as a depressive aura surrounded her.

For some reason, the only think that stay in the pinkette mind was the utter _'defeat' _by Kurumi's hand and ignored the whole context of the conversation in her depression.

The others couldn't help but stare at the petite girl with sweat-drops. It seems like their leader was indeed a dumb wolf, that's for sure.

"Huff… Don't be so self-conscious about it, here" Naruto sighed in annoyance and decided to confront Ranka with some head pats. Even if she was such a disastrous president, he wouldn't let her suffer this nonsensical pain.

"Hah~❤! Naru's pats are the best~❤!" Ranka said with a happy smile, her tail was swinging madly and a wide blush was present on her face.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever you say" He rolled his eyes while smirking faintly at the girl.

"Ehem…! Naruto-san… I want a head pat too…!" Miyubi said as she appeared out of blue next to the blond human.

"Eh?"

"I think I deserve a reward for making such a great effort in making the dish, Naruto-kun" Hitomi commented, coughing a bit while a blush appeared on her face.

"EH?"

"Meh, why not? It seems like you can give some relaxing head pats…" Yukari added with a dismissive shrug.

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

"Gosh! You're such a _little _kid, Naruto-san~!" The busty koala teased him with a mischievous smirk, making the guy snap at her in humorously rage.

"OI, WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY HEIGHT?!"

"Nothing~!"

"I'M PRETTY SURE I HEARD YOU RIGHT!"

"Naru~! Don't stop patting me~!"

And just like that, another heated meeting in the clubroom started between the members of this odd pack. But at this point, all students were pretty used of their antics—Naruto's antics especially!

"Mou~… He kinda knows how to please a female" Hiding behind the sliding door, Kurumi looked at the scene with some hint of jealousy wanting to be in Ranka's place if only for pure selfishness.

* * *

← **To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well then, that's all for now folks! I hope you like it because I put my outmost effort in making this chapter for you!**

**Next chapter we will see some action considering which person will show up—! And those who knows I'm using the Manga as my primarily source material, I guess you already know who I'm talking about!**

**Next chapter we will have FERRYL making her actual debut so you can expect one heck of a fight between the Giant She-Wolf and the Human Monster!**

**If you have questions or some suggestions to make, then you are free to send them via Reviews!**

**Without anything else to add, I bid you all farewell~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! Here I am again with a new chapter of Goukiri Banchou! And like I promised, this will be the debut chapter of certain giant she-wolf in the story so you can look forward to see good action scenes here!**

**Now, let's start with our routine and began to answer the reviews I just received these last days.**

**[calderoneric758]: I cannot confirm or deny this**

**[Grounded Forever]: Yeah, tell that to all other author who do the same thing as I. You would be surprised how many persons use this kind of strategy during the writing. In any case, I'm not one to chastise someone else's opinion.**

**[Vongola Ninja]: Well, while is more than likely that some girls won't end up with Naruto, that doesn't means they will not appear in the story at all. In fact, I have plans for several of these characters.**

**[Deckard Shaw]: I get it. You're irritated and I can understand your reasoning, but that is not an excuse to shot flames because you feel like it. If you don't like a story then DO NOT read it. Sorry if this offend you but I have to make clear I'm not gonna stand baseless comments.**

**[DungeonMaster]: Yeah, Jin is a big fucking dick and that's evidenced in both Anime and Manga, though in the latter you can see it more clearly without the comic relief most episodes from the Anime has.**

**Your idea for Teru is good and interesting and I can totally see that happening. In fact, it wouldn't be a surprise if most characters think **_**Naruto**_** is the Leader of the pack instead Ranka.**

**[Quest]: Thanks for your words. Frankly, I'm **_**very **_**(and rightfully) surprised no one else has made a story about Seton Academy.**

**[Coolbeans51115]: I know my grammar is not the best there is but I'll do my best to fix my mistakes. It would be better if I have a Beta Reader to help me though.**

**[Yologamer]: Many thanks! I'm also looking forward to write new chapters.**

**[Quest]: Heh, Kurumi just got lucky in her case. Someone as spoiled as Meimei can have an even **_**worse **_**treatment if she tries to press Naruto's buttons.**

**[Whateverplus]: Me like to please!**

***EDIT***

**As you can see, while I can be very understanding and gentle with you, I ain't a pussy when it comes with insults. And I would like to inform you that since this day, all flaming reviews with no actual constructive criticism will be **_**IGNORED **_**and banned from my attention. It gave me a headache to have to deal with them and I'm sick of stating how much I find this issue annoying.**

**Anyway, there is something very IMPORTANT I wanted to discuss with you. You see, it has been a problem for me to properly write my stories without making some gruesome grammar **_**horrors **_**and this has been hindering a lot of people when it comes to read my fics. So, if there is someone out there willing to become my Beta Reader and help, I would appreciate it dearly.**

***EDIT***

**Leaving all these issues aside, let's start with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Giant She-Wolf vs Human Delinquent!**

* * *

In the animal kingdom there are always clashes between different predators who seek for asserting dominance over their peers and claim the tittle of 'Alpha' whatever the others like it or not. It was also a crucial part of the law of Survival of the Fittest since packs and herds follow those in the pinnacle to guide them.

Seton Private Academy was not different since most students (mostly the predator-kind) also follow this rule to maintain the status quo a reign over the less powerful. The strategies they use tend to vary between species but in most cases the final outcome is a clash to see who was the stronger.

Of course, this also means that there are groups of animals who would just shut themselves out of any physical confrontation in order to avoid dire situations for the sake of their own health.

This doesn't only apply to prey-type animals but some of the predator-kind too, whatever it's due survivor instincts or mere cautiousness. Humans are no exception.

Even from a foreigner insight, it's pretty obvious that this school is like a wolves' den in all sense of the word due the constant conflicts and struggles between the students.

Another well-known fact that in this school there are just _two _students that are part of the declining human race—whose number is rather low compared to other species. One was a sweet heart of a girl who loves cooking and making friends while the other is a certified delinquent with little to no care about rules and lives his life as he see it fit.

However, today things where gonna change because right now, a new human will start attempting to this school.

This new student was a tall male with fair skin and a lean built, narrow black eyes and spiky dark hair tied in a ponytail that went upwards as if it defied gravity (resembling a pineapple). Like his new peers, he was using the male school uniform.

"Tsk, what a troublesome school my old man enrolled me in" Those were the thoughts of the newest student of Seton Private Academy as he stared with a deadpan look at a group of lions fighting each others for whatever reason he most likely didn't want to know.

No matter how you look at it, one can't help but think in the utter incompetence of the school staff if they left such nonsensical violence to spread throughout the campus without any kind of punishment or surveillance.

"**Ah, you must be Nara Shikamaru!"**

The dark-haired teen turned his gaze to the booming voice behind him and saw none other than Gigas Terano, the resident T-Rex teacher of the school, greeting him with a smile(?).

"**It's nice to finally meet our newest student. As you already know, I'm Gigas Terano"** The red-scaled dinosaur said with a polite tone.

"Yeah, nice to me you too, Sensei" Not even bothered by the reptile's intimidating appearance, the young man simply waved his hand lazily with a dull greet.

"**Hm? I'm a bit impressed you didn't show a scared face when facing me. Most students tend to either hide from me so I won't have to punish them or behave like scared whims" **His reaction took the T-Rex a bit off guard, but rather than being annoyed the teacher expressed genuine curiosity.

"What's the point of being scared of you? As far as I know, you are just a teacher doing his job" The dark-eyed human replied back with a dull tone.

That respond made the red dinosaur to blink in slight surprise before chuckling humorously. **"I see… Well, since we already introduce each other, I think it's time to take you to a small tour over the campus and surroundings so you wouldn't get lost" **Terano-Sensei said as he led the young human through the hallway, not before silencing the ruckus the other student were making with his trademark shout _"Do you want to go extinct!?"_

The effect was near instantaneous as the students fighting quickly ran from the teacher.

"Hm, neat trick" Shikamaru nodded with a slight smirk, silently tanking the T-Rex for taking care of the troublesome ones.

"**That's nothing worth of praises. I'm merely doing my job, but I myself can see the usefulness of my appearance very neat too… However…"** Terano-Sensei replied without batting an eyelash before grunting in annoyance as he remembered something.

"What? Is there a student who doesn't cause you troubles?" Honestly, the black-haired human couldn't even imagine someone so stupid that could try to shot back at a _dinosaur._

"**You have no idea, Nara…" **The red-scaled dinosaur huffed with an annoyed expression. **"It has been a couple of weeks and that boy keeps making troubles in the school grounds…" **Terano-Sensei scoffed while shaking his head in disapproval. **"While I know he is not a bad kid per se, somehow he **_**always **_**manages to find troubles one way or another. He is like a magnet for this kind of things. The brat is possibly the most notorious student when talking about destruction and brawls, which is exactly the reason why he is fated to face the dominant and aggressive-types in fights"**

"Sounds like someone troublesome to me…" Shikamaru replied with a sigh. _'Still, with a school that has such a great variety in terms of races like this one, it's not such a surprise that most students would find certain persons as annoying and actively tries to fight or bully them... Wait…'_ In that moment Shikamaru blinked as his face develop a puzzled look. _'If that's the case, why the root of all these issue is _ONE _person rather than a group?'_

Obviously, in a school like Seton Private Academy, struggles between natural enemies are an unspoken rule—no, scratch that. It was an unspoken rule for _all _schools that permits the enrollment of more than one type of animal, be either preys or predators. The Animal Kingdom was pretty straightforward when it comes to animosity between species.

However, the teacher already said that _one person _was causing more troubles than an _entire group_ and on top of that, this very same person was possibly the _only _one in the entire campus with the balls to face a T-Rex.

'_Just what kind of person is this student?' _Shikamaru thought with a frown, not liking this situation the more he pondered on it. Granted, Terano-Sensei mentioned this one wasn't a bad guy but a battle freak, which didn't give him any reassurance at all. _'Well, as long as this person doesn't try to bother me, he is cool in my book. I just want a simple and dull school life' _He thought with a sigh, already making his mind to _not _meet this person at any cost. "Hey, Sensei… Can you tell who this person is?" He needed to know the name of this student though.

He wasn't prepared by the teacher's reply.

"**Why, Uzumaki Naruto of course"**

…

…

And just like that, Shikamaru's eyes widened like plate.

"What"

* * *

It is said that the animal kingdom is a wolrd where struggles and fights were basically an unspoken rule for the Survival of the Fittest.

_BAM!_

"Buahaha! All these bastards are so scrawny and weak!"

Right now, a perfect example of these usual clashes could be found at the main hallway of the school, where three bears were asserting their own dominance by beating and preying other students with vicious grins.

Several students from the prey-kind who were passing immediately covered in fear of the three bears, not wanting to engage in combat with such dangerous predators all by themselves.

"Tsk! It's boring though!" The Alpha Bear growled in irritation as he took a good look of the list of possible 'opponents' his group has. "Most students are whiny preys so there is almost no real competition here except for a handful of guys!"

"Well, it's to be expected. Prey-kind is larger in number and the teachers don't allow much fights either" One of the Bears said with a dismissive shrug.

"That's not the point, idiot! With no one else to fight them who are we gonna challenge now! That Bastard Lion doesn't move his ass and refuse to accept our challenges!" The Alpha Bear snapped with a furious gaze.

"We could always fight that blond human anyway. I heard he is pretty strong" The other bear suggested with a more calm tone.

"Ah, isn't it a tomboyish cat female?"

"No, he smells like a human male. The whole cat-thing is just a stupid rumor" The collected bear explained.

That suggestion actually made the Alpha to have second thoughts. "Hm… He indeed appears to be pretty strong. But the only problem is that puny little wolf that always sticks with him. That bratty Chihuahua is just too annoying to deal with!" The larger bear grunted with an annoyed scowl, not realizing a strange and _tall _figure was approaching him the moment he mentioned the 'puny little wolf'.

_STAREEEEEEE~!_

[Ah… Boss?!]

His subordinates, however, were pretty damn aware of this new presence and quickly made hand sign to his boss to shut his mouth.

"Yes, I get it. The human seems like a good contender but I aint' gonna deal with his weakling of a mate. That female is like a friggin plague!"

[B-Boss!]

"I know, it would be a waste to such a good opportunity and—!"

[BOOOOSSS!]

The two bears bellowed franticly, making their leader to snap of his thoughts.

"WHAT!" The Alpha Bear roared with irritation, waiting for a reply of his subordinates but before any of them could even articulate a single word, a new voice boomed through the hallway.

"Hey. What was that about the little wolf you mentioned? Was she a weakling, you say?"

"Eh?" The Alpha Bear blinked in confusion when he heard a female voice hissing at his back, only to snap furiously at the newcomer for interrupting his talk without permission. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO YOU…HUH?!"

…

His shouting, however, was replaced with utter shock when he finally had a good look of the new person who showed up just now.

"W-Woah… She is big" He mumbled with a completely stunned look.

The newcomer was a towering 4 meters tall female wolf with long pink hair and a fluffy wolf tail, fierce yellow-orange eyes and long claw-like nails, she also has a rather voluptuous body with a rather exotic beauty of coldness. Her attire was a school uniform, which consisted in a dark blouse with a red tie and a _long _skirt that seemed to be made out of curtains due how unnaturally tall she was, she also has brown shoes.

However, the most defining trait of this female was the fact that she was leading a rather _large _group of male wolves as she stood tall as the proud Alpha of the pack.

…

…

…

Needless to say, everyone seeing the scene in the hallway were speechless with her sudden apparition.

"Tell me… What was that about the tiny wolf" The tall female repeated, this time with a menacing growl that promised pain.

"Uhhhh…" The Alpha Bear so shocked that words didn't come out and he simply stared at the female with bulged eyes.

* * *

_**Five Seconds Later**_

"That was my sister you're talking about, scum" The large wolf mumbled with an unpleased look as she walked calmly through the hallway with her subordinates following her diligently.

What was the fate of the three bears? Well, she simply beat them into a bloody pulp before burying their head on the wall, leaving them humiliated and unconscious.

"Gosh… That chick is crazy strong" One student muttered in shock after witnessing the brawl—if that engage could be considered one, that is.

"No kidding…" Another student nodded in agreement.

"We have enough with Uzumaki… Now there is another crazy strong delinquent in our school?!" A female monkey grimace at the news, making all her peers to grow pale like ghosts.

* * *

_**Cooking Room**_

"Achoo!"

"Bless you"

On the Cooking clubroom, our aforementioned hero was having a rather dull and plain day with his clubmates and while they were doing their daily duties, Ranka decided to use this moment to talk about her past and family.

"Wow, so you grew up in the north then, Ranka-chan?" Hitomi asked with interest for the petite girl's story.

"Yep, it gets to minus 20 in the winter!" The pinkette nodded with her usual cheerfulness.

[Minus 20?!]

The others couldn't help but stare at her with shock at this revelation.

"Um… Don't your feet freeze or something?!" Yukari questioned, not believing what she just heard.

"Nah, that was never a problem somehow" Ranka replied back with a nonchalant shrug.

"Really?" Miyubi asked in equal skepticism.

"Yup!"

"That's… That's quite impressive!" Hitomi said with wide eyes.

"That's just her biology in action" Naruto replied with a neutral tone.

* * *

_Animal Facts: Many animals in cold regions posses a "counter-current heat exchange system" which warms up blood that has cooled down due the contact with ground in an instant!_

* * *

"I have a big sister too!" Ranka added while eating some cookies from a jar.

"You have a sister?!" The brown-haired human girl asked with evident surprise.

"Yeah, whenever I was bothered by the cold, she would always lend me her coat" The pinkette explained with a nostalgic look, remember those times with her older sibling. "And whenever I was bullied by other animals she would always protect me too, you know" She said with a warm smile on her cute face.

"She sounds like a lovely sister" Hitomi said with a smile.

"That's right! My big sis is the best!" Ranka shouted with a bright and toothy grin.

"And where is your sister now?" Yukari asked with curiosity.

"Oh… Well, you see… The truth is we had a fight before I came here, and we haven't spoken since then" And just like that, Ranka mood darkened a bit.

"Hmm… It sounds good"

[Huh?]

The three girls turned their gazes to see Naruto cleaning one of the tables with a blank look on his face, barely paying anything to them as he did his job.

"Are you alright, Naruto-san?" Ranka asked the human boy with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine" The whiskered human brushed their concerns off with a dismissive hand wave as he composed himself. "I'm just shocked such a dumb wolf like you didn't got her ass spanked for leaving like that" He mumbled with a faint smirk.

His respond made the petite girl's head to go red. "Mou~! Naruto-san, you meanie!" She cried with embarrassment.

"Naruto-kun, be nice!" Hitomi chastised him but in reality she was also enjoying Ranka's reaction.

"What did I said? I, the manly and cool Uzumaki Naruto, only speak with the truth" The blond human remarked with a cocky grin.

"Says the shota with a superiority-inferiority complex" Yukari replied back with a knowing look and a mischievous smirk.

"… WHAT WAS THAT, YOU SHITTY KOALA?!" Naruto snapped at the green-haired girl with humorous rage.

"Man, you're so easy to tease~!" The koala just giggled at his reaction.

"I'm gonna gut you!"

"Sure~!" Yukari ignored the boy's threat with a nonchalant smile, making him shout some obscenities even louder than before which made the others giggle a bit too.

"Now, Naruto-kun. Yukari-chan was only joking" Hitomi said with a reassuring smile, trying to calm down her human peer.

"Naru-kun… Calm down" Miyubi whispered with a warm smile as she patted the blond guy's shoulder.

"Tsk! One day I'll get you all for this, you hear me?!" The blond human snarled with a huff, folding his arms with an annoyed look. He was obviously not fond of how the roles were change.

"I know you will, my dear second in command! But first we need to finish our duties!" Ranka proclaimed with her usual cheerfulness.

"I ain't your second in command, you dumb mutt" Naruto deadpanned at the pinkette as he held the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Outside the clubroom, and without the group noticing it, there was a towering person hearing their conversation with evident interest… And that person was no other than the giant she-wolf who beat the crap out of the three bears early.

"There is no mistake, Boss! That's your little sister, Ranka-sama—WAIT BOSS?! WHAT'S WITH THAT FACE?!" The large wolf girl's Second-in-command, a timber wolf with an 'X' shaped scar all over his right eye, was about to confirm the presence of the little pinkette in the room but his words died out when he realized his fearsome leader—a female with more than enough firepower to utterly humiliate bears bare-fisted without breaking a sweat… WAS CRYING?!

"She seems very happy!" The giantess wolf girl cried with tears of joy and a luminescent blush as she heard how well her little sis was doing in this school, much to the other wolves' consternation.

Let it be known that Ferryl was quite a siscon to _some degree_.

"H-Huh… W-Well, I guess you are right…" The black-furred wolf commented with a sweat-drop, not knowing what else to say regarding his boss' changes of mood involving her sister. Nonetheless, they've came here for business so he had to stay cool and focus. "Ok, let's enter at once! First unit, prepare for demolishing the wall! We're gonna retrieve Ranka-sama and return to our headquarters smoothly!" He ordered the subordinates, receiving an affirmative 'woof!' in respond.

"No, no! W-Wait a second, Komori!" Ferryl. However, didn't share his opinion of this kind of approach and quickly stopped them, earning a puzzle look from her second in command.

"What is it, Boss?" The black wolf asked in confusion.

"A-Ah, well… The thing is…" That question alone, and the involvement of her little sister in the whole affair, was enough to put the strong female wolf off her game. It's kind of amazing she was able to keep and straight face though. "You see, it's been a while since the last time we met. What if she didn't recognize me right away? No, she could even think I'm other person and act distrustful… And what about…" Her stone-like expression quickly devolved into a look more akin to a timid and shy highschool girl as she rambled about the possible 'worst case scenarios' of this reunion.

"Erm… I think you'll be fine, Boss. I mean, you're pretty easy to recognize…" The black-furred wolf commented with a sweat-drop as he deadpanned at his leader. "Besides, it's not like you haven't seen each other for so long. It's only been about… _A month_ since she started her school life in this place, isn't it?" Komori elaborated with a more composed look as he tried to rationalize with Ferryl.

"It felt like an eternity, Kuromori"

"… Right" Now the black wolf was beginning to look more unnerved—not like he's gonna say it aloud mind you! But he still _tried _to talk with a more pragmatic and neutral tone. "Boss, I think that's not really that important since, well, you're finally able to meet. It's all good, isn't it?! Right?!" He asked with a frantic expression, showing hint of his exasperation.

"Y-Yeah… I guess that's right" Interestingly enough, this argument seemed to work as Ferryl started to regain her lost composure, but then another thing showed up in her mind. "Ah! That's right! How could I forgot it?!" She cried in shock, making all her subordinates look at her with concern and anticipation.

W-What's the problem, Boss?" Kuromori asked in concern.

"I forgot the pickled salmon ruibe that Ranka likes!"

'… _Seriously?!' _This time, Kuromori _really _wanted to make a facepalm but as Ferryl's second in command and friend, he won't object her wishes and he simply decided to solve this problem rapidly. "YOU! GO AND FIND THAT DISH AT ONCE!" He ordered one of the lesser ranked wolf to go to a restaurant. That's was the right thing to do since he (and the others) don't want to go back all the way home just to get the aforementioned anu dish of thinly sliced frozen fish.

"Hah~! Ranka reaaally loves those~… She looks so happy when she eats them" Ferryl then started to daydream about the possible cute expression her beloved little sister would make.

"Yeah, she indeed looks cute—still, Boss, we can't forget our objective just for some silly reason like that. We need to get Ranka-sama and…" Feeling completely worked out, Kuromori decided to take the reins and be blunter with his Boss… However…

_CRUNCH!_

"**Silly thing, you say?"**

The goddamn idiot sure needed to phrase his words with more tact because he unintentionally _pissed off _Ferryl.

"A-Ahhh…! I'M SO SORR—!"

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

"**I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO DISRESPECTS MY LITTLE SISTER!"**

And just like that, our first poor and highly unremarkable mob character met his utter end at the hands of the greatest enemy of all men, The Women's Fury.

* * *

**_Back in the Clubroom_**

"Hm? The heck was that?" Naruto wondered aloud as he heard the sorry whines of someone right on the other end of the wall.

"Did you guys heard that too?" Ranka asked him with a puzzle expression, looking very concerned by the sudden noise.

"It sounded like an explosion" Yukari added.

"Perhaps someone is working with fireworks?" Hitomi mumbled with a worried expression.

"Fire… bad" Miyubi muttered in slow pace.

"I think something like that is pretty implausible for _obvious _reasons" The blond human replied with a deadpan tone. The noise was loud enough to be confused with a lesser thunderclad or explosion. What kind of moron would try to test fireworks _inside _the school building? _'Still, for some reason I can sense a powerful aura right there… A that force made the ground shake slightly. I haven't see something like this in a while' _The blue-eyed pondered with slight interest.

_THOOM!_

His thoughts were cut the sliding door was shot down and a large group of wolves appeared out of blue and started to surround them almost instantly.

"Eh?!"

"Kyah!"

"The heck?!"

"… Fuaaahhh"

All the girls in the room instantly jumped out of fear due the sudden intrusion while the blond human didn't finding this situation strange at all and merely gazed the group with an unreadable look.

"Well, color me surprised… I didn't expect a gang to come all the way here just to beat me up—not like they could do that though" Naruto mussed with a slight grin as he got up of his seat and cracked his knuckles with a vicious smile growing in his face. "I guess this day won't be so boring after all" He grinned madly as he took a stance and prepared to enter in his 'fight mode'.

"A-Ano… Naruto-kun, do you know these guys?" Hitomi asked her fellow human with concern and fear.

"Ah, no. I've never seen this crappy gang in my life…" The whiskered human replied back with a dismissive shrug.

"Perhaps you do but you simply forgot they existed" Yukari retorted with a deadpan look.

"Yeah, that _could _be a possibility"

[… For real?!]

While the other girls were having this conversation with the lone human male, Ranka remained in silence staring at the wolves' horde with shock. "Wait a minute… Aren't these guys my sis—!" She couldn't finish her sentence when the towering figure of Ferryl appeared right behind them, looking down at the group with an icy cold expression and exuding a powerful aura.

The first one to react was Naruto, who looked at the giantess of a wolf girl with shock. "No way… This can't be happening?!" He shouted, alerting the girls who thought that perhaps this person was possibly an individual that their male friend couldn't take. "_How _is _this_ even possible?! How come even a chick who doesn't even look so older than me can get this big but I still a fucking midget?!" He cried with waterfall tears and blank eyes with shark teeth.

[IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU NOTED?!]

The girls' couldn't help but ask.

However, the giant pinkette ignored the boy's comment and grabbed Ranka with both of her arm to raise her to her face's level. All tensions erupted in that instant as Naruto snapped with a _deep frown _on his face, ready to engage in combat.

"Oi, you oversized wolf! What the heck do you think you are—?!"

"BIG SIS!"

[B-BIG SIS?!]

Ranka's word stunned her friends to no end. It wasn't because of the revelation itself but the fact that _the giantess _was, in fact, _her _sister. Well, they were licking each other faces at this point but still!

Needless to say, this was a huge shock (no pun intended).

"Hey, Naruto-san… Ranka-chan is a wolf, right? Then how is possible that _this _person could be her sister" Yukari was the first one to come back to her senses as she leaned closer to the blonde teen and whisper what pretty much _everyone _are thinking.

"Hm… Well, I may not be an expert but perhaps it something to do with biology" Naruto replied with an unsure face, equally puzzle as the others.

"That's a pretty vague answer…" Yukari shot back with a deadpan tone.

"Oi, what expect me to say?! I may know _a lot _about survivalist-related subjects and some degree of biology too but I'm not a fucking veterinary or scientist!" Naruto growled with annoyance, huffing irritatingly as he pondered what could be a pretty good answer. "However, if I had to make a wild guess, I would say the body of the oversized mutt here must have reacted thanks to the lack of clothes to help her fight cold environments when she gave all her clothes to protect her sister from such harsh situation. Her body should've induced some sort of growth spurt to allows her develop more fats and calories to help her to survive since it would allows her to increase her body temperature and maintain her bodily functions at their peak. As far as I know, there are cases like this in real life—her case is ridiculous though" He responded with a thoughtful expression, not realizing all eyes were on him when he made such a speech.

* * *

_Animal Facts: This is called the "Bergmann Rule". A rule that states that warm-blooded animals living in cold regions grow larger in order to maintain their body temperature. As the volume to surface area ratio increase, more heat is able to be conserved by an organism's body._

_In fact, Canadian Wolves are sometimes known to grow more than twice as large as normal—but this she-wolf case is ridiculous on its own!_

* * *

_STAAAAAAAAAARE~!_

"What? Did I say something weird?" Naruto asked in confusion due the looks he's receiving.

"… How did you know that? You're probably the worst student academic-wise due your status as a delinquent!" The koala shouted, stunned by the heavily logical and rather obtuse remark.

"Oi, I feel slightly offended by that remark, you know?" The whiskered human grunted deadpannly with a twitching eyebrow.

"Well, it's the true. When it comes to academic knowledge, your grades are average most of the times" Yukari retorted, sighing while shaking her head in disapproval. "Honestly, while you can come out with some interesting speeches with lots of information, your own application of that knowledge is lacking"

"Oi, I can be pretty smart when I want to!"

"But… Umm… Naruto-kun is a bit…" Hitomi wanted to argue but she couldn't find the correct words to express her shock without sounding like an insult to her fellow human intelligence.

"You too, Hitomi-chan?!"

"A-Anno… I know you are smart but your anger management and lack of self control is… Kinda overwhelming" The brown-haired human giggled nervously.

"Say ONE time when those things make me ruin my own performance at school work!"

"How about we say one time that you _didn't_?" The green-haired koala girl asked back deadpanly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DAMN KOALA!"

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about" Yukari said with a slight smirk, finding his rage somehow humorous.

"Umm… I think…. we're deviating from… the main issue here" Miyubi, who remained in silence throughout the whole conversation decided to intervened (as much as she could at least) and point out a Ferryl and her wolf pack.

"Ah, right. I forgot about her…" Naruto blinked as he recalled they have uninvited and seemingly threatening guests in the clubroom.

[How could you forget that?!]

"Yikes, sorry! I got carried away…" The blonde mumbled at the scold he received from the girls (minus Ranka).

"Hmm…." Ferryl, with Ranka still on her arms, merely looked at the group with an unreadable expression before she put the tiny wolf girl in the group and showed them her back, much to their confusion.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at such actions. "Erm… Is something wrong—WHY ARE YOU WEEPING ABOUT, OI?!" However, his curiosity quickly became pure shock when he noted the giant enemy was _crying _like an actual school girl rather than the imposing threat he initially thought.

"I always had a complex about it… My height I mean!" Ferryl said with a seemingly timid voice as she cried silently. "However, now that this person has brought out this new point of view I can now see I should be proud of this since it's the physical proud that I was a good sister!"

[… Eh?]

The clubroom members (sans Ranka) were… A bit unnerved by this and didn't know how to respond now that they saw the weak side of such a wild and powerful-looking female.

'_She is worried about her size?!' _Needless to say, Naruto found this subject both shocking and infuriating for _obvious reasons_. Granted, he wasn't a jerk and could relate having a complex but still, he actually thinks that the pros overwhelm the cons.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when he felt a rather large hand on his shoulder, making him blink in confusion as he saw Ferryl right before him with an approbatory smile.

"You are a very knowledgeable cat" The older pinkette said with a hum.

"Who are you calling a cat, you oversized mutt?" Naruto muttered in annoyance as he felt his eyebrow twitching.

"Now, Ranka. Pack your belongings, we're going back home" Ferryl said, ignoring the blond human's comment, whom she confused with a _cat_ for some reason and she shifted her gaze to her sister.

Now _that _news shocked everyone from the cooking club as they all stared at the older pink-haired wolf with stunned looks. But no one was more shocked than Ranka herself.

"WHAT?! BUT WHY?!" The petite wolf asked with confusion and some hint of anger.

Not batting an eyelash at the little girl's shout, Ferryl continued. "Well, as you already know, you are a wolf and therefore you should stick with your family rather than trying to form a pack with a bunch of strangers that hold no relation with your own kind. Don't worry though, you will go back home with me and become my right hand so everything will be fine" The tall girl explained in an 'as-matter-of-fact' tone, leaving no room for discussions as she made her way back to the (now destroyed) exit. "This is your Big Sister's order, we're going now"

To say that the poor Ranka was stunned could be understatement, but her surprise quickly fades and became indignation. She already made her own pack with people she can call her friends and now that dream was gonna be crushed just because her sister was being overprotective?

Before she could make any comment, her friends suddenly stepped forward.

"Oi… Don't you think that's a bit harsh…" Naruto said with a frown, not liking the direction this conversation was heading at. The girls felt the same because this situation could mean that their wolf friend would surely be taken away.

"That's right… I mean, wouldn't be better if you left her decide?" Hitomi added with a slightly frightened face, feeling scared by Ferryl's presence alone.

"Yeah, this decision is kinda extreme…" Yukari commented with a frown.

"I… agree" Miyubi finished in agreement.

'_Guys…' _Ranka felt touched by their actions as she stared at them with a bright smile, feeling overjoyed that her packmates where actually objecting her departure.

"Preposterous…!" Ferryl huffed without flinching as she gazed the group with little to no interest. "Your opinion in this matter is unimportant. You are just a group of outsiders" She remarked with a cold stare.

"You…" Naruto growled in anger as he was about to step in but in that instant.

"I'm not leaving!" Ranka shouted loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. "Big sister, I'm not going back with you!" She said with an steeled glare.

"W-What are you saying?" _That _made the tall girl flinches in shock. Honestly, the older pinkette was lost with Ranka outburst, but still, she wasn't gonna give up so easily as she glared back at the petite wolf with a hardened look. "Are you saying you're going against _my _orders? Your Big Sis' orders? You do realize I'm the _Boss_ here?" She muttered with a threateningly calm tone, freaking out her underlings in the process as they knew how crazy strong and impulsive was their leader when someone tries to question her authority.

"I'm not even part of your pack, Big Sis! Therefore you have no rights to decide in my behalf!" Ranka didn't bat an eyelash as she continued glaring at her elder sibling. The club members where rightfully impressed by her will and resolution considering she was facing a giantess of a wolf girl.

"Wow, look at that… It seems like she has a backbone" Naruto snickered with a hum, looking at the petite wolf in a new light of respect and feeling somehow humored by the sight of the taller girl getting constipated by a child…

"I already made a pack with Naruto here! We already had sworn the vows of husband and wife by the way!" Sadly, his amusement faded the next moment Ranka spoke up.

"… Seriously?! Are you still up with that shit?!" The blond human deadpannly asked the petite wolf girl—he was ignored though.

"W-What's the meaning of this, Ranka?! _You _made a _pack _with a _cat _of all animals?!" Ferryl wasn't exactly overjoyed by this news either. If anything, she felt _disgusted_ by her sister's option for a packmate.

"I'm human, you damn mutt. Next time you call me a cat I'm gonna kick your admittedly alluring and well-endowed ass all the way back to **Shishigami's Forest** **(1)**" Naruto shot back without a second thought, earning shocked looks from his friends (Ranka included), the wolf pack and even Ferryl(?).

"You bastard…!" The tall wolf girl growled with an animalistic roar as she grabbed Naruto by his neck and lifted from the ground. "SO THEN, NOT ONLY YOU FORCED MY BELOVED LIL' SIS TO BE MAKE A PACK FOR YOUR OWN AMUSMENT BUT YOU ALSO TOOK HER PURITY?!" She shouted in murderous rage.

"OI, HOW COME YOU HAD _THAT_ CONCLUSION?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT?!" The blond human replied back with an annoyed expression. Oddly enough, Naruto didn't even flinch when he was lifted out to the ground, he was more concerned about the kind of impression he have left on Ferryl thanks to Ranka. _'Still… She is _way _stronger than any other gang member I've seen so far' _He added in his mind. Contrary to the popular belief, Naruto _can_ be very level-headed and analyze a situation with rationality.

Sure, he can be a hot-blooded individual that acted according to his emotion most of the times but there are a few things that could set him off his nerves—

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK, YOU _FEMALE _CAT!" Aaaand Ferryl just spat the only thing that could make Naruto go _completely _berserk.

_CHILLS~!_

Suddenly, the room's temperature quickly fell and everyone felt shivers running through their spines, feeling an powerful presence worth of an Alpha showing off itself. And this presence was also emitting a considerable amount of bloodlust on top of that.

"Oh crap…!"

"She said the one sentence that Naruto-kun hates the most!"

"This is… Bad"

"Oh no. Now Naru is gonna…!"

Naturally, the members of the Cooking Club knew very well which person was emitting this aura. They're now worried about what might happen now that the tall girl did the _fatal mistake _to confuse Naruto with a female.

"Hey~…! Ferryl-san!" The aforementioned blond simply smirked amicably as he placed one hand on the arm which the giant she-wolf was gripping him. **"What the fuck did you call me?!"**

"What—Gaaak?!" The older pinkette didn't have time to finish when a mighty blow that crashed with her, catapulting her body to the wall, cracking it and demolishing it in the process.

[BOSS?!]

The wolf pack was rightfully shocked by this new development as they rushed toward their leader with concerned stares.

"H-Hey, Naruto-kun, d-don't you think that was a bit uncalled?!" Hitomi asked with a frantic look, trying to conceal her own shock at what just happened. Granted, she had seen Naruto taking down even _elephants _with ease but Ferryl didn't strike as someone who could go down just like that. And on other hand, she actually thought Naruto's reaction was over exaggerated in her opinion since she didn't want any of her friends to engage in unnecessary violence.

"I agree with her, Naruto-san! That was a bit too much!" Yukari added with a scold. While she was thankful for getting rid of the threat, she shared Hitomi's opinion in finding another method to deal with the problem.

"A bit… Too much… Don't you think?" Miyubi also agreed with the notion.

"Naru please don't fight my Big Sister!" And obviously, Ranka didn't want either her sister and _mate_(?) to have a brawl.

"That last blow…" The blond human just looked at his extended arm for a few seconds and retrieve it with a puzzled gaze, earning a few looks from his friends. "She… Stopped it!" He finished in surprise, stunning the girls to no end but before any of them could articulate a single word they all heard a low chuckle from the other side of the room, the place where Ferryl was sent earlier.

"Huh… To think that you had such strength hidden with your small frame…" In that moment, the tall girl rose from the ground without a single scratch on her body, the only real damage she had being the shreds of cloths of her skirt's arm. She grinned with interest as her gaze fell on the human. "It's a pleasant surprise to see that not all animals in this school are weaklings"

"D-Did she just blocked one of Naruto-san's punches?!" Yukari asked in shock.

"Hm, don't get so surprised. Our Boss is the strongest there is!" Kuromori, who 'resurrected' mysteriously, claimed his leader superiority with a cocky smirk, being seconded by the other wolves. "And now that she has been attacked, we're going after you for retribution!"

[That's right!]

The pack of wolves was about to sprint at them but then Ferryl raised her hand to stop them. "Wait a moment. Stand back" She ordered them with a neutral expression as she stepped forward, much to her underlings' confusion.

"B-Boss…?" Kuromori began, as he looked at his leader in confusion.

"I said. Stand. Back" She repeated, this time with a more authoritative tone, making the wolves to flinch as they begrudgingly obeyed her. "Now, I recall you express your disdain at my decision to take my little sister back with me, isn't that right?" She asked Naruto.

"Yeah, you hit the nail" The whiskered human nodded as he folded his arm and glared at the tall girl. "Personally, I dislike those who tries to force others to do things they don't want to so you're on thin ice, oversized mutt. And also, don't think I have forgotten how you disrespected my manliness by claiming I was a female"

"… You aren't?" Ferryl asked again, this time with a raised eyebrow as she gazed at the male human with genuine confusion.

"… I am neither a cat nor a female. I'm a hot-blooded _male _human goddammit!" If it wasn't for the fact that his friends could be caught in the crossfire, Naruto would've stomped the tall wolf girl in the floor.

"I see…" The giantess of a wolf nodded in acknowledgement. "In any case, I still think you should step aside. This affairs is not concern of yours, you're not even a wolf to begin with"

"You sorry excuses are worthless for me. Here I'm not seeing a proud wolf trying to retrieve a lost member of her pack as you made it appear. The only thing I saw is a whiny brat that can't get herself out of _Lalaland_ and grow out of her attachment of her own sibling and let her sister to forge her own path. If anything, you _should _be supportive with Ranka rather than trying to force your ways into her, that's what families should do!" He said with a solemn look, surprising everyone with his remark.

"Don't think you could ever understand how we wolves acts based on a narrow-sided mindset you brought from how _your species _acts. Wolves don't have to mix with other animals. Such a thing is preposterous!" Ferryl growled as she glared the human before her.

"LIKE I CARE!" The blond human snapped, creating gust of winds with his voice alone and he stared at the older wolf girl with a hardened look. "THE ONLY NARROW-MINDED ONE HERE IS _YOU _FOR NOT HEARING YOUR SISTER'S PLEADS AND _RESPECT_ HER DECISIONS _AT LEAST, _YOU OVERSIZED MUTT! THE ONLY THING YOU'RE DOING IS ISOLATING RANKA WITH THAT OVERPROTECTIVENESS OF YOUR!" Naruto shouted angrily as he took _heavy _steps forward until he was a few inches before Ferryl. "If you're a still up to take her back against her will, then I'll be the one who stops you by force for her sake! And don't think that I'm gonna hold back because you are her sister or someone appealing to me!" He finished.

…

Naruto speech, while being remarkably rude and drived by anger, held a very deep understanding and some philosophical background. Here he was ready to fight Ferryl not out of his desire to prove his own point but because of Ranka's sake, knowing full-well how much the petite girl didn't want to be forced to do something she didn't want to. To have a dream being crushed out of the whims of a third party was something that _pissed him off _to a greater extent than being called a female—and it was specially more infuriating when this party turned out to be your own family.

"Naruto-kun…" Hitomi was rightfully taken off guard by the ferocity which Naruto was willing to show just for a friend.

"Oi, are you seriously gonna do that?" Even Yukari was impressed by this. She couldn't help but feel more respect for the boy she constantly tease—not like she'd stop doing that but still.

"Naruto…" The blonde sloth was equally touched by this speech and her purple eyes never left the male teen's face, seeing how much he showcased such an undying flame.

"Naru…" Ranka, while being conflicted about the prospect of Naruto and Ferryl fighting, couldn't help but stare at the blond human's back with a deep blush as her heart skipped a few beats. She didn't know the whiskered human would do something like this _for her_, and that touched her and made her fall for him even more.

"I see… I never considered that my sister would fine a person so loyal to her" Ferryl was also impressed by this, even if she was a bit pissed off, she has to recognize the male human's mindset and strength were things worth of reckoning. "I'm willing to admit that when I first saw you, I knew you're different from most people and that last punch was impressive. You are strong both in mind and body, I can respect that" She said with a nodded of acknowledgement before her gaze turned into that of a cold murderer. "However! I cannot overlook someone who tried to dismiss my authority without facing the consequences. If you really want me to change my mind then you would have to do something more than simply speaking some nonsense to me! Are you willing to face me knowing that you would probably die?!" She asked with her own glare as her piercing orange-golden eyes stared through Naruto soul, trying to find any hesitation.

"Yes"

And she found no hesitation.

"… Very well. We will settle this as true beast with a match"

* * *

**_Moments Later_**

On the courtyard, both fighters stood firm in the grass field staring at each other with calm looks and taking notes of the possible weakspots in their opponent's stances. This was a brawl to decide what destiny will Ranka has.

Earlier on, the two participants made a deal to go all out in the fight and after gaining each parties' consent and blackmailing the school staff (which Naruto did) to let them use an abandoned field, both groups stood on the opposite ends of the place.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" Hitomi asked Ranka with a troubled look, trying to appease to her rational side and stop this battle before anyone could get hurt.

"Mhm"

"While I'm touched by Naruto-san's speech. I also agree with Hitomi-chan here, our male friend could get hurt!" Yukari added with a frantic look. She was also worried for Naruto because they're friend and that Ferryl chick seemed to be crazy strong.

"Mhm"

"But what would happen… If Naruto get hurt?" Miyubi asked, feeling extremely worried for her male friend.

"It's alright, he will be fine"

"But Ranka-chan…!"

"I say it's alright" The petite wolf girl cut Hitomi off before she could finish, making the other girls to flinch slightly with her commanding tone. "I… I don't want they to fight too. But Big Sis is too stubborn and won't let me stay here no matter what I do and we wolves have a very strict hierarchical system even between blood-relatives" Ranka explained with a sad voice.

* * *

_Animal Facts: Among wolves, pack hierarchy is __**absolute**__. If a wolf of lower status opposes one of higher rank, even if they are direct family, there will be consequences!_

* * *

"Then that means that you couldn't do anything?" Yukari asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"No… At first I wasn't particularly troubled with it since my big sister always protected me, but as I grew up wanting to make friends despite the differences between races I realized that Ferryl or my parent weren't as open-minded as I" The petite wolf said as she clenched her tiny fist. "They all said the same thing as Ferryl: _'Wolves don't have to mix with other species' 'We only have to stick with our own kind'_. That infuriated me to no end, you know…! And then I decided to attempt this school to make my dream reality and have bunch of friends…" As she elaborated, Ranka showed a more angry tone as she went on but suddenly she calmed down and sighed with a faint smirk before turning to them. "At first I thought it was a silly dream because no one ever wanted to be with me or even talk with me… But then I met Naruto and you guys, I don't want to lose any of you!" She said with a bright smile.

The girls were touched by this and a bit saddened by her story. But they all knew better that there are some species which have rather _strict _traditions and someone like Ranka would've surely had to face a lot of prejudge.

They finally understood that for that sole reason, and the fact that Ferryl was her sister, Ranka wouldn't have a voice in _any _discussion as she was probably the one with the lesser 'rank' among her family. She couldn't even raise her voice nor do anything that could directly affect this system without permission.

"Umm… That's a bid sad… But I guess that's where someone like Naruto enters, right?" Yukari said, figuring out that the best way to opposes a powerful wolf was by bringing an equally strong if not superior contender.

"A-Ah… Yeah…! I think that's right!" Ranka muttered with a blush of embarrassment. "While I cannot stand a chance against my big sister, Naruto can fight on my behalf so all is fine! Hehe! And it was kind of romantic the way he declared he will protect me from all harms~!" She added with a lovey dovey look, it's clear she was twisting Naruto's speech of protecting his friend with some sort of declaration of love.

"I'm pretty sure he meant it in the platonic sense…" The green-haired koala deadpanned with a sweat-drop at the wolf girl's antics, the other girls nodded in agreement but Ranka just ignored them (how rude!).

Right on the field, both Naruto and Ferryl stared at each other with scowls present in their faces.

"You still have time to surrender, male. Yu don't stand a chance to beat me" Ferryl warned him as she folded her sleeves.

"Good grief…! That's my line, bitch!" Naruto grinned and merely stretched his body and didn't' even tried to show any sign of surrounding. "This fight is not for me, no matter how much I would want to, it's for my friend's sake and I never go back in my word" His grin quickly morphed into a scowl.

"Hm! Our funeral then!" The taller teenager scoffed and she took her stance.

The next instant she _blurred_.

_BAM!_

"Ghu…!"

Her fist made contact with the boy's entire face, propelled with enough strength to shatter the ground beneath them and sent him flying with the impact alone. She showed a calm and confident smile when she pushed him back and made him fly with one blow as he fell on the ground.

She thought she knocked him out with one hit.

And that was her blunder.

"Hm… Not bad" Naruto's voice chilled the tall girl's blood and she stared in shock how the short teen simply got up without problems. He stood firm and looked at Ferryl with a bloodthirsty smile, being the only damage he took a small bruise in his left cheek. "Now _that_ was a good punch! It's been a long time since I felt pain, color me impressed. The speed was great, and your form was nearly flawless. If I went lightly on you then you would've done more damage" Naruto commented as he cracked his neck.

Ferryl was dumbstruck by what she saw. She was pretty sure the last blow could knock him out in an instant and much to her surprise not only he resisted the attack but also shows no real damage sans a small bruise. After fighting so many years and dominating opponent with her overwhelming strength, not finding a worthy, this new development was shocking.

"You are bluffing… I bet you will go down the next time I make contact" The tall wolf girl was proud of her strength and considering her upbringing and story of fighting a bunch of weaklings, possibly she didn't even thought someone would stand a change against her.

A flaw that someone could exploit rather easily.

"Oh? Then attack me again" Naruto taunted her with a wide grin. He didn't need to fear her hesitation when she came at him again.

She threw a right hook at him as the distance between them might as well not have been there. Naruto smoothly shifted to the ground level so the fist would miss its target and took advantage of her surprise to use a kick directed to her legs, making her lose her balance. He didn't let her time to breath as he quickly jumped at her to attack her gut with a knee.

Ferryl reacted quickly and evade the knee attack with a smooth trunk spin, but she didn't miss the crater Naruto's attack created as she looked at him with an stunned expression briefly.

_BAM!_

Then Naruto blurred at her and slammed his fist on her face, pushing her back several steps.

"How is that, huh? Didn't expect me to be this quick, I bet" He took several steps back as well when blood came from her nose.

"Hm, lucky shot…!" She wiped the blood from her nose but even if she was angry at her own carelessness, she found herself grinning at the sight of such a strong male facing her. "So not only you are stronger than I thought, you are fast too. I admit you are a worthy opponent. The last time I've faced somebody on this level has simply been too long. I've only fought weaklings since coming here"

"Hm, I can relate with that statement. People with the physical might we have has a bad time finding good fight with the common folk" The blond human hummed in agreement.

"Indeed…"

While the two of them where facing each other, back with their respective groups, all eyes widened to the utmost limits.

"W-Wow… Talk about an intense opening" Hitomi mumbled with surprise at the raw strength both fighters have. "But I'm curious… Why they look so calm?"

"You are wrong" Yukari intervened, looking the fight with cold sweat running through her forehead.

"Huh?"

"They're… measuring each other…" Miyubi muttered with a worried look, shaking in slight fear.

"I think I don't quite understand well. They are just staring like statues" Hitomi replied with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's kinda complicated, Hitomi. But when two predators face each other, they always analyze their opponents mannerisms and way to hunt or fight, thus inspecting every centimeter of their stances and behavior. Perhaps you humans could relate it with two martial artists studying their opponents in search for possible openings and determinate the best course of action" Yukari explained with a sagely tone.

"Wow, I didn't know about that. You surely know some interesting things, Yukari-chan" Hitomi was impressed by this piece of info.

"Well… My mom used to be a martial artist herself, though she never really tried to teach me anything" The koala girl confessed with some embarrassment. Her point is still valid despite this.

Both Naruto and Ferryl were kinda the same. They're strong individuals who could crush any opposition with little to no effort, finding no joy in battling weaklings. But no that they found a strong opponent, they were overjoyed and radiating killing intent.

"They aren't calm, they are testing the water. I've never seem my big sis trembling like this" Ranka added with a nod as she, in fact, knew the basic for combat. And to be fair it was overwhelming to see her sister literally trembling win excitement.

"But Ferryl is a like a Dire Wolf, right? So Naruto-san will struggle—"

_THOOM!_

Yukari stopped walking when Naruto and Ferryl punched each other with far _more_ power than previously. Naruto took Ferryl's punch to his right arm, blocking it, as his own punch was blocked as the giant wolf raised her own arm. The ground underneath the two of them cracked when they dug their feet deep into it just to keep from being blasted away by their enemies attacks.

However, it was clear that Ferryl held the upperhand in terms of range due her size.

Naruto didn't show to be in a struggle though as he merely shifted his balance as he foot shattered the ground he was at, and with a mighty roar he _lifted _the now shocked Ferryl off the ground and slammed her savagely. Nonetheless, Ferryl acted instantly when the blond human tried to stomp her foot on her face, grabbing his foot and proceeding to slam him multiple times with ferocity.

"She's going to kill him!" Hitomi cried.

Her worries faded though, when Naruto clenched his teeth and clawed both his hands on the ground to stop the momentum in Ferryl's swings before shifting his lower body in a swift mid spin to freed his legs from the iron grip and used his arm to propel himself to the wolf girl and use a double kick strike in her guts.

Naruto stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Man! Those are some good punches you packed there...! However, you will need something more to take me down" He commented with a grin, stepping forward with naturally despite the bruises and torn clothes he now has.

_'What the hell is he? I was sure I got him!'_ Ferryl thought but before she could ponder further in her train of thought, she felt a barrage of punches impacting in several parts of her body like a machine-gun. "Ghu…!" She was knocked away from him like a missile when he punched her gut with a last blow. Crashing on the ground wildly, she vomited some blood, her body aching in pain and she glanced at Naruto and she saw an absolutely bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

This strength was just insane. Naruto's strength was like _raw physical power, __and this kind of power was beyond what normal human __should __have to begin with_.

"Now that the warm up is over… **It's time for the real thing**" Naruto voice became demonic in just an instant, but that single second was enough to frighten everyone in the battlefield. "I'll draw out even more of my power now, try to not die will ya~?" The blonde human took a step forward.

Ferryl _saw one step_.

In one visible step, he crossed the distance between them and swung at her chest and nailed her in the ribs. As she took the blow and spat blood out of her mouth, she responded with a punch to the center of his chest. She felt a crunch as she broke something, and she grinned to herself when she saw him flinching slightly.

_BAM!_

Her grin faded when she took a heavy attack to the side of her head when Naruto ignored her attack altogether as if nothing happened and responded with a kneeing her face. He didn't let up either, with his other fist, he smashed it into the face and knocked her off her feet. She back flipped and landed on her feet, using a hand to cover her face in pain as she dodged a third attack.

"What kind of _thing_ are you?!" Ferryl shouted in shock and perhaps even slight fear. She didn't get her answer and blocked a kick with both of her arms, and grabbed his left leg as quickly as she could—oddly enough, she felt something akin of metal when she touched his limb. He jumped up with his right leg, and kicked her in the neck to force her to let go.

The impact _almost _knocked her out for good but Ferryl managed to maintain her consciousness. She was willing to admit, this male was truly a powerful opponent but she didn't have any intention of surrendering.

"You're… You truly a _male_, aren't you?" She whispered with a faint smirk. "I didn't think someone like you could posses this might! Lets just enjoy this moment right here!" The pinkette shouted out when she realized something.

She was having fun.

She jumped after Naruto, but he grabbed her by the face when she got on his level, and smacked her back down to the ground. He landed on top of her with both of his feet crushing her stomach, before he slammed his knees into her chest, and finally his fist into her face. She leaned up and smashed her face into his own, knocking him off of her, for all of one second before he returned to the attack, and she jumped back to her feet.

"We've got to stop them now!" Yukari called out to the others.

"We'll just get killed in the crossfire, girl. We better let them fight to their heart content" Kuromori, who appeared along the wolf pack, said with a neutral tone on the exterior but inside he was anxious for the possible result of this brawl who started as a simple fight but quickly evolve into a _serious _death match. He wanted to intervene because he has a bad feeling regarding the battle but as his current level he would just get killed.

Miyubi jumped a little when she saw Ferryl's fist impact at full strength to Naruto head, creating a shockwave that could be felt even in where they were. He ignored it, and he used that very arm to punch Ferryl in the stomach, lifting her up into the air, before he threw her into the railing.

"This is too much…!" Hitomi was covering her eyes just to not continue seeing this match.

"…" Ranka, on the other hand, simply gripped her fists as she watched tow of her precious people basically going after each other throats like wild beast. This was going too far in her book and it needed to stop.

Nearly an entire hour with fifty minutes passed since they started, they're covered in wounds and probably have broken bones. But despite this they kept going. With some luck, maybe the teachers would come to get them at any moment but obvious that was the least of their concerns.

The field was wrecked and looked like a warzone battered by constants explosions from mines or a landscape covered with meteorites' craters which ratios varied from few meters to dozens', and with profundity of several meters too.

You won't even think this was the result of a mere brawl between students.

"... Fall... go down already" Ferryl grinned through bloody teeth, her entire body damaged and bruised. Heck, she even has broken ribs and perhaps some fractures here and there but it was nothing to serous for her, she would be healed from this.

She looked at Naruto, who was still standing tall and strong. And the most unnerving part was that he didn't show any type of exhaustion like her. In fact, while he was as much covered as wounds and blood as her, it was clear that the damage _somehow _got reduced. No matter how many times she hit him, he continued.

Ferryl knew when she was bested and she begrudgingly has to say that this _human _was physically _stronger_ than her. The only thing she could do to finally bring him down was launching a powerful attack with all her energy. Her stamina was great since she was a wolf and probably could last 'til sunset—that if this male didn't have pushed her to her utmost limit during the whole fight, he was an odd ball and maybe he has even more tricks under his sleeve.

Having to go full strength for an extended period of time like this was beginning to affect her. If she wanted to win, she would need to do it with her very next attack.

"Incredible, they are so evenly matched" Yukari whispered, having continued watching the fight awhile back.

Both fighters seemed to be equally damaged.

"Hoh? I know that look on your face too damn well. Probably you're thinking about making some sort of a gamble with your next attack aren't you? I can tell you'll start getting weaker by this point onward. That aura I've sensed from you... that dangerous feeling, it's smaller" Naruto stated as he readied himself with a grin on his face, making the tall girl frown in disdain because he already figured out her strategy. "Anyway, while I would love to keep fighting with you a bit longer, this fight has outlived its life-span. We have to end this now in one move. The first one who manages to hit the target will be the winner though it doesn't necessarily means you have to go for the kill"

Ferryl blinked, before she nodded her head. "I see. Then out of respect for your strength and will, I won't hold back either" She stated with a faint grin. "Before we do that… What's your name, male?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Naruto… Well, then I'll call you Naruto-san then! Very well, I, Okami Ferryl, will face you with all my might! Either way, one of us is going down in the next clash!" Ferryl claimed with a wide smirk as she put all of her remaining energy into her fist.

"Yosh! Then let see which the superior one is!" Naruto cracked his neck, before he lowered himself.

With that said, both fighter ran with a propelling leap. The way they moved was so fast and full of so much strength that their leaps shattered the ground beneath their feet. Then, they blurred at each other at supersonic speeds.

"GROOOOOAAAAHHH!" Ferryl let out a mighty roar as she launched a final punch at Naruto's face, the force and strength behind the fist could easily shatter even a boulder into dust with easy and if it connected in the right spot could even stun the blonde human for a while.

However, her opponent was swifter…

"Hm!" In a smooth movement, Naruto quickly snapped his whole body mid air at the last second, successfully dodging the strike with grace which took Ferryl off guard but it was too late.

His attack hit first, and he punched her dead in the stomach. Naruto's fist sank deep into her gut, as she spat all the air in her lungs as well as some blood too, and was shot in the air like a supersonic bullet in an instant. Then she felt ungracefully in the battered ground with her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She was knocked out.

But even though she her councious was blackened due the last blow, she fainted with a satisfied smile since she fell in a good fight with someone she could call her equal—no, her _superior!_

'_Ranka is in good hands after all… I wonder is he would…' _She fainted completely before she could complete the sentence.

And Naruto—his clothes where shredded, torn into pieces revealing his extremely muscular upper body, his skin full of bruises and damaged. But still, he stood up and raised his fist with a victorious look to his eyes.

"That was a good fight, the second best fight I've ever had in my life. Get stronger Ferryl, so next time can truly fight with all of our strength" Naruto, turned away and walked proudly to where they friend where, but he was taken off guard when they jumped at him all at once (even Miyubi!). "Gaak—Ouch, I'm still sore guys!"

"Naruto… That was… Amazing! I didn't though… you were that strong!" Miyubi said while hugging him from a side, smiling brightly at him.

"Uh… Umm… T-Thanks, Miyubi-chan…"

"That's right! Who would've thought that someone so small and cute would hide such a monstrous strength and raw power!" Yukari added with a smirk as she patted his head.

"Oi, what was that about my height?!"

"That's not important now! We should go to the infirmary now, Naruto-kun! Just look how hurt you are! This is exactly why I dislike you going around fighting everyone as you please!" Hitomi suddenly appeared face to face with the blond, showing a cute pout as she scolded him for being reckless.

"Oh come on! It's not so bad! Yes, that bitch did a number in me but I assure you need more to beat the great Uzumaki Naru—Gaak!" Whatever Naruto was gonna bluff about was interrupted when Ranka suddenly appeared and huged him tightly.

"UWAAAAAAHH! NAWUUU~!" She cried with tears overflowing from her cheecks.

"O-Oi, what's with that look?! I-I'm sorry if I hurt your big sis, I didn't mean to—well that's a lie, I totally meant to kick her ass but still!" Seeing his friend crying uncontrollably, Naruto did his best to try to calm her down.

"I-It's not that, you dumbhead!" Ranka shook her head while still crying, surprising the others with the way he called Naruto. "I-I'm just happy you won, but now you are so battered because I'm such an useless boss that couldn't even fight her own battles! UWAAAAAHH~!" She cried more as she hugged him more tightly.

Naruto blinked in surprised but then he did the only thing he could and, with the only free arm he has, he patted and rubbed the girl's head affectionately. "Good grief, what's with that sad face?" He said with a faint smirk, gaining her attention. "Come on, smile a bit more and let's celebrate our victory! I mean, it's not such a big deal since I did this on my own accord, you don't have to apologize!" He grinned at her.

"B-But…!"

"No but! Listen, I should be the one apologizing because I got carried away and acted like an asshole with you and your situation by harming your big sister… For that, I'm sorry" He said with a low yet audibly tone and bow at her, catching the others off guards since they didn't expect someone like him, always boasting and being cocky, abrasive and rude to apologize in such a manner. Nonetheless, he wasn't done as he raised his head and went face to face with Ranka while rubbing her head. "However…! If I have to do something like this against for my friends, I will do it in a heartbeat! You guys are important to, believe it!"

His words stunned them. His honestly was palpable and it was obvious he meant everything he said, which made the girls blush slight because that also means he would do the same for any of them.

But the person who took the more impact from those words was Ranka, who just stared at Naruto in silence for a few second before jumping at him happily, with tears of joy.

"Na~ru~!"

_CHU~_

She went all the face to his face and planted a deep kiss on his lips, taking him off guard. He was about to separate from her but in that moment Ranka let him go and looked at him with an admittedly stunning smile.

"Luv~you~!" She said happily with a blush.

"Umm…" Now Naruto didn't know how to react as he simply coughed a few times before getting up from the ground, somehow averting the eye contact with the wolf girl. "I… Appreciate your support… Bye!" Right afterwards, the normally rude and badass teen rushed all the way towards the school building, leaving his classmates confused by his reaction—though Ranka was simply smiling warmly.

Interestingly enough, a certain human and sloth found this new development a bit bitter for them and held small frowns on their faces. The mixtures of emotions were swirling in their minds. Only a simple thought was clear though.

'_I have to act now!'_

Ah, poor Naruto. The lucky bastard will have some _eventful _days now onwards.

* * *

← **To Be Continued**

* * *

**(1) It was a reference to _Princess Mononoke series_.**


End file.
